


Das Tal, das uns Zukunft brachte

by Waldfee



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American History, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Native American Character(s), Nature
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre, wenn Winnetou und Old Shatterhand heute leben würden, statt im 19. Jahrhundert? Würden sie zueinander finden oder sich vielleicht niemals begegnen? Ist auch im Jahre 2016 eine Blutsbrüderschaft denkbar oder völliger Humbug?<br/>Diese Geschichte versucht, eine Antwort auf die obigen Fragen zu finden. Wir starten mit dem Doktoranden Karl May, der auf das Abenteuer seines Lebens wartet... [Alternatives Universum!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorbereitungen

Erschöpft stand ich an diesem Montagabend unter der Dusche und ließ mir das warme Wasser auf die Schultern prasseln, was zugegebenermaßen beträchtlich zu meiner Wiederbelebung beitrug. Nach einem äußerst stressigen Tag im Labor hatte ich noch einige Zeit gebraucht, um meine privaten Sachen für die morgige Reise einzupacken. Gerade bezüglich des Wetters musste man an unserem Zielort auf alle Eventualitäten gefasst sein. Sonnencreme und ein Cappi, festes Schuhwerk, Trekkinghosen und etliche weite Hemden, aber auch meine Digicam und das Fernglas hatten einen Platz in meiner geräumigen Reisetasche gefunden.

Um die notwendigen Formalitäten hatte sich glücklicherweise die Sekretärin des Chefs gekümmert. Dennoch hatte ich heute mit meinem engsten Kollegen am Institut, dem Doktoranden Erik Janizek, noch einmal die Liste mit den notwendigen Reisevorbereitungen durchgehen müssen. Alle Unterlagen und Gerätschaften für die anstehenden Untersuchungen, unzählige Tüten zur Verpackung der Funde und die Videokamera zur vollständigen Dokumentation – all dies war nun sicher in Kisten verstaut und würde morgen früh von einem Mitarbeiter rechtzeitig zum Flughafen gefahren werden. Um diese Dinge bekümmerte sich der Chef natürlich nicht. Der Chef, das war Professor Dr. Leonard Hagens vom Max-Planck-Institut für Evolutionäre Anthropologie in Leipzig.

Ich war ebenfalls seit sechs Monaten dort angestellt. Nach dem Diplom-Studium in Berlin hatte ich schließlich doch noch eine Doktorandenstelle in der sächsischen Metropole ergattern können. Äußerst glücklich war ich von der überfüllten und teuren Hauptstadt wieder in die schon eher heimatlichen Gefilde gewechselt, denn ich stammte aus Radebeul, dem beschaulichen Ort an der Elbe, dessen besonderer Reiz von den malerischen Weinbergen und alten Fischerdörfern am Fluss herrührte.

Auch in Leipzig tobte das Stadtleben, aber der hiesige Dialekt ließ eine Note in mir erklingen, die meine Seele in eine empfindsame Schwingung versetzte und mich den Meinen näher fühlen ließ. Ich bekenne, mir fehlte die Heimat. Trotzdem wollte ich mich der Welt öffnen und in den nächsten Jahren sowohl beruflich als auch privat Auslandserfahrungen sammeln, um dadurch meinen gedanklichen Horizont zu erweitern. Dies mochte wohl einer der Gründe dafür sein, warum ich mich für die geplante mehrwöchige Exkursion sofort gemeldet hatte.

Von meinem Gehalt, das ich mit gelegentlichen schriftstellerischen Arbeiten aufbesserte, unterhielt ich eine kleine, aber freundliche Wohnung im beliebten Stadtteil Connewitz. Besuch erhielt ich in meiner bescheidenen Bleibe leider recht wenig, da meine Eltern nicht reich waren und die Fahrtkosten für sich und meine Geschwister nur selten aufbringen konnten. Stattdessen pendelte ich am Wochenende des Öfteren nach Hause, um meine Familie nach Leibeskräften in allen Belangen des täglichen Lebens zu unterstützen. Viele Kontakte hatte ich in Leipzig außerdem bisher noch nicht geknüpft- tatsächlich erstreckten sich meine aktuellen Bekanntschaften hauptsächlich auf die wenigen Nachbarn und die Kollegen am Institut.

Mit Erik verstand ich mich dafür umso besser. Er war, wie auch ich, schon Ende Zwanzig, besaß einen fröhlichen braunen Lockenkopf und ein ansteckendes Grinsen, das meinen manchmal etwas schwermütigen Stimmungen positiv entgegenwirkte. Erik war schon ein Jahr länger als ich am Institut und hatte mich geduldig in alle Tätigkeiten eingeführt, mich vor etlichen Fettnäpfchen bewahrt und nun, zusammen mit mir, auch die meisten Reisevorbereitungen getroffen. 

Unsere kleine Reisegruppe sollte neben dem Professor als Leiter der Exkursion und uns Studenten noch aus zwei langjährigen Institutsmitgliedern, mit Namen Dr. Olaf Hendrikson und Dr. Irene Hagebusch bestehen. Beide kannte ich nur flüchtig, freute mich aber darauf, endlich engere Kontakte zu erfahrenen Kollegen knüpfen zu können. Ihr Wissen und Erfahrungsschatz würden mir bei den Untersuchungen sicherlich zu Gute kommen. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, möglichst viel von ihnen, aber auch von dem hoch angesehenen Professor zu lernen.

Es war allerdings fraglich, ob wir vom Letztgenanntem viel Unterstützung erfahren würden, abgesehen von ausschweifenden Vorträgen zu seinem Lieblingsthema, der Frühbesiedlung der eurasischen und amerikanischen Kontinente, und ein paar humorvollen Anmerkungen, deren Witz gelegentlich an mir vorbei ging. Der würdige Herr besaß Charisma und eine eindrucksvolle Persönlichkeit, die ihm neben seinem reichen Wissensschatz zu internationalem Ansehen verholfen hatte. Seine körperliche Fitness konnte man hingegen nicht als sehr überzeugend bezeichnen. 

Vermutlich würde der Großteil der harten Arbeit an Erik und mir hängen bleiben, aber das sollte mich nicht davon abhalten, mich voller Tatendrang auf das zu erwartende Abenteuer einzulassen. 

Treffpunkt am betreffenden Gate des Leipziger Flughafens sollte morgen früh Punkt 7 Uhr sein, der Abflug knapp zwei Stunden später. Nach einer Zwischenlandung in Frankfurt am Main würden wir sehr lange in der Luft sein und hoffentlich wohlbehalten in Las Vegas wieder zu Boden gehen. Dann sollte sich an den Flug noch eine mehrstündige Autofahrt per Mietwagen anschließen, bis wir endlich im Hotel El Tovar angekommen waren. Diese Touristenhochburg lag direkt am fernen Ziel unserer weiten Reise, das heißt nur wenige Meter vom „South Rim“ entfernt, der südlichen Kante des Grand Canyon.


	2. Aufbruch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich muss euch in diesem Kapitel ein bisschen mit Geologie und Geschichte nerven, das gehört nun mal dazu… Etwas mehr Action folgt dann im nächsten Kapitel, versprochen!

Am nächsten Morgen zerrte ich mein doch recht schweres Reisegepäck in den wartenden Nahverkehr und ließ mich von der S-Bahn zum Flughafen Halle/Leipzig bringen, eine Fahrt, die für gewöhnlich nicht viel mehr als eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch nahm. Dennoch musste ich auf Pünktlichkeit achten, da diese Strecke stark frequentiert war und man mit den ständigen Verspätungen der Bahn rechnen musste. 

Glücklicherweise traf der Zug pünktlich ein und so konnte ich mich auf einen der letzten freien Plätze setzen, um mich sogleich meiner Lektüre zu widmen. Ich hatte mich im Vorfeld bereits über Land und Leute unseres Zielortes belesen, wollte diese Informationen aber noch einmal rekapitulieren, da ich momentan sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.  
Ich spürte die neugierigen Blicke der mir gegenüber sitzenden dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau sowie des Rentnerpaares von der anderen Gangseite auf mir, als ich den Grand Canyon-Reiseführer nebst einschlägiger Fachliteratur aus der Tasche zog. Aus purer Gewohnheit ignorierte ich dieses Starren in dem angestrengten Versuch, meine Gedanken nicht in eine trübsinnige Richtung wandern zu lassen. Meine recht große, trainierte Gestalt samt dem ungewöhnlich blonden und vollen Haupthaar zog des Öfteren die Aufmerksamkeit Anderer auf sich. Auch des Wohlwollens so mancher weiblicher Personen konnte ich mir sicher sein. Jedoch, es war noch nicht die Richtige dabei gewesen, was ich zutiefst bedauerte.

Im Stillen sehnte ich mich nach der Harmonie und Geborgenheit, die ich in einer gefestigten Beziehung zu finden hoffte. Meine diesbezüglichen bisherigen Versuche waren schon kläglich gescheitert, bevor ich ein halbwegs verlässliches Stadium der Beziehung erreicht hatte, wenn ich ehrlich sein wollte. Und eigentlich wusste ich auch genau, woran das lag – ich hatte es zu sehr gewollt und war nicht bereit gewesen, auf die passende Partnerin zu warten, die mich ergänzte und meinen doch eher komplexen Charakter ausgleichen konnte. Seit dem desaströsen Ende mit Emma voriges Jahr hatte ich deshalb alle weiteren Versuche fallen lassen und mich ganz in meine Forschungsarbeit vertieft. Der Umzug nach Leipzig hatte sein Übriges getan, sodass ich gar nicht großartig dazu kam, Geschehenes Revue passieren zu lassen und allzu lange zu grübeln, denn ich hatte nun tatsächlich neue Aufgaben.

Womit ich mich nun wirklich wieder der Literatur zuwandte. Der Grand Canyon selbst war vermutlich nicht viel älter als fünf oder sechs Millionen Jahre, wobei die einzelnen Gesteinsschichten aus unterschiedlichen Erdzeitaltern stammten, die älteste und darum unten gelegene Schicht des metamorphen Grundgebirges auf bis zu 1,8 Milliarden Jahre. Diese ursprüngliche Schicht wurde von den Ablagerungen der darüber liegenden Sümpfe und Flachmeere überdeckt, wodurch sich im Laufe einer schier unvorstellbaren Zeitspanne eine Sedimentabfolge mit einer Höhe von etwa 1600 Metern bilden konnte. Diese wurde später im Zuge einer Gebirgsbildung, welche auch die Rocky Mountains entstehen ließ, mitsamt dem Colorado-Plateau um bis zu 3000 Meter herausgehoben. Der Colorado konnte daraufhin nicht mehr in seiner ursprünglichen Richtung abfließen, suchte sich sein neues Flussbett im Gebiet des heutigen Grand Canyon und gewann durch die Schmelzwässer der Rocky Mountains zusätzlich an erosiver Kraft. Innerhalb von Millionen Jahren grub sich der Fluss immer tiefer ins Gestein ein.

Ich hob den Kopf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die City von Leipzig hatten wir längst passiert, näherten uns nun dem wohnlicheren Stadtrand. Gelbe und weiße Mehrfamilienhäuser reihten sich aneinander, standen in scheinbar einträchtiger Nachbarschaft zu maroden Fabrikhallen, durch die der Wind pfiff und die nur noch von Ungeziefer und nächtlichen Herumtreibern besucht wurden. Wer waren wir schon, dass wir Gebäude für unsere vergänglichen Körper bauten, die schon nach wenigen Jahrzehnten dem Verfall preisgegeben waren? Was war der Zweck unseres Daseins, wenn uns auf dieser Welt die knappe Lebensspanne von 60, 70, vielleicht 80 Jahren gewährt wurde, die einem einzigen Augenblick, einem Lufthauch gleich, vorüber zogen, während sich der Lauf der Gezeiten, die Gebirge aufbauten und wieder niederrissen, auf viele Millionen Jahre bemaß? 

Unfähig, darauf eine befriedigende Antwort zu finden, ließ ich meine Gedanken wieder zu der vor mir stehenden Reise gleiten, und langsam spürte ich die Aufregung, die jetzt endlich von mir Besitz ergriff. Lange hatte ich die aufkommende Vorfreude unterdrückt und mich nur mit den praktischen Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, die mich schon sehr in Anspruch genommen hatten. Aber als die S-Bahn ohne Verzögerungen den Stadtrand passierte und durch die sich anschließenden blühenden Rapsfelder fuhr, wusste ich, dass es bereits begonnen hatte. Vor mir lagen unerwartete Abenteuer und Visionen von ungeheurer Größe. Ich war jung und begabt, mein Geist wach, mein Körper stark und geeignet, dem Sturm der Zeit noch eine volle Lebensspanne stand zu halten. Vielleicht hatten mich alle Erfahrungen meines bisherigen Lebens auf diese Reise vorbereitet. Vielleicht würde sich mein Leben ändern, öffnen, mein Geist aufstreben zu dem Lichte der Erkenntnis, von dem ich ahnte, dass es an einem mir unbekannten Ort auf mich wartete. Ich fühlte mich bereit.

 

Noch in Gedanken versunken, verließ ich die Bahn, sobald wir am Zielbahnhof Halt machten. Ich schritt schweigend durch die Menschenmenge, die sich auf den Gleisen tummelte, ohne auch nur eine einzige Person genauer zu mustern. Ich sah sie nicht, diese fremden Menschen, deren oberflächliche Gespräche mich nicht interessierten. Ein untrüglicher Instinkt, der mich bis jetzt noch nie getäuscht hatte, verriet mir, dass ich nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte und mich nicht um ihre Belange kümmern musste. Ich gehörte schon in die Zukunft, die mich auf einem anderen Kontinent erwartete, und zu allem, was mir dort begegnen würde. 

\- - -

„Karl!“

Ich widerstand der Versuchung, überrascht herumzufahren, als Eriks Ruf mein Sinnen unterbrach und sich seine breite Hand auf meiner Schulter niederließ.

„Na, schon wieder am Nachdenken? Dafür hast du im Flugzeug noch genug Zeit. Komm, lass uns erstmal die anderen suchen. Hoffentlich müssen wir nicht noch auf den Professor warten, der lässt sich ja gerne etwas mehr Zeit.“

Ich erwiderte Eriks munteres Lächeln, das er mir schenkte, und dirigierte ihn zur Rolltreppe, die uns bis auf das Parkdeck brachte. „Allerdings wird uns die Zeit im Flieger lang werden. Hast du alles eingepackt?“

Erik nickte bestätigend, als wir samt unserem Gepäck in den Lift stiegen. „Ich denke schon. Falls ich etwas vergessen haben sollte, weiß ich ja, an wen ich mich wenden werde.“ Diese Worte wurden mit einem wissenden Grinsen in meine Richtung gesprochen. „Ah, da sind sie ja schon. Dann kann es ja jetzt losgehen.“

Die gläserne Fahrstuhltür glitt mit einem Zischen auf und gab uns den Weg zum Loungebereich frei, der um diese Uhrzeit noch recht menschenleer war. Ich erblickte unsere Kollegen einschließlich dem Professor in einiger Entfernung vor dem Schalter zu Gate fünf. Professor Dr. Hagens, den wir hinter seinem Rücken heimlich Hagi nannten, war in einen dunklen Anzug gekleidet und blickte schon ungeduldig in unsere Richtung. Er war von untersetzter Statur, sein Haupthaar schon stark angegraut, welches zusammen mit dem gepflegten Vollbart seinen würdevollen Eindruck noch unterstrich. Seine intelligenten blauen Augen lugten aus einem freundlichen Gesicht hinter einer dezenten Brille hervor.

Neben ihm stand Frau Dr. Irene Hagebusch, wie üblich äußerst elegant gekleidet, trotz dem unedlen Zweck unserer Exkursion. Sie zählte bereits um die fünfzig Jahre, sah aber immer noch erstaunlich gut aus mit ihrer langen, braunen Haarpracht, dem ernsten Gesicht, ihrem knielangen grauen Rock und den Pumps, die ihr vorzüglich standen. Ihr immenser Koffer ließ auf weitere, hoffentlich auch zweckdienliche Kleidung schließen. Sie war der heimliche Liebling Aller in unserer Abteilung des Instituts, da ihr Charme und Witz beträchtlich war und man sie sofort ins Herz schließen musste, sobald man ihre Bekanntschaft machte. Es gab allerdings auch Gelegenheiten, an denen sie still und in sich gekehrt war, an diesen Tagen spürte man die Trauer, die sie die meiste Zeit in sich verschlossen hielt. Sie hatte derzeit einen Lebensgefährten, ein Unglück aber hatte ihr schon vor Jahren den Sohn aus erster Ehe geraubt.

Der letzte im Bunde war Dr. Olaf Hendrikson, ein hochgeschossener, sehniger, dunkelblonder Mann Anfang Vierzig. Ich wusste noch nicht viel von ihm, er war wortkarg und zurückhaltend, seine klugen braunen Augen ließen aber auf hohe Intelligenz schließen. 

Zusammen mit Erik überbrückte ich die fehlenden Meter bis zu der kleinen Gruppe am Schalter. „Den Herren Studenten einen schönen Guten Morgen!“ Das freundliche Lächeln, mit dem der Herr Professor uns beide bedachte, strafte seinen in scheinbar strengem Tonfall vorgetragenen Vorwurf Lügen. „Dann können wir endlich aufbrechen. Ein paar wissenschaftliche Sensationen warten auf uns! Auf einen guten Flug!“ 

Wir grüßten ebenfalls und nahmen unsere Boardingpässe von Frau Hagebusch in Empfang, derweil sich der Professor bereits umdrehte, um den jungen Bediensteten am Schalter anzusprechen. Wir gaben unser Gepäck auf, passierten problemlos die Sicherheitskontrolle und mussten noch etwas Zeit im Wartebereich vertrödeln, bevor wir zusammen mit etlichen anderen Reisenden mit dem Shuttle Bus endlich zum Flugzeug gebracht wurden und an Bord gehen konnten.

Schließlich saß ich neben Erik auf meinem Fensterplatz und schaute gleich ihm gebannt auf das großartige Panorama unter uns. Der Himmel dieses wunderbaren Morgens war unbedeckt und das farbenfrohe Mosaik aus Feldern, Dörfern, Seen und Waldstücken der Landschaft Mitteldeutschlands deshalb gut zu beobachten. Der Start war ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen, das Beschleunigen der Maschine vor dem Abheben hatte mir die Aufregung, die ich in der S-Bahn schon empfunden hatte, wieder in Erinnerung gerufen. Ich hatte keine Flugangst, lediglich die großen Erwartungen ließen mein Herz schneller klopfen.

Mein Kollege drängte seinen Kopf noch näher ans Fenster, legte seine Pranke erneut in kumpelhafter Manier auf meiner Schulter ab und lachte kurz auf. „Hagi rechnet mit Sensationsfunden! Hoffentlich finden wir überhaupt irgendetwas. Könnte schon sein, dass die Grabräuber diesmal schneller waren als wir.“

Innerlich musste ich ihm Recht geben. „Früher haben dort amerikanische Forscher schon nach Dinosaurierknochen gesucht, aber nur Hirsch-Geweihe gefunden. Ich hoffe schon, dass wir etwas Verwertbares finden, letzten Endes können wir es trotzdem nicht erzwingen. Also einfach abwarten.“

Eriks Kopf schob seinen Kopf vor, um noch einen Blick auf den unter uns befindlichen Fluss, vielleicht die Saale, zu erhaschen, und zog sich dann wieder zurück. Ihm schien ein guter Gedanke zu kommen, denn sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wir können unsere Untersuchungen ja auf die lebendigen Exemplare verlegen, wenn uns die echten Funde ausgehen. Was meinst du, vielleicht treffe ich eine schöne Indianerin?“ 

„Erik, du Spaßvogel! Vielleicht findet die ja den Professor oder den Hendrikson interessanter? Die verdienen immerhin schon mehr Geld als wir mit unserem läppischen Doktoranden-Gehalt.“

Erik ließ eine empörte Miene sehen. „Ach Mann, verderbe mir doch nicht immer gleich den Spaß. Es gibt außerdem genug für alle, hoffe ich. Ist mir Wurscht, was unsere Herren Kollegen privat so treiben. Aber was ist mit dir? Du bist doch so schön groß und blond, da beißt bestimmt eine dunkle Schönheit an.“

Unwillkürlich musste ich jetzt auch lachen. „Ich fahre nicht zum Grand Canyon, um dort Bettbekanntschaften zu schließen, könnte die Dame ja dann auch nicht mit nach Deutschland nehmen.“

„Aber du könntest Emma endlich vergessen. So hieß sie doch, oder?“

Ich nickte bestätigend und ließ ihn in dem Glauben, dass ich meiner Exfreundin immer noch hinterher trauerte. Was ich nicht tat, denn eigentlich machten mir andere Sachen gerade mehr zu schaffen. Wie die Frage, was ich überhaupt grade hier vorhatte mit meinem Leben. Konnte eine mehrwöchige Exkursion mich aus meiner innerlichen Lethargie herausreißen und mir einen wirklichen Lebensinhalt geben?

Zugegebenermaßen eine Exkursion zu einem der aufregendsten Gebiete Nordamerikas. Die Besiedlung des amerikanischen Kontinents nahm schon am Ende der letzten Eiszeit ihren Anfang. Um 7000 vor Christus lebten die ersten Jäger und Sammler im Gebiet des Grand Canyon, die mit Speerspitzen aus Stein auf die Jagd nach Kleintieren gingen, Beeren und Wildgetreide suchten und außerdem Körbe und Sandalen fertigen konnten. Ihre späteren Nachfahren waren Angehörige der Anasazi-Kultur, die auf dem Colorado-Plateau der heutigen Bundesstaaten Arizona, Utah, Colorado und New Mexico beheimatet waren. Auch sie lebten erst als Jäger und Sammler, gingen aber dann zum Mais- und Bohnenanbau und zur Truthahnzucht über. Sie waren die Erbauer der ersten Pueblos, die aus ungebranntem Lehm errichtet wurden. Grubenhäuser, so genannte Kivas, dienten ihnen als Kultstätte. Als im 13. Jahrhundert jedoch eine jahrelange Trockenperiode das Colorado-Plateau beherrschte, mussten die Anasazi das Gebiet verlassen und zogen in Richtung Norden nach Arizona, zum Zuni River und zum Rio Grande. Sie galten als Vorfahren der heutigen Hopi und Pueblo-Indianer.

Nachdem das Gebiet des Grand Canyon verlassen war, zogen von Norden weitere Nomadenstämme, die Apachen und Navajo, von Süden und Westen außerdem die Yuma, Zuni und Hopi an den Colorado. 

Die Angehörigen der Havasupai, einem zur Yuma-Sprachfamilie gehöriger Stamm, lebten in den Frühlings- und Sommermonaten sogar auf dem Boden des Grand Canyon, um sich dort vor Angreifern zurückzuziehen und um ihre Gärten zu bestellen. Im Winter gingen sie auf die Jagd nach Antilopen, Bergschafen und Hirschen. Noch heute galten sie als der isolierteste Indianerstamm der Vereinigten Staaten. Ihre Reservation konnte man nur über zwei Pfade erreichen, die vom Rand des Canyons hinunterführten.

Ziel unserer Exkursion sollte es sein, weitere Hinweise auf schon längst vergangene Kulturen wie die der Anasazi zu finden. Über die neuere Geschichte dieses Gebietes war vieles bekannt, denn dazu konnte man die Chroniken der Vereinigten Staaten und Mexikos, aber auch die Stammesältesten der dort noch lebenden Völker befragen, deren überlieferte Sagen sehr aufschlussreich waren. Der Zeitabschnitt vor der Eroberung des Kontinents durch die weißen Einwanderer war es, der noch zu großen Teilen im Dunklen lag. Die bereits gefundenen Korbwaren der Anasazi hatten sich in dem trockenen Klima des Colorado-Plateaus gut erhalten können, es waren ihrer jedoch nicht viele gewesen und ihre jahreszeitliche Datierung schwierig.

Wir wollten außerdem nach weiteren Hinterlassenschaften, wie etwa Kleidungsstücken, Keramiken oder Resten der Kivas, Ausschau halten und uns dann zwecks Aufarbeitung und Konservierung der Funde mit der Universität von Nevada in Las Vegas zusammenschließen. Unser Vorhaben war mit dem dortigen Institutsleiter abgesprochen. Bei einem aufsehenerregenden oder kompliziert zu bergenden Fund durften wir auf sofortige professionelle Unterstützung hoffen. 

Unser aller Traum war es natürlich, ein Skelett oder am besten ein noch nicht eröffnetes Grab zu finden, das uns Hinweise auf Rituale, Glauben und Ernährungsgewohnheiten der betreffenden Kultur geben konnte. Für den Fall, dass noch intakte mitochondriale DNA in den Zähnen eines Skelettes vorhanden war, hätte man das so gewonnene Erbgut auch mit dem Genom heute noch lebender Ureinwohner abgleichen können. Auf diese Weise konnte man die Funde auch zeitlich besser einordnen, da die Mutationsrate zwischen beiden Genomvarianten in Abhängigkeit von der Zeit stand.

Dabei stellten die Topologie und die klimatischen Verhältnisse des Grand Canyons sämtliche Wissenschaftlerteams seit jeher vor große Herausforderungen. Das heiße Klima und die Extrembedingungen in der Schlucht ließen darauf vertrauen, dass andere Forscher und neugierige Hobbyarchäologen vom intensiven Suchen abgeschreckt wurden und somit noch genug Funde vorhanden waren, ja, wenn man sie denn fand. Schlussendlich mussten aber auch wir uns mit der Problematik des Trinkwasservorrats, des Sonnenschutzes und der Navigation im Canyon befassen. Wir waren hinreichend mit Kartenmaterial, sowohl in fester als auch in digitaler Form, versorgt. Im Institut in Leipzig hatten Erik und ich schon im Vorfeld nach möglichen Fundstellen gesucht, die wir anhand der dort auftretenden Gesteinsarten im Vergleich zu den früheren Funden der Korbwaren ausfindig machten. Google Earth sei an dieser Stelle Dank gesagt.

Trotzdem war unser Vorhaben gewagt, auch wenn man die Wetterverhältnisse jetzt im späten Frühjahr fast ideal nennen musste. Wir konnten uns unmöglich auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereiten und sowieso würde unser Organismus in der extremen Natur zu Höchstanforderungen auflaufen müssen. Ich konnte mich auf meine körperliche Fitness verlassen, aber trotzdem: wir waren Wissenschaftler, kein Sportlerteam! Als ich den Professor vor wenigen Wochen auf meine Bedenken ansprach, hatte dieser meine Worte augenzwinkernd abgetan mit dem Hinweis, dass für alles gesorgt sei. Nun gut.

Eine knappe Stunde später ging die Maschine in Frankfurt am Main wieder zu Boden. Das lästige Prozedere des erneuten Wartens und Umsteigens in den Flieger nach Las Vegas möchte ich nur kurz erwähnen. Als wir wieder hoch oben in der Luft waren und das tiefe Blau des Atlantiks immer tiefer unter uns lag, ließ ich endlich die Grübeleien sein und tat die Augen zu.


	3. Winnetou

Als ich nach wenigen Stunden wieder erwachte, war es erst kurz nach Mittag und somit lag noch über die Hälfte des Fluges vor uns. Ich sah zur Seite, Erik hatte die Kopfhörer seines MP3-Players aufgesteckt, hielt die Augen geschlossen und wirkte völlig geistesabwesend. Somit stand er vorerst nicht zu meiner Unterhaltung zur Verfügung und ich musste mir einen anderen Gesprächspartner suchen.  
Ich wandte den Kopf um und lugte nach hinten durch die Lücke zwischen unseren Kopfstützen. Der Flieger war voll belegt, es gab nur ein oder zwei leere Sitzplätze. Der Professor saß mit Frau Hagebusch zwei Reihen hinter uns, sie waren leise in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, vielleicht fachlicher Art. Jedenfalls schienen sie gut miteinander auszukommen. Hagi besaß aber auch ein eher friedliches Temperament, mit ihm als Chef hatten wir es alle ganz gut getroffen. Von Dr. Hendrikson konnte ich keine Spur entdecken, vielleicht saß er weiter vorne. 

Auffällig aber war die bunte, internationale Mischung der übrigen Passagiere. Es schienen alle Hautfarben und Nationen vertreten zu sein, angefangen bei den vielen Deutschen und weißen Amerikanern, die bedächtig an ihren Getränken nippten, über Japaner, Schwarze, wenige Italiener, ein indisches oder pakistanisches Pärchen und ein paar wenige Herren dunklerer Koloration, die ich nicht direkt zuordnen konnte. Waren es vielleicht Indianer, oder besser gesagt Native Americans, wie es politisch korrekt hieß? Es sollten wohl durch die US Army auch einige in Westdeutschland stationiert sein. Ich wusste es nicht. Zugegebenermaßen war ich noch nicht über die Grenzen Europas herausgekommen und konnte manche Sprachen und Nationalitäten nicht zweifelsfrei identifizieren.

Wenigstens war mein Englisch nahezu perfekt, da ich für einige frühere Ausgrabungen die Artikel für die jeweiligen Fachzeitschriften hatte verfassen müssen. Das brachte das Studium des Wissenschaftsjournalismus und der Archäologie nun mal mit sich, und ich hatte mich auch gar nicht gegen diese Aufträge aufgelehnt, denn Übung machte bekanntlich den Meister. Der werte Leser mag sich nun fragen: wozu ein derart brotloses Studium? Meine Eltern hatten natürlich ähnliche Zweifel geäußert, und vielleicht hätte ein Lehramtsstudium mir mehr gelegen oder Jura mir ein besseres Einkommen verschafft. Doch letzten Endes hatte ich mich selbstständig entschieden, nämlich für die Aussicht auf ein unbeständiges Leben voller Neugier und Forscherdrang, ungeahnter Entdeckungen, vielleicht auch Abenteuer. 

Ich suchte aus purer Langeweile schließlich meine Lektüre wieder aus dem Handgepäck und vertiefte mich eine Zeit lang darin, bis Erik sich endlich wieder aus seinem Zustand des Dösens aufrappelte und wir uns den restlichen Flug mit ein paar schlechten Archäologen-Scherzen und pseudointelektuellen Gesprächen, die uns beiden großen Spaß machten, verkürzten. Ich war froh, dass wir so gut miteinander harmonierten, obwohl wir gegensätzlicher nicht hätten sein können. Wo ich die meisten Angelegenheiten überaus Ernst nahm, war er locker und fröhlich. Aber vielleicht machte gerade dieser Gegensatz den Reiz unserer Freundschaft aus.

Als die Maschine nach über zehn Stunden endlich tiefer ging und in San Francisco zum zweiten Zwischenstopp zur Landung ansetzte, fühlte ich mich wie gerädert vom langen Sitzen. Durch die Zeitverschiebung war es hier gerade einmal kurz nach Mittag und die Sonne stand noch auf ihrem Höchststand. Durch das neuerliche Umsteigen konnten wir uns wenigstens etwas die Beine vertreten. Im nächsten Flieger nach Las Vegas wählten Erik und ich die Sitzplätze wieder nebeneinander, reckten uns und versuchten uns mit weiteren Späßen die Zeit zu vertreiben. 

Es war nach Ortszeit später Nachmittag, als das Flugzeug durch die leichte Wolkendecke brach und die Skyline der Metropole Las Vegas sich uns entgegenstreckte. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend, das Meer der grauen Hochhäuser reichte fast bis zum Horizont. Um die Stadtränder entdeckte ich mehr Grün von den Villen, Gärten und Parks der reicheren Bewohner dieser Großstadt. Darüber hinaus sah ich am Rand vom aufgewirbelten Staub verschwommene, helle Landschaften, jedenfalls die Prärien und felsigen Täler des Umlandes. Nach der Landung erfolgte das letzte Umsteigen in einen kleineren Flieger nach Flagstaff in Arizona, da Las Vegas noch mehr als 400 Meilen von unserem Zielort entfernt lag. 

Diesmal saß Erik am Fenster, aber ich schaute an seinem Kopf vorbei auf die rauen Prärien, die von der Nachmittagssonne hell beschienen wurden. Die Vegetation wurde karger, je weiter wir uns von der großen Stadt entfernten. Wir überflogen den Colorado River in seinem tief gelegenen Bett, die bewaldete Gebirgsketten der White Hills und unzählige Steppen und Gesteinshalden. Auf den Hochebenen schien es keinen einzigen Tropfen Wasser zu geben, die unwirklich anmutende Landschaft besaß fast den Charakter einer Mondlandschaft. 

Die Landung des Fliegers auf der Rollbahn in Flagstaff erfolgte verhältnismäßig weich und wenige Minuten später drängte ich zusammen mit Erik zum Ausgang der Maschine. Unsere drei Kollegen trafen wir in der großen Halle wieder, während wir auf unser Gepäck warteten. Die Koffer trafen schließlich einer nach dem anderen auf dem Laufband ein, während viele der übrigen Mitreisenden ihre Sachen schon fortgeschafft hatten. Dafür kamen neue Touristen an und umdrängten uns, denn der Flughafen zu einer der berühmtesten Sehenswürdigkeiten der Vereinigten Staaten war zumeist überfüllt.   
Währenddessen zückte der Professor sein überaus altmodisches Handy und telefonierte kurz auf Englisch. Als er das Gespräch beendet hatte, sah er uns, seine wartenden Untergebenen, einen nach dem anderen mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an: „Ich habe jetzt mit einem Flughafenmitarbeiter telefoniert, der den Transport unserer Kisten aus dem Frachtraum geregelt hat. Dabei war mir das Büro der Universität von Nevada behilflich, die Zuständigen dort haben unsere Geländewagen angemietet. Ich weiß, wir sind natürlich alle müde, aber es liegt jetzt noch die Autofahrt bis zum Hotel vor uns. Dafür fangen wir mit der richtigen Arbeit erst morgen an. Also, wer möchte fahren?“

Ich nahm belustigt zur Kenntnis, wie Erik ein leises Stöhnen unterdrückte, mir dafür aber seinen Ellbogen unauffällig in die Seite stieß. Sicherlich fühlte sich keiner von uns mehr in der Lage, geschweige denn dazu bewilligt, eine Autofahrt mit einem unbekannten Wagen in fremdem Terrain zu übernehmen. Professor Hagens musterte uns der Reihe nach, bis sein Blick glücklicherweise an Dr. Hendrikson hängen blieb.   
Dieser zögerte kurz und nickte dann unmerklich. „Na gut, Chef, ich fahre eben. Aber warum werden wir nicht abgeholt?“

Unser Chef sprach weiter: „Es hat sich also doch noch jemand gefunden, sehr schön. Wir haben keinen eigenen Fahrer bekommen, da wir die Autos am Canyon noch für unsere Funde brauchen und die Hotelangestellten wohl zu ausgelastet sind. Wenn wir alles haben, sollten wir jetzt aufbrechen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir im Hotel noch ein tüchtiges Abendessen bekommen.“ 

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich unser Vorgesetzter schon ab und sprach einen Flughafenmitarbeiter an einem der Schalter an. Wir mussten erneut warten, dann traf ein anderer uniformierter Angestellter ein, der unsere kleine Gruppe kurz darauf zum Parkdeck führte. In einer dunklen Ecke im ersten Tiefgeschoss standen zwei schwarze Jeeps Renegade, davor ein großer Mann, sicherlich ein weiterer Servicemitarbeiter, der mit einem Transportwagen mit unseren Kisten obenauf schon sichtbar auf uns wartete. Natürlich brauchten wir für unsere Grabungen auch die dafür nötigen Gerätschaften, die wir nicht in unserem privaten Gepäck hatten verstauen können.

Die Miene unseres Kollegen Dr. Hendrikson erhellte sich jedenfalls sofort, als er die Fahrzeuge in Augenschein nahm. Eines der Modelle wirkte noch nagelneu, das andere schon etwas älter mit deutlichen Dreckspuren am Heck und auch dem ein oder anderen Kratzer in der Karosserie. Trotzdem konnten wir mit diesen Mietwagen wirklich zufrieden sein, sie boten mehr als genug Platz und die starken Motoren versprachen mit 140 PS eine zuverlässige Leistung, ließen außerdem das Herz unserer mitreisenden Autoliebhaber höher schlagen. Allradantrieb und ein modernes Navigationssystem gehörten zudem auch mit zur Ausstattung.

Nach der Schlüsselübergabe und dem Verladen unseres Gepäcks und der Kisten stiegen wir ein, Erik und ich bei Dr. Hendrikson, während sich Frau Hagebusch zu unserem Professor gesellte, der sich mit Begeisterung hinter das Lenkrad des neuen Jeeps geschwungen hatte. Eigentlich ein Jammer, wie mit den Fördergeldern unseres Institutes umgegangen wurde. Allerdings wäre lediglich ein Wagen für uns alle, einschließlich Gepäck, nicht ausreichend gewesen.

Da ich die größte Person in unserer Exkursionsgruppe war, hatte ich mich sogleich auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt und gab unser Ziel in das Navigationssystem ein. Bis zum Hotel hatten wir noch eine Fahrt von etwa 80 Meilen vor uns. Ich lehnte mich entspannt zurück, als der Kollege den Motor startete und Gas gab, schaute nach hinten in den Rückspiegel, aus dem mich Erik munter angrinste. Alle Müdigkeit war verflogen, als der Jeep auf der historischen Route 66 durch kleinere Wäldchen und an Mais- und Sojafeldern vorbei fuhr und die Großstadt Flagstaff nur tangierte. Nach dem insgesamt 15-stündigen Flug mobilisierten unsere Körper, ausgelöst durch die Vorfreude und die unbekannte Umgebung, noch einmal alle Reserven, bevor wir hoffentlich einen geruhsamen Abend und eine ungestörte Nachtruhe genießen konnten.

Erik wurde zunehmend euphorischer, je weiter wir in Richtung Norden durch die karge Landschaft fuhren. Auch ich konnte mich einer heiteren Stimmung nicht länger erwehren. Auf den von dürren Gräsern bedeckten Steppen blühten noch einige Frühlingskräuter, die sicherlich in dem regenarmen Klima bald vertrocknen würden. Ab und zu schoben sich niedrige Kieferngewächse vor den Horizont und verdeckten den malerischen Blick auf die dunklen Gipfel der San Francisco Peaks, die aus weiter Ferne erkennbar waren. Wir passierten kleinere Ortschaften mit etlichen Motels und großen amerikanischen Fahrzeugen auf den sonst fast ausgestorbenen Parkplätzen. Wir hielten nirgendwo an, sondern trachteten danach, dem Professor auf dem Highway zu folgen, der mit beachtlichem Nachdruck aufs Gaspedal trat.

Bald darauf nahm der Untergrund der weiten Prärie um uns einen rötlichen Farbton an, der von den Eisenmineralien des Grundgesteins herrührte. Die Vegetation wurde nach einiger Zeit wieder dichter, da sich nun Fichten und hohe Douglas-Tannen zu dem Kieferngestrüpp gesellten. Tiere sahen wir keine, stattdessen wurde die Umgebung zunehmend felsiger und hügeliger. Ich schaute neugierig aus dem Fenster, während Hendrikson das Autoradio anschaltete. Von anhaltendem Rauschen unterbrochen, drang die klare Stimme des Sprechers in breitem amerikanischem Akzent aus dem Lautsprecher: “…die gestrigen Vorfälle in… *Rauschen* konnten noch nicht geklärt werden, aber unsere zuverlässigen Cops sind am Ermitteln. Wir werden Sie auf dem Laufenden halten… *Rauschen*. Nun zum Wetter…“

Hendrikson drehte weiter an der Regelung, bis der sich auf der Höhe seiner Laufbahn befindende Elvis Presley zu hören war. Ich blickte zu meinen Kollegen, während „Love me tender“ das Innere unseres Geländewagens mit seinem zärtlichen Klang erfüllte. Hendrikson hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen, fuhr aber unbeirrt weiter. Zögernd ergriff ich das Wort: „Habt ihr gehört, es gab gestern irgendeinen Vorfall, vielleicht ein Verbrechen. Wir sollten die Augen und Ohren offen halten, vielleicht erfahren wir im Hotel etwas davon.“

Erik schien das Gehörte kaum zu beeindrucken. „Ach, wir wissen ja gar nicht, was Sache war, vielleicht sind Kinder in die Süßwarenabteilung von Walmart eingebrochen oder ein Casino in Las Vegas wurde ausgeraubt.“

Sogar der ernste Hendrikson ließ ein Lächeln sehen, ich entgegnete aber: „Das mag sein, aber wir können nicht ausschließen, dass sich diese unbekannten Vorfälle am Grand Canyon zugetragen haben. Ich werde heute noch versuchen, mehr darüber zu erfahren.“

Mein Freund auf der Rückbank winkte ab. „Tu das, Karl, wenn es dich beruhigt. Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen jedenfalls andere Sorgen haben, nämlich, wie wir Hagi zufrieden stellen können, ohne von der Gluthitze verbrannt oder von Klapperschlangen gebissen zu werden.“

Ich musste ihm ja eigentlich Recht geben, und doch meinte ich, meinem Instinkt trauen zu können und auf der Hut bleiben zu müssen. Schließlich befanden wir uns nun nicht mehr in der trauten Umgebung Leipzigs, in der man sich nur ernsthafte Sorgen machen musste, wenn man unbeabsichtigt in eine Horde wütender Fußballfans oder in den randalierenden linken Mob geriet. Möglicherweise waren meine Bedenken übertrieben, aber das würde sich mit Sicherheit noch herausstellen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde mussten wir schließlich nach links abbiegen, um zum Grand Canyon Village und zu unserem Hotel zu gelangen. Die große Beschilderung neben der Straße, die uns auf die verschiedenen Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten und Restaurants hinwies, war nicht zu übersehen.   
Hendrikson verlangsamte das Fahrtempo und bog ab. Einige hundert Meter mussten wir noch die kurvenreiche Straße weiterfahren, passierten einen Campingplatz und mehrere unter Bäumen gelegene Rastplätze, dann zog sich der Wald zurück und machte einigen dunkel gestrichenen Holzhäusern und nicht mehr ganz neuen Hotels Platz. Im Hintergrund sah man allerdings schon die rötlich schimmernden Gesteinsformationen. Wir bekamen zwar noch keinen direkten Einblick in die Schlucht, da wir die Dorfstraße weitergeführt wurden, aber die Aufregung machte sich nun in uns allen breit. Selbst Dr. Hendrikson, der doch auf die Straße schauen sollte, wandte immer wieder den Kopf zur Seite in Richtung Canyon. 

Nach zwei weiteren Kurven kam endlich das Hotel El Tovar hinter dem immensen Parkplatz in Sicht. Es verfügte über lediglich drei Stockwerke, erstreckte sich dafür aber deutlich mehr als hundert Meter in die Breite. Die Fassade war dunkelbraun und ebenfalls aus Holz gearbeitet, das Dach mit roten Ziegeln gedeckt, die Eingangstreppe von einer Veranda aus grauen Steinen eingefasst. Rings um das Gebäude waren Laubbäume gepflanzt, wahrscheinlich künstlich angelegt. Trotzdem war ich kurzzeitig enttäuscht, da von der Kante des Canyon keine Spur zu sehen war und diese darum wohl noch etwas entfernt lag.  
Hendrikson folgte dem Wagen des Professors auf den Parkplatz, auf dem sich momentan nur wenige andere Fahrzeuge befanden. Nach dem Aussteigen streckten wir uns; äußerst erschöpft, wie wir alle waren, blickte ich dennoch in rundum strahlende Gesichter.

Hagi ließ enthusiastisch die Wagentür zuknallen. „Jetzt kommt, ihr lieben Kollegen. Das Gepäck können wir später auf die Zimmer schaffen. Das Abendessen geht auf mich.“

Zufrieden folgten wir ihm die Eingangstreppe hinauf und in das große Foyer des Hotels. Eine dunkelhaarige Kellnerin geleitete uns in den Gastraum, wo wir uns an einem großen Tisch am Fenster niederließen. Es waren nur wenige andere Gäste, allesamt weiße Amerikaner, anwesend, dadurch konnte ich unsere Umgebung umso ungestörter mustern. Auch das Innere des Hotels war aus schlichtem, aber gut gearbeitetem Holz gefertigt, das Mobiliar konnte man rustikal, aber nicht übertrieben nennen. Ein weiterer Bediensteter brachte uns die Karten, während Frau Dr. Hagebusch das Wort ergriff: „Mein lieber Herr Professor, die Übernachtungen hier werden doch kostspielig sein. Wie soll die Uni das denn bezahlen?“

Wir alle schmunzelten, während Professor Hagens mit einem leichten Lächeln antwortete: „Frau Hagebusch, gerade Sie haben durch Ihre hervorragende Arbeit im letzten Jahr diesen Luxus verdient. Es war aber ein Komplettangebot, das wir hier in Anspruch nehmen. Wenn Sie Genaueres wissen wollen, müssen Sie mit unserer Sekretärin in Leipzig telefonieren. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass die wissenschaftlichen Entdeckungen, die wir hier machen werden, die Kosten wieder wettmachen.“

Erik und ich grinsten uns vielsagend an, bis ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm und abgelenkt wurde, sodass ich die weitere Unterhaltung nicht mehr verfolgte. Ein noch relativ junger, dunkelhäutiger Mann war soeben in den Gastraum getreten und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz an einem der Nachbartische, an dem schon ein volles Bierglas stand. Er war von schlanker, hoch gewachsener Gestalt, die eine große Kraft und Eleganz der Bewegungen vermuten ließ, die Haltung aufrecht und stolz. In der harschen Natur des Grand Canyon, die den Menschen geistig und körperlich extrem fordern musste, jedenfalls eine Notwendigkeit, die zu einer allmählichen Anpassung an die örtlichen Gegebenheiten führte. 

Er trug Jeans und ein schlichtes schwarzes T-Shirt, welches die kräftigen, gebräunten Arme und wohlgeformten Hände sehen ließ. An den zierlichen Füßen dieses Indianers, denn um einen solchen handelte es sich augenscheinlich, saßen Schuhe aus braunem Wildleder, die den traditionellen Mokassins sehr ähnelten. Sein reichliches, bläulich schimmerndes schwarzes Haar hatte er auf dem Kopf zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, von wo aus es ihm lang und schwer über den Rücken hernieder fiel. Die Farbe seiner Haut war ein mattes Hellbraun mit einem leisen Bronzeton. Das edel geschnittene Gesicht sprach von einer ernsten männlichen Schönheit, welche ich selten zuvor in einem ähnlichen Ausmaß gesehen hatte. Die Stirn war hoch, seine Wangenknochen standen fast unmerklich hervor. Einen Bart trug er nicht, deshalb war der liebreich milde Schwung seiner halbvollen Lippen deutlich zu sehen (vgl. „Weihnacht“). 

Am meisten beeindruckte mich aber dieses ausdrucksvolle und tiefgründige, fast schwarze Augenpaar, das einen samtartigen Glanz besaß. Der Indianer hob den Kopf und ließ nun geschwind den Blick über die anderen Gäste und auch über unsere kleine Gruppe streifen, bis dieser schlussendlich an mir hängen blieb. Für einige Sekunden sahen wir uns geradewegs in die Augen, und mir erschien es, als ob dieser tiefgründige Blick fast bis auf den Grund meiner Seele reichen wollte. In den seinen war für einen Moment ein kurzes Aufleuchten zu sehen, fast wie ein freundlicher Gruß, den er mir zuschickte. Ich hatte sofort den Eindruck, keinen gewöhnlichen Menschen vor mir zu haben, und konnte den Moment kaum erwarten, an dem ich ihn näher kennen lernen durfte.

In dem Moment traf der Kellner wieder ein und fragte nach unseren Wünschen. Er nahm unsere Bestellungen auf und wandte sich wieder um, da trat der eindrucksvolle Indianer auf ihn zu und wechselte ein paar leise Worte mit ihm, wobei ich „Führer“ und „Expedition“ aufschnappen konnte. Schlagartig fiel mir des Rätsels Lösung wie Schuppen von den Augen und ein untrügliches Gespür verriet mir, wer der Mann war, den ich soeben erst bewundert hatte. 

Der Indianer trat daraufhin an unseren Tisch, um uns in reinem, beinahe akzentfreien Englisch selbstbewusst mit seiner sonoren Stimme anzusprechen: „Ich bin Winnetou vom Stamme der Mescalero-Apachen und werde in den kommenden Tagen euer Führer sein. Ich heiße euch hier im Grand Canyon willkommen, ihr könnt euch mit allen Fragen an mich wenden. Wir werden morgen pünktlich um 8 Uhr aufbrechen, um der Hitze des Tages zu entgehen.“

Der Professor erwiderte die Begrüßung, erhob sich und setzte sich mit Winnetou kurzerhand an dessen Tisch, wohl um mit ihm die Reiseroute oder andere Details zu besprechen, während wir anderen uns wieder unserer ursprünglichen Unterhaltung zuwandten. Ich aber drehte immer wieder den Kopf, um mir diesen einnehmenden, aber auch geheimnisvollen Menschen genauer zu besehen, der meinen Blick anzog wie das Licht die Motte. Es lag mir fern, mit dieser Neugier irgendeine unlautere Absicht zu verbinden, dennoch sah ich mich augenblicklich außerstande, der Faszination dieses Mannes zu widerstehen.

Einige Minuten später kehrte der Professor an unseren Tisch zurück, Winnetou aber saß weiterhin alleine und schien damit zufrieden. Ich bezweifelte, dass er schüchtern war oder befürchtete, dass wir Weißen ihn ablehnen würden. Er wirkte eher wie ein Mann, der tief in sich ruhte und dem die Einsamkeit nichts ausmachte. Vor sich hatte er das Glas Bier stehen, von dem er aber nur in mäßigem Tempo trank. 

Winnetou saß nun wieder mit dem Rücken zu uns, sodass ich ihn weiterhin unbemerkt beobachten konnte. Außer der bereits beschriebenen Kleidung trug er keinen Schmuck oder sonstige Statussymbole. Die benötigte er aber auch nicht, um einen herausragenden Eindruck zu machen. An seiner Sprechweise, aber auch in seinen Augen hatte ich die überragende Intelligenz erkannt, die in ihm wohnte. Ich beschloss insgeheim, der Freund dieses Mannes zu werden. Als er sein Bier geleert und bezahlt hatte, stand er auf, bedachte unsere Gruppe noch mit einem kurzen Nicken als Abschiedsgruß und verließ dann den Gastsaal.


	4. Erschütterung

Das bestellte Mahl war üppig und zweifellos dazu geeignet, müde Geister wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, trotzdem war ich noch so in Gedanken, dass ich von der Unterhaltung meiner Kollegen nicht viel mitbekam. Nach dem Essen verstreute sich unsere kleine Reisegruppe und die meisten begaben sich zur Nachtruhe auf ihr Zimmer, nachdem wir unsere Koffer aus den Mietwagen geholt hatten. Nur Frau Dr. Hagebusch hatte ein Einzelzimmer bekommen, während ich mir mit Erik ein Doppelzimmer teilte und der Professor zusammen mit Dr. Hendrikson untergebracht war. Ich ging noch kurz mit Erik auf das in schlichtem Stil gehaltene Zimmer, um unser Gepäck hoch zu schaffen. 

Mein müder Kollege schaltete auch sogleich den Fernseher an und breitete sich auf seiner Hälfte des Doppelbettes aus. Ich aber war von einer gewissen inneren Unruhe erfüllt und verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Mein Unverständnis kundtuend, sprach ich ihn an: „Erik, ist das dein Ernst mit dem Fernseher? Wir sind endlich beim Grand Canyon, willst du ihn nicht sehen?“

Mein Freund antwortete, ohne mich anzuschauen, den Blick unverwandt auf die schimmernde Mattscheibe gerichtet: „Doch Karl, will ich, aber erst will ich mich ausruhen. Der Tag war so anstrengend und mein Bauch ist voll. Der Grand Canyon läuft schon nicht weg. Nun geh schon, es lässt dir ja sonst doch keine Ruhe. Ich komme dann nach, später.“

Schweigend zog ich also die Schuhe wieder an, fuhr mit dem Lift nach unten und trat über die Eingangstreppe vor das Hotel. Ich überquerte den geräumigen, inzwischen gut gefüllten Parkplatz und umrundete den künstlich angelegten Park, der sich um das Hotel El Tovar erstreckte. Die heiße Nachmittagsluft war mittlerweile einer angenehmen abendlichen Brise gewichen. Um diese Jahreszeit waren viele Touristen hier, um das beeindruckende Naturschauspiel des Canyons einmal leibhaftig zu erleben. Die meisten Leute waren bereits der Hitze entflohen und hatten sich ins Hotel zurückgezogen, sodass ich auf meinem Weg zur Abbruchkante des Canyon nicht allzu vielen Menschen begegnete. Überhaupt war die Natur hier so gewaltig und allumfassend, das Grand Canyon Village aber von so überschaubarer Größe, dass sich keine Menschentrauben bildeten wie beispielsweise am Kölner Dom.

Je weiter ich mich vom Hotel entfernte, desto spärlicher wurde die Vegetation. Ich war schon nach wenigen Minuten überwältigt von dem grandiosen Schauspiel, dem ich mich nun näherte, und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich etwas Derartiges noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und dass mich diese Dimensionen zu Boden rissen, so klein fühlte ich mich plötzlich. Es war nur schwer zu begreifen, dass sich zu beiden Seiten gewaltige Tafelberge vor meinen Augen auftaten, je näher ich an die Schlucht trat. Im Auto von der Straße aus waren diese Ausmaße keineswegs denkbar gewesen.   
Die obere Kante des rauen, rötlich-grauen Gesteins wirkte überall wie glatt abrasiert. Darunter waren unzählige Schichten, Maserungen und Abbruchkanten erkennbar, die dem geschulten Geologen Auskunft über die Entstehung dieses Naturmonuments gaben. Man konnte nicht weit in die Tiefe blicken, da der Rand der Schlucht mit Kiefern und Wacholder-Sträuchern bewachsen war. Außerdem fiel die Kante nicht steil ab, sondern gab den Blick auf weitere Gesteinsformationen und weiter unten liegende Tafelberge frei. Ich konnte keinen einzigen Blick auf den Colorado River erhaschen, der mehr als einen Kilometer unter meinen Füßen liegen musste. Der gegenüberliegende Rand des Canyons schien kilometerweit von meinem derzeitigen Standort entfernt. Und trotz der Feststellung, dass sich die Schlucht hier bis an den Horizont erstreckte, stellte dieser Ausblick nur einen kleinen, geradezu verschwindend geringen Flächenanteil des Grand Canyon dar, welcher mehr als 400 Kilometer lang war. Der Verstand konnte diese Dimensionen nicht begreifen. Von der spärlichen Vegetation der oberen Schichten einmal abgesehen, schien die karge Landschaft unbelebt, und doch wusste ich, dass im Canyon neben vielen Vogel- und Reptilienarten auch größere Säugetiere wie Dickhornschafe, Pumas und Maultierhirsche eine Heimat gefunden hatten. 

Da ich mich noch in der Hotelanlage befand, war die Abbruchkante hier von einer niedrigen Steinmauer umfasst. Ich trat näher an diese heran und ließ meine hungrigen Augen rundum schweifen. Rechter Hand, auf einem kleinen Felsen außerhalb der Mauer am Rande des Canyons sitzend, erblickte ich zu meiner Überraschung von weitem eine dunkle Gestalt, die still und unbeweglich in die vom warmen Abendlicht beschienene Schlucht starrte.   
Eine freudige Erwartung ließ mich erraten, wen ich da vor mir hatte. Zudem war die schwarze Haarpracht und stolze Körperhaltung unverkennbar. Des Weiteren erschien es mir offensichtlich, dass sich ein Mensch wie Winnetou nicht gerne in den engen Wänden einer Behausung aufhielt, sondern bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit die Freiheit der Natur suchte, die seinem Charakter, seinem ganzen Wesen mehr entsprechen musste. Noch hatte ich ihn nicht kennengelernt, aber diesen günstigen Zeitpunkt wollte ich jetzt gerne nutzen, um meine ihn betreffenden Vermutungen auf ihre Richtigkeit zu überprüfen.

Winnetou drehte sich erst um, als mich nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm trennten. Sein ruhiger Blick traf meinen, und ich reichte ihm freundlich die Hand mit den Worten: „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, wenn ich mich zu dir setze? Mein Name ist Karl und ich wollte auch noch ein wenig ins Freie. Im Hotel werden wir schließlich noch lange genug sein.“  
Winnetou deutete kurz mit seiner Linken auf den Platz neben sich, wo ich mich sogleich niederließ. Sicherlich wurde dabei meine Hose beschmutzt, aber das war mir gleichgültig. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens antwortete er mir: „Setz dich ruhig, du störst nicht. Wir werden ab morgen für längere Zeit unterwegs sein, da ist es gut, wenn wir uns heute schon kennenlernen. Wir werden auch einige Anstrengungen zu bewältigen haben, von denen ich hoffe, dass deine Gefährten ihnen gewachsen sind.“

Ich lächelte sacht und wandte den Kopf zu diesem interessanten Menschen, der mir schon jetzt so sympathisch war. Zudem war mir aufgefallen, dass er nur an den körperlichen Fähigkeiten meiner Kollegen zweifelte, aber scheinbar nicht an meinen. Sein Blick war wach und aufmerksam, er schien alles um sich herum, mich und unsere Unterhaltung, aber auch jede Einzelheit des großartigen Panoramas um uns mit größter Konzentration zu verfolgen. Natürlich hatte er auch bemerkt, dass unser hoch verehrter Herr Professor nicht die am meisten geeignete Person war, um den ganzen Tag bei 30 Grad Celsius und mehr im Grand Canyon zu wandern und zu campieren.

Winnetous schönes Profil betrachtend, fuhr ich fort: „Das hoffe ich auch, allerdings hat er schon ähnliche Exkursionen unternommen und ist wahrscheinlich zäher, als wie er aussieht. Darf ich fragen, warum du hier arbeitest? Ich dachte, die Reservation der Apachen läge woanders.“

Ich hatte mich im Vorfeld etwas über die verschiedenen Indianerstämme, ihre Kultur und Geschichte informiert, sah nun aber, dass ich dies noch nicht ausreichend getan hatte. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, Winnetous Charakter bereits jetzt ein wenig beurteilen zu können und er nicht so leicht zu irritieren war, konnte es doch sein, dass ich unbemerkt einen Faux pax beging. Das wollte ich natürlich nach Möglichkeit vermeiden.

Der Mescalero sah mir nun auch ins Gesicht. „Das stimmt, aber dort ist es nicht so leicht, Arbeit zu finden. Hier gibt es genug Touristen, dass meine Fähigkeiten gefragt sind.“

„Was sind denn deine Fähigkeiten als unser Führer? Ich meine, außer den Ortskenntnissen, natürlich.“

„Ich habe von meinem Stamm gelernt, Spuren zu deuten, die der Tiere als auch die der unbelebten Natur. Ich werde zusammen mit dem anderen Scout euer Überleben sichern. Ihr werdet ihm morgen noch begegnen. Ich bin auch im Gebrauch verschiedener Waffen ausgebildet.“

Ich stutzte. „Sind wir hier denn nicht sicher?“

Winnetou zog die dunklen Brauen leicht zusammen. „Nicht so sicher, wie es scheint.“

Ich wartete kurz, ob er dem noch etwas hinzufügen wollte. Da aber nichts kam, fragte ich weiter: „Bist du das ganze Jahr hier?“

„Nein, in der kälteren Jahreszeit, wenn weniger Besucher kommen, bin ich zu Hause bei meinem Stamm. Aber nun möchte Winnetou dich auch fragen, woher du kommst und was ihr hier zu untersuchen gedenkt.“

Ich schaute bedächtig in die tiefe Schlucht, die wir morgen endlich näher kennen lernen würden und antwortete ihm: „Unsere Arbeitsgruppe beschäftigt sich mit der Besiedlung der amerikanischen und eurasischen Kontinente, um es einmal kurz zu fassen. Wir hoffen, Hinweise auf die frühen Kulturen, zum Beispiel auf die Anasazi zu finden. Ich bin im Team für das Einordnen und Katalogisieren der Funde zuständig, aber wir teilen uns sowieso die Arbeit. Die Funde werden wir anschließend im Labor der Universität in Las Vegas untersuchen, aber dann dort belassen, da wir sie nicht mit nach Europa ausführen dürfen.“

Winnetou nickte bestätigend. „Das ist auch richtig so, die Schätze der Natur gehören nicht in ein fremdes Land. Es wäre am besten, wenn man sie an ihrem natürlichen Platz beließe, aber in einer Universität können sie wenigstens der Öffentlichkeit zugängig gemacht werden.“

Eigentlich musste ich Winnetou innerlich Recht geben, obwohl der Professor und auch einige meiner Kollegen es gerne anders sehen würden. Wir schwiegen einige Minuten, dann fragte der Apache: “Ihr kommt aus Deutschland? Ein Flüchtiger aus diesem Land jenseits des Großen Wassers kam einst zu meinen Ahnen und wurde in unserem Stamm aufgenommen. Wie lebst du in deiner Heimat und wie lange wollt ihr hier bleiben?“

Ich wunderte mich momentan über diese Neuigkeit und beschloss, Winnetou bei günstiger Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen. Dass einst ein Landsmann von mir seinen Weg zu den Apachen gefunden hatte und bei ihnen geblieben war, machte mich immens neugierig. Zudem mochte dieser Umstand vielleicht zu Winnetous augenscheinlicher Offenheit mir gegenüber beitragen.   
Ich freute mich über sein Interesse, das wohl wirklich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, dies ein Umstand, der nicht selbstverständlich war. Ich hatte etliche Nachrichtenmeldungen zu dem immer noch bestehenden Rassenhass und den Diskriminierungen gegenüber Minderheiten gelesen, die in den Vereinigten Staaten vorherrschten. Dadurch blieben die verschiedenen Ethnien meist unter sich und der kulturelle Austausch war erschwert. An den typischen Tourismushochburgen sah das natürlich schon etwas anders aus. Trotzdem war ich froh, dass mich dieser Mann ohne Vorbehalte gleich als seinen Gesprächspartner akzeptierte. 

Wenn man uns betrachtete, wie wir so im Sonnenuntergang zusammen saßen, gaben wir gewiss ein harmonisches, aber auch sehr gegensätzliches Bild ab – dort der langhaarige Indianer mit den dunklen Augen, ich der blonde, wenn auch braungebrannte Weiße mit den blauen Augen. Die raue Schönheit des Canyons tat sein Übriges dazu, dass ich ganz entspannen konnte und die Anstrengungen des langen Fluges von mir abfielen. Was sollte ich in der Enge des Hotelzimmers, wenn ich hier wiederbelebt wurde von der eindrucksvollen Kraft, die in dieser sagenhaften Natur wohnte. Ein Rabe kreiste längere Zeit über unseren Köpfen und ließ sich schließlich auf dem nicht weit entfernten Rasen der Parkanlage nieder, um nach den weggeworfenen Essensresten der Touristen zu suchen. Ich schmunzelte ob dieses Bildes, das mich doch sehr an die Heimat erinnerte.

Ich erzählte Winnetou noch einiges über mein Leben in Leipzig und über Deutschland allgemein, von dem er noch nicht allzu viel gehört hatte. Die meisten Amerikaner waren in europäischer Geschichte ja nicht sonderlich bewandert.   
Winnetou hörte mich ruhig an, dann saßen wir noch eine Weile schweigend beisammen und genossen die friedliche Abendstimmung. Ja, in mir war Frieden, ich fühlte Ausgleich und eine tiefe Ruhe an der Seite dieses Indianers. Ich hätte ihn noch manches zu fragen gehabt, war ich doch jetzt sehr neugierig geworden bezüglich der Kultur und Geschichte seines Volkes, aber natürlich auch zu seiner eigenen Lebensgeschichte. Jedoch wollte ich auch nicht zu neugierig erscheinen. Wir würden wahrscheinlich noch einige Wochen miteinander verbringen, somit blieb noch genug Zeit, um mehr über ihn zu erfahren.

Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, erhoben wir uns schließlich und gingen gemessenen Schrittes zusammen zum Hotel zurück. Winnetou war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als ich, deshalb glich sich unsere Schrittweite fast automatisch aneinander an, und mit beinahe selbstverständlicher Leichtigkeit bewegten wir uns Seite an Seite durch die begrünte Parkanlage, im selben Takt, mit gleichem Atemzug. Ich sah kurz zur Seite und gewahrte im fahlen Lichte der Dämmerung sein wehendes Haar, sein ernstes Gesicht und doch auch die stille Aura der erhabenen Persönlichkeit, die ich hinter Winnetous eindrucksvollem Äußeren verborgen glaubte. Der rationale Teil von mir wollte es nicht fassen, und doch erschien es mir, als wenn meine Seele in diesem Augenblick von einer seltsamen Schwingung erfasst wurde, für die es keine vernünftige Erklärung gab. Was war es, das mich erfasst hatte? Konnte es wahr sein, dass dieser Moment mehr bedeutete als das abendliche Gespräch mit einem neuen Bekannten in einer imposanten Umgebung?

Die Größe dieser Empfindung schnürte mir die Kehle zu, und ich musste hart an mich halten, um mir äußerlich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich fragte mich kurz, ob Winnetou vielleicht ähnliche Gedanken hegte, konnte es jedoch derzeit nicht überprüfen. Und so ließ ich den denkwürdigen Augenblick vorbeiziehen in der festen Absicht, Winnetou bald besser kennenzulernen.

Wir traten zusammen durch das Foyer und schließlich in den Fahrstuhl, der näher lag als das Treppenhaus. Sein Zimmer lag wohl in einem höheren Stockwerk als das meine, denn ich verließ schon vor ihm den Lift. Als ich mich beim Hinausgehen noch kurz zu Winnetou umwandte, traf mich wieder ein freundlicher Blick aus diesen schwarzen Augen, mit dem er mir ruhig eine Gute Nacht wünschte. Aber etwas war auch in diesem ehernen Gesicht, das mich innehalten ließ, etwas Suchendes, eine flackernde Hoffnung, die, schneller als mir lieb war, wieder verschwand. 

Erschüttert drehte ich mich schlussendlich um und trat in den hell erleuchteten Korridor. Es war mir, als wäre in der letzten Stunde eine Weiche gestellt worden, die auf mein gesamtes restliches Leben Einfluss nehmen sollte.


	5. Neuer Horizont

Als ich nach dieser eindrucksvollen Begegnung mit Winnetou noch etwas gedankenverloren wieder zu Erik ins Zimmer trat, musste ich unwillkürlich schmunzeln angesichts des humorvollen Bildes, das sich meinen Augen darbot. Die Fernbedienung war meinem schlummernden Freund längst entfallen, er lag in einer seitlichen Position oberhalb der Bettdecke, während seinem leicht offen stehenden Mund sanfte schnaufende Geräusche entfuhren, die man nicht anders als erheiternd nennen konnte. Wie verschieden waren doch die Menschen! Ich war mir sicher, Winnetou nie in einer derart uneleganten Haltung vorfinden zu können, es hätte so gar nicht zu dem ernsthaften Eindruck gepasst, den ich in den vergangenen Stunden von dem Indianer gewonnen hatte. Und doch hatte jede dieser zwei gegensätzlichen Ausprägungen ihrer beider Persönlichkeiten nicht nur ihre eigene Daseinsberechtigung, nein, sie betonten einander auch auf vortrefflichste Weise, veranschaulichten die berührende Spannweite menschlichen Verhaltens und machten jedes Individuum kostbar, einmalig und liebenswert. Keinen von ihnen hätte ich ändern mögen, hätte ihnen keine einzige ihrer jeweiligen Eigenarten wegnehmen oder eine andere hinzufügen wollen!

Ich legte mich alsbald zu Bett, nachdem ich das noch laufende Fernsehgerät ausgeschaltet und die schweren Vorhänge zugezogen hatte. In dieser Nacht schlief ich trotz der ungewohnten Umgebung in dem noch fremden Hotelzimmer tief und traumlos, die Anstrengungen des vergangenen Tages hatten wohl ihr Übriges dazu beigetragen. 

Am darauf folgenden Morgen versammelte sich unsere kleine Expeditionsgruppe pünktlich im Foyer, nachdem wir bereits ein frühes, aber üppiges Morgenmahl genossen hatten. Nun waren wir mit festem Schuhwerk, Sonnenschutz und den nötigen Ausrüstungsgegenständen, wie der Kamera, Kartenmaterial und reichlich Verpflegung, ausgestattet. Der Professor hatte uns schon am Frühstückstisch, bei dem Winnetou zu meinem Bedauern nicht anwesend war, eröffnet, dass für den heutigen Tag lediglich ein eher leichterer Ausflug zur Eingewöhnung an die örtlichen Verhältnisse anstand. Aus diesem Grund hatten wir die Grabungsinstrumente fürs Erste noch im Hotel El Tovar belassen. 

Nachdem wir vollzählig waren, traten wir gemeinsam vor das Hotel auf den Parkplatz und fanden dort Winnetou still wartend an einen jungen Ahornbaum gelehnt, den Kopf in Richtung Canyon gewandt. Sicherlich begegnete er uns lieber im Freien, als sich in der eleganten, aber unpersönlichen Enge des Hotelfoyers aufzuhalten, wo er den neugierigen Blicken der weißen Touristen ausgesetzt war. Die gestrige Jeans hatte er durch eine beigefarbene Trekkinghose getauscht, an seiner Seite trug er eine perlenbestickte, aus dunklem Leder gefertigte Feldtasche, deren Inhalt mir verborgen blieb.

Als der Apache unser Erscheinen gewahrte, löste er sich von dem besagten Baume und näherte sich uns mit einem freundlichen Nicken seines Kopfes. Dabei glitt sein Blick erneut zu mir, wie ich erfreut feststellte, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts Geringeres erwartet hatte, musste ihm unser abendliches Gespräch am Canyon doch auch noch sehr gegenwärtig sein. 

Der Professor grüßte ihn wie nebenbei, aber nicht unfreundlich, und hob dann zu sprechen an: „Nachdem wir nun alle da sind und die erste Nacht wie auch das Frühstück erfolgreich bewältigt haben, wollen wir endlich aufbrechen. Ich möchte, dass alles Probleme oder Fragen gleich geklärt werden, besonders, wenn einem von uns unwohl sein sollte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Eingewöhnung nicht leicht wird, aber Hartnäckigkeit zahlt sich bekanntlich aus.“ Dann wandte er sich an unseren neu hinzugekommenen Begleiter, der sich schweigend neben mich und Erik gestellt hatte: „Winnetou, ich bin sicher, Sie kennen den Weg zu den Piktogrammen auf dem Bright Angel Trail?“  
Dieser erwiderte sofort: „Ja, ich kann euch hinführen. Ihr sollt die Wunder dieses Landes, aber auch seine Geheimnisse kennenlernen.“ 

Frau Dr. Hagebusch stutzte sichtlich ob dieser etwas ungewöhnlichen Ausdrucksweise und starrte den Indianer einige Sekunden lang verwundert an, besann sich dann aber wieder auf ihre höflichen Umgangsformen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen anderen Gegenstand. Mir schwante, dass uns allen noch eine gehörige Lektion bezüglich Sensibilität und Achtung im Umgang mit anderen Kulturen bevorstand.   
Kurz hatte es auch den Anschein, als ob Winnetou seinen vorangegangenen Worten noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, er unterließ es aber und wandte den Blick ab. Stattdessen forderte uns Hagi nun zum Aufbruch auf, und so setzten wir uns gemächlichen Schrittes in Bewegung. Winnetou begab sich sogleich an die Spitze unserer Gruppe und führte uns zunächst über den Parkplatz, an einigen anderen Hotels vorbei und in westlicher Richtung durch die kleine Ortschaft. Vorläufig waren unsere vorherigen lockeren Gespräche verstummt, was womöglich mit dem Auftauchen des Indianers und der noch ungewohnten Situation zu tun haben mochte. Frau Hagebusch, die ihre übliche elegante Kleidung abgelegt hatte und heute ein erstaunlich rustikales Outfit trug, musterte Winnetou mit sichtlicher, kaum verhohlener Neugier, die ich ihr nicht verdenken konnte. Seine geheimnisvolle Erscheinung mitsamt der anders gearteten Mentalität, die sich spürbar von den Gepflogenheiten der gewöhnlichen Bürger Leipzigs unterschied, musste unbedingt auffallen.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten wir einen breiten Kiesweg, der von der Hauptstraße weg und in Richtung Canyon führte. Bald kamen wir zum Rand desselben, an welchem der Weg deutlich abschüssiger wurde und sich linker Hand an den Felsen schmiegte. Zur rechten Seite fiel der spärlich bewachsene Hang steil nach unten ab, jedoch sollte bei normalen Licht- und Witterungsverhältnissen keine Absturzgefahr bestehen, da der Pfad ausreichend befestigt schien. Noch wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit und die meiner Kollegen jedoch anderweitig festgehalten: der erneute Anblick des wunderschönen Felsenpanoramas, welches in das weiche Licht des noch frischen Morgens getaucht wurde, ließ mein Herz in freudiger Erregung schneller schlagen. Die frühe Stunde gewährte uns die ungestörte, einsame Betrachtung der rauen Hänge und Felsplateaus, die von einigen zarten Wolkenschleiern überdeckt waren. Eine Zeit lang standen wir in andächtiger Stimmung und im Staunen vereint, während die stolzen Gedanken um unsere Forschungsvorhaben vorübergehend weit in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurden. Welches Glück, der trauten, aber oft auch so beklemmenden und nervenaufreibenden Enge der deutschen Großstädte, dem Verkehrschaos und dem bürokratischen Irrsinn entkommen zu sein!

Erik, dem die noch immer andauernde Stille wohl nicht mehr behagte, versuchte schließlich, mit seiner gewohnt lockeren Art die Stimmung zu lösen: „Kommt Leute, Tag eins der Expedition, wir sollten also ein Foto machen, solange wir noch alle fit und anwesend sind. Man weiß ja nie…“ Mit diesen Worten zückte er die um seinen Hals hängende Kamera und schob mich und Dr. Hendrikson unverzagt in Positur, das heißt näher an den Abgrund heran. Vor dem nun schmunzelnden Professor, Winnetou und Frau Hagebusch schien er mehr Berührungsängste zu haben, diese waren aber wohl grundsätzlich mit seiner Idee einverstanden und traten sofort neben uns. Erik entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, brachte die Kamera in Anschlag und somit entstand bei strahlendem Sonnenschein und vor grandiosem Hintergrund der erste dokumentarische Nachweis unserer Reise. Ich vertraute darauf, dass diesem gewinnbringenden Anfang noch viele folgen sollten.

Wir setzten uns nun zögernd wieder in Bewegung, während der Professor Erik auf die Schulter klopfte. „Gut gemacht und gut mitgedacht. Wir sollten heute Abend darauf anstoßen. Ich hoffe doch aber, dass unsere Gruppe vollzählig bleiben wird und sich keiner von uns im Übermut den Hang hinunter stürzen möchte, dabei denke ich vor allem an unsere jüngeren Kollegen.“

Erik grinste, derweil er das geschossene Foto zufrieden begutachtete. Die Stimmung war nun deutlich gelöster, wie man an den wieder auflebenden Gesprächen bemerken konnte. Da sich Erik alsbald von dem Professor in eine trockene Diskussion zu aktuellen Themen der Geologie verwickeln ließ und auch Frau Hagebusch und Dr. Hendrikson miteinander sprachen, beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt und schloss zu dem Indianer auf, der unserer Fotosession und dem anschließenden Geplänkel mit einem milden Lächeln beigewohnt hatte.  
Kurz sah ich in sein edel geschnittenes Gesicht, musste mich anschließend aber wieder auf den Untergrund konzentrieren, um auf dem zeitweise lockeren Belag nicht auszurutschen. Während ich noch nach einem Gesprächsbeginn suchte, übernahm Winnetou diese Aufgabe schon für mich, wobei seine Worte von einem kaum sichtbaren Nicken seines schönen Kopfes begleitet wurden: „Karl wollte mich vorhin etwas fragen. Ist es nicht so?“ 

Momentan war ich überrascht von seiner ungewöhnlichen Form der Anrede, die ich auf die kulturellen Differenzen schob, des Weiteren von Winnetous außergewöhnlicher Beobachtungsgabe, denn in der Tat war mir sein kurzes Stocken bei der morgendlichen Begrüßung aufgefallen. Nun konnte ich also meinen Gedanken Wort verschaffen: „Du hast Recht, denn es schien so, als wenn du noch etwas anmerken wolltest? Wenn du gestattest, würde ich gerne erfahren, um was es sich dabei handelte.“

Forschend sah ich meinem Begleiter ins Gesicht, während unser Weg allmählich weiter vom Rand des Canyons abfiel, sodass sich die Felswand zu unserer Linken immer höher auftürmte. Der einsame Pfad, der jetzt noch im Schatten lag, schlängelte sich um einige Haarnadelkurven an Felsenriffen, wurde außerdem ab und zu durch Felsdurchgänge geleitet, die in den rötlich-grau schimmernden Stein geschlagen worden waren. Gleichsam verschob sich das Panorama und gewährte uns ständig neue Einblicke in drohende Schluchten und steile Abhänge. Schnell auch wurde deutlich, dass sich die unteren Gesteinsschichten von den darüber liegenden in markanter Weise unterschieden und wir auf unserer Wanderung gewissermaßen verschiedene Erdzeitalter passierten. Selbst dem ungeschulten Auge musste die Schichtung der Gesteinsmassen auffallen.

Winnetou antwortete mir, wobei sich sein Blick auf einen fernen Punkt in der Tiefe des Grand Canyon heftete: „Diese Steine haben alle Gezeiten geschaut und dem Sturm der Kriege und des Blutes stand gehalten. Sie sind den Stämmen, die hier noch leben, heilig, erfahren aber oft nicht die Achtung der Touristen. Um diese wollte ich euch bitten und auch eine Warnung aussprechen. Winnetou hofft jedoch, dass dies nicht notwendig sein wird.“ 

Ich stutzte abermals und fragte sofort nach: „Eine Warnung? Wovor?“

Der Indianer erwiderte langsam und scheinbar zögerlich: „Die Sagen der Hopi erzählen von einem großen Unglück, das demjenigen zustößt, der sich an dem Land vergeht und seine Schätze stiehlt.“

„Ach, das soll also auch uns betreffen, da wir hier graben wollen?“ Ich bemühte mich, meine Gedanken zu sortieren, denn sicherlich nahm ich uralte Sagen eines kaum noch überlebenden Volkes nicht allzu ernst, wollte andererseits Winnetou den notwendigen Respekt erweisen, konnte auch seine Warnung, die er sichtlich mit Bedacht vorgebracht hatte, nicht einfach ausblenden.

Winnetous Stimme nahm nun jedoch einen beruhigenden Tonfall an: „Ihr seid nicht die ersten Forscher, die diese Felsen erkunden wollen, und denen nichts Schädliches widerfahren ist. Amerikanische Firmen begehren das Land für sich, um auf dem Colorado-Plateau nach Bodenschätzen zu graben. Ich wollte dich mit meinen Worten nicht ängstigen. Natürlich seid ihr auch nicht gewohnt, auf die Überlieferungen der Ahnen zu achten.“

Ein wissendes, aber trotzdem nicht abfälliges Lächeln huschte dabei über Winnetous Züge. Ich ergänzte schnell, um bei ihm keinen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen: „Auch meine Vorfahren haben mir Wissen und Erfahrungsschätze hinterlassen, die ich nicht missen möchte. Man soll alle diese Ratgeber nutzen und zum besten Ziel führen, darum ist auch die Sage der Hopi von Bedeutung.“ Nun drängte es mich aber, noch etwas anderes von unserem Führer zu erfahren: „Kennst du den Stamm der Havasupai? Berichten zufolge leben einige von ihnen auch heute noch auf dem Grunde des Grand Canyon.“

„Ja, ich kenne sie. Ihre Reservation liegt einsam und viele Meilen entfernt, kann aber zu Pferde oder mit Maultieren erreicht werden.“

Ich wollte mit meinen Fragen fortfahren, als die mahnende Stimme des Professors mich von hinten unterbrach: „Herr May, gönnen Sie doch unserem neuen Bekannten eine Pause. Wir wollen uns außerdem langsam auf die Forschung konzentrieren. Winnetou, wie weit ist es noch bis zu unserem Ziel?“

„Es ist noch etwas mehr als drei Meilen“, erwiderte dieser ruhig und bedachte mich mit einem milden Augenausdruck. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt hatte ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass ich meinen Begleiter mit meinen Fragen zu sehr bedrängte und sah mich nun durch Winnetou darin bestätigt. Doch konnte Professor Hagens natürlich nicht ahnen, dass ich bereits gestern eine sehr interessante Unterredung mit diesem geführt hatte und das anfängliche Eis deshalb längst gebrochen war. 

Winnetous Bemerkung brachte mich nun außerdem zu der Feststellung, dass in den USA natürlich andere metrische Maße verwendet wurden als in Deutschland. Inzwischen hatten wir auf dem steinigen Pfad etwas mehr als zwei Kilometer zurückgelegt, wobei eine amerikanische Meile rund 1,6 Kilometern entsprach. Demnach lag noch ein Großteil des Weges vor uns, bis wir die alten Piktogramme der früher hier lebenden Völkerschaften in Augenschein nehmen konnten.   
Im Institut in Leipzig hatte ich bereits Fotos und Aufzeichnungen derselben gesehen. Es handelte sich dabei um Felsmalereien, die schon in prähistorischer Zeit in Höhlen oder bei zeremoniellen Stätten angebracht wurden und oft Tiermotive und Jagdszenerien zeigten. Im Gegensatz zu Petroglyphen, die ebenfalls im Grand Canyon vorkommen sollten, waren sie nicht in den Untergrund geschabt. Im hiesigen Falle sollten Hirsche zu sehen sein, die Urheber dieser Malereien blieben uns allerdings unbekannt. 

Erik löste sich nun aus der Unterhaltung mit Hagi und schloss zu mir und Winnetou auf. Nach einem neugierigen Seitenblick zu dem Apachen legte mir mein lieber Kollege in beherzter, aber nicht unbedingt sensibelster Manier seine kräftige Pranke um die Schultern und drückte zu. „Na Karl, erfolgreich Kontakte geknüpft? Was hast du in Erfahrung bringen können?“

Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und hoffte, dass Winnetou, der sogleich Abstand genommen hatte und nun wieder einige Schritte vor Erik und mir ging, diese etwas spöttische Bemerkung überhört hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte ich natürlich noch nichts von den phänomenalen Sinnen des Apachen, die er mir in den vielen Jahren unserer Freundschaft immer wieder unter Beweis stellte. „Erik, dein mangelndes Feingefühl in allen Ehren, wir haben uns lediglich über die hier lebenden Völker und ihre Sagen ausgetauscht. Kein Grund für dich, mich so in Beschlag zu nehmen.“ 

Damit schob ich meinen Kollegen sachte von mir, der nun fröhlich grinste. „Entschuldige, ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen. Lass uns noch die Aussicht genießen, das erhellt deine Laune wieder.“

Mit einem leichten, amüsierten Kopfschütteln tat ich es ihm gleich und starrte gebannt in die tiefe Schlucht, die sich vor unseren Augen auftat. Ich wusste von vorherigen Auslandsreisen, dass nach einigen Tagen eine gewisse Gewöhnung an das großartige Naturpanorama stattfand und das Gefühl der Überwältigung allmählich in den Hintergrund trat. Aber noch waren wir nicht so weit, sodass die Aussicht auf die imposanten Felsformationen und fernen Plateaus immer noch einen großen Eindruck auf mich machte.   
In der Zwischenzeit waren wir einige hundert Höhenmeter vom South Rim abgestiegen und hatten nach etlichen Biegungen und Serpentinen einen Abschnitt erreicht, an dem der Weg auf fast ebenem Niveau verlief und zu beiden Seiten mehr Platz zur Verfügung stand. Allerlei trockene Gräser, Bergkiefern und hartlaubiges Gebüsch hatten sich auf dem steinigen Untergrund breit gemacht und boten dem Auge einen Ausgleich zu den rauen Felswänden, die unseren Pfad großzügig einrahmten. Wie ich später erfuhr, war dieser Weg einst von den Havasupai angelegt worden, die ihn etliche Jahrhunderte lang nutzten, um von ihren Gärten am Grunde des Canyons zur Kante desselben zu gelangen. Erst im ausgehenden 19. Jahrhundert erkannten weiße Prospektoren die touristische Erschließung des Grand Canyon als profitable Geldquelle und bauten im Zuge dessen den Bright Angel Trail weiter aus.

Winnetou hatte sich von meiner kurzen Unterredung mit Erik anscheinend nicht irritieren lassen und schritt in stetigem, aber ausdauerndem Tempo vor uns her. Mein Blick glitt über seine schlanke Gestalt und blieb nach einem prüfenden Blick auf sein festes, zweifellos gutes Schuhwerk und der dunklen Feldtasche, die ruhig an seiner Seite baumelte, schließlich an seinem reichlichen, langen schwarzen Haar hängen. Da die Vormittagssonne nun über dem felsigen Horizont aufgetaucht war und uns in den Rücken fiel, wurde Winnetous Haarpracht von den hellen Strahlen beschienen und reflektierte diese in nicht geringem Ausmaß. Ein Anblick, den auch ich nur bewundern konnte, obwohl ich mich grundsätzlich nicht als Experte für das Kopfhaar meiner männlichen Mitmenschen ansehe. 

Schweigend marschierten wir weiter, bis Erik seine Neugier letzten Endes nicht mehr im Zaum halten konnte und Winnetou in ein lockeres Gespräch verwickelte, in dessen Verlauf mein Kollege auch erfuhr, dass ich unserem Führer gestern auf der Parkanlage des Hotels schon begegnet war. Erik ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, den Indianer näher zu seiner Arbeit im Grand Canyon, den zahlreichen Begegnungen mit den Touristen und auch zu seinem persönlichen Hintergrund zu befragen. Winnetou gab bereitwillig Auskunft in seiner ruhigen, höflichen, aber auch zurückhaltenden Art, zu seinen privaten Angelegenheiten hielt er sich jedoch bedeckt. Schlussendlich erfuhr ich nicht viel mehr über ihn persönlich, als das, was er mir am gestrigen Abend schon selbst mitgeteilt hatte. Gleichzeitig verstärkte sich aber mein Eindruck, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um einen wahrheitsliebenden und integren Menschen mit einer herausragenden Auffassungsgabe, höchstem Geschick und ausgezeichneten körperlichen Fähigkeiten handelte. 

Nach einer Weile machte ich außerdem die Beobachtung, dass er und Erik auch ganz wunderbar miteinander auskamen und anfingen, über die Pflanzen der Umgebung und die geologischen Besonderheiten des Canyons zu fachsimpeln. Dabei kamen Erik seine zahlreichen Erfahrungen von Ausgrabungen und Expeditionen in ganz Europa, Vorderasien und Nordafrika zugute, die ihn davor bewahrt hatten, Rassenvorurteile aufzubauen, und ihm stattdessen die dankenswerte Gabe schenkten, mit seiner weltoffenen und fröhlichen Art auf jeden Menschen unvoreingenommen zugehen zu können.   
Der Apache dagegen blieb konstant freundlich und gelassen, aber deutlich ernster, schien zudem jedes Wort mit Bedacht zu wählen, bedachte auch jeden Schritt und jede noch so winzige Bewegung seines Körpers. Durch seine vortreffliche Beobachtungsgabe und sein sichtlich feines Gespür für seine Umwelt fiel es ihm leicht, sich in unseren wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund hineinzudenken. Er erzählte uns kleine Anekdoten zu den hier vorherrschenden Pflanzen, erwähnte auch ihren indianischen Namen und ihre medizinische Verwendung. Tiere konnten wir zu dem Zeitpunkt leider nicht beobachten, aber auf meine Nachfrage versicherte mir Winnetou, dass nicht nur viele versteckt lebende Arten hier heimisch waren, sondern er mit mir bei Gelegenheit auch auf die Pirsch gehen wollte, damit ich einige lebendige Exemplare vor die Linse bekam.

Später machten wir alle in stillem Einvernehmen Rast auf einigen Holzbänken, die im Schatten zweier alter Kiefern lagen. Ich verzehrte meine mitgebrachten Speisen und beobachtete mit heimlicher Neugier, wie Winnetou ein trockenes Maisbrot und eine Wasserflasche aus seiner Tasche zog. Es lag auf der Hand, dass er sicherlich nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, überflüssiges Körperfett anzusetzen. Der kräftige, aber ebenso durchtrainierte Erik kaute hingegen munter an seinem Schoko-Müsliriegel und hätte wohl, wie ehrlicherweise auch ich, gegen einen reichhaltigen Burger oder ein saftiges Steak nichts einzuwenden gehabt. 

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden strammen Marsches erreichten wir schließlich eine Stelle, an der sich das Terrain zwischen den hohen Felswänden noch weiter verbreiterte. Sofort sah man, dass dieser Ort in früheren Zeiten als Garten benutzt worden war. Neben den üblichen Wachholdersträuchern und Kiefern wuchsen hier zahlreiche Kaktuspflanzen, die den Ureinwohnern vielleicht ihren Saft zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. Ein paar Laubbäume, unter denen ich auch eine Gattung der Rosaceae auszumachen glaubte, bildeten ein dichtes, urwaldartiges Dach, denn sie waren natürlich jahre- oder auch jahrzehntelang nicht beschnitten worden. Ein niedriger, verwitterter Holzzaun grenzte diesen Bereich vom Bright Angel Trail ab. Im Vergleich zur eher kargen Vegetation der weiter oben gelegenen Hänge und Felsenschluchten standen wir nun vor einer blühenden Oase.

Erik, Winnetou und ich machten dort Halt und warteten, bis unsere Kollegen uns nach kurzer Zeit eingeholt hatten. Als der in seinem langärmeligen Hemd sichtlich schwitzende Professor seine Wasserflasche hervorgeholt und Frau Dr. Hagebusch ihre dunkel getönte Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt hatte, fing Winnetou an zu sprechen: „Dies ist der ’Indian Garden’, der vom Stamm der Havasupai angelegt wurde. Sie bauten hier Mais, Bohnen und Kürbisse an, wurden aber Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts von den Weißen vertrieben. Diese Oase ist möglich, da der Boden eine Quelle birgt, die beständig Wasser führt.“

Dr. Hendrikson, dessen wissenschaftliches Interesse sofort geweckt war, unterbrach die Ausführungen des Apachen: „Dieses Wasser fließt natürlich in den Colorado River?“

„So ist es“, bestätigte Winnetou mit einem Nicken. Dann drehte er sich halb und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf einen breiten Felsüberhang, der komplett im Schatten der sich darüber befindenden Gesteinsschichten lag. „Dort in jener Höhle sind die Zeichen zu sehen, nach denen ihr gesucht habt.“

Professor Hagens war sofort alarmiert und begierig darauf, nun endlich mit den Nachforschungen zu beginnen. „Lasst uns zügig nachschauen. Herr Janizek, Sie übernehmen bitte wieder die Dokumentation.“  
Einig traten wir über einen kleinen Trampelpfad in Richtung des Felsüberhangs, mussten dabei auch den alten Zaun übertreten, der an dieser Stelle ohnehin schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Nach wenigen Metern näherten wir uns bereits der hohen Felswand, die den Überhang barg. Schon aus dieser Position fiel auf, dass das hier helle Gestein keine einheitliche Färbung aufwies, sondern viele kleinere bräunliche Markierungen aufwies. In einer Höhe von mehr als zwei Metern über dem Boden waren Tierzeichnungen angebracht, die die fast kindlich anmutende Darstellung von Hirschen zeigten. Es handelte sich um eine ganze Herde von etwa zwanzig derartiger Tierfiguren, die alle in derselben Körperhaltung, aber in unterschiedlicher Größe abgebildet waren. 

Der Laie kommt leider schnell dazu, die Bedeutung dieser Malereien zu unterschätzen. Sie erscheinen lapidar, weltweit gibt es aber keine übermäßig hohe Anzahl von Fundstellen solcher Felszeichnungen, die uns Auskunft über das Leben und die Ernährungsweise, die Spiritualität und das körperliche Befinden der früheren Bewohner dieser Erde geben können. Die zunehmende Umweltzerstörung, die Erosion und Luftverschmutzung auf vielen Kontinenten trägt nicht dazu bei, das Erbe unserer Vorfahren zu erhalten. Denn in der Archäologie geht es nur scheinbar ausschließlich um die Menschen der Urzeit – in Wirklichkeit dreht sich die anthropologische Forschung zu großen Teilen um den heute lebenden Menschen, seine Zukunft, sein Streben und Hoffen.

Erik folgte der Aufforderung unseres Vorgesetzten und machte etliche Fotos aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln und mit variierender Belichtung. Währenddessen traten die übrigen Kollegen näher an den Fels heran, um den Gegenstand der Untersuchung genauer zu betrachten. „Winnetou, können Sie genauere Informationen über Zeit und Entstehung dieser Piktogramme liefern? Unsere Quellen waren darin leider nicht sehr eindeutig“, wollte Professor Hagens wissen. 

Der Angesprochene schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Die Havasupai lebten lange Jahrhunderte in dieser Schlucht und jagten auch Hirsche. Mehr ist mir nicht bekannt.“

„Hmm, die Farbpigmente sind noch nicht allzu abgenutzt, es handelt sich wohl um Ocker mit Beimengungen von Mangan- und Eisenoxid“, spekulierte der Professor. „Nun gut, ich werde in den nächsten Tagen noch mal recherchieren. Beziehungsweise – Herr May, das wäre doch etwas für Sie, nicht wahr?“

Ich seufzte ergeben, wusste aber, dass ein Einspruch an dieser Stelle nichts mehr bringen würde. Wenn Hagi wieder nachfragte, sollte ich ihm eine halbwegs vorzeigbare Antwort präsentieren können, sonst war es durchaus möglich, dass der sonst so friedliebende ältere Herr ein paar beißende Bemerkungen verlor. Im gediegenen Hotel El Tovar gehörte ein Gastzugang zum WLAN zu den Selbstverständlichkeiten, was mir in diesem Fall leider nicht entgegenkam.  
Jetzt endlich meldete sich auch der meist eher wortkarge Dr. Hendrikson zu Wort: „Karl, ich helf’ dir schon damit, ich habe etliche Unterlagen mitgebracht. Nun möchte ich aber mal anfragen, wie es ums Essen steht? Habt ihr nicht auch Hunger?“

Wir anderen bestätigten, während sich Erik den wohl grummelnden Magen rieb und mir übermütig zuzwinkerte. Wenn er es darauf anlegte, würde sich wohl ein Weg finden lassen, meinen vorwitzigen Zimmernachbarn in die erzwungene Recherche miteinzubeziehen.

„Wir können im Three Mile Resthouse einkehren. Es liegt auf dem Rückweg und ist nicht weit entfernt“, sprach der Apache.

„Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache. Die Zeit ist ja schon fortgeschritten und bis zum Hotel sind es noch ein paar Meilen. Hinunter zum Colorado River können wir auch an einem anderen Tag“, meinte unser Vorgesetzter. „Auf geht’s!“

Einstimmig ließen wir also die Felsmalereien hinter uns und betraten erneut den Bright Angel Trail, dieses Mal bergan in entgegen gesetzter Richtung. Wieder lief ich an Winnetous und Eriks Seite, unsere schwer atmenden Kollegen ein paar Schritte hintendrein. Und ich fragte mich, was es wohl bedeuten mochte, dass das Schicksal oder eine höhere Macht uns drei so unterschiedliche Menschen hier zusammengeführt hatte. Was würden wir zusammen bewirken können?

Nachdenklich blickte ich erst zu Erik, dann zu dem Apachen, der meinem sinnenden Blick mit einem hellen, teilnehmenden Blitzen seiner faszinierenden Augensterne begegnete. Es lag ein Geheimnis in ihnen, das ich unbedingt ergründen wollte. Um jeden Preis sogar, und dieser Gedanke jagte mir auf schwer definierbare Weise Angst ein, wie auch gleichzeitig einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es war momentan nicht der Zeitpunkt, ihn zu seiner Kultur und seinem persönlichen Hintergrund zu befragen, und mir war nach dem heutigen Tag außerdem bewusst, dass er gegenüber den Touristen durchaus eine gewisse Zurückhaltung wahrte. Doch ahnte ich, dass er aus einem unbekannten Grund offener zu mir sein würde.

Der Rückweg erwies sich tatsächlich schon nach kurzer Zeit als ungeahnt anstrengend. Die Sonne hatte längst ihren Höchststand überschritten, sodass uns die turmhohen Felshänge auf unserem Pfad keinen ausreichenden Schatten mehr bieten konnten. Die Sonne brannte heiß hernieder und hinderte uns am zügigen Vorankommen. Dabei war weniger die zurückgelegte Distanz, sondern vielmehr der zu überbrückende Höhenunterschied ausschlaggebend, da der ’Indian Garden’ fast tausend Höhenmeter tiefer lag als der Anfang des Bright Angel Trail an der Kante des Canyons. Inzwischen tummelten sich hier auch viele andere Touristen, denen wir immer wieder ausweichen mussten, sodass zusätzliche Zeit verloren ging. 

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde näherten wir uns dem Gasthaus, das halb hinter Bäumen verborgen lag. Die mit einigen Tischen und Holzbänken bestückte Veranda lag darum zum größten Teil im Schatten, was wir alle nur begrüßen konnten. Das Three Mile Resthouse schien noch eher neueren Datums zu sein und war gänzlich aus Holz gearbeitet, nahm aber mehr die Ausmaße einer Hütte als eines großräumigen Restaurants an. Nichtsdestotrotz waren bereits genügend andere Besucher zugegen, wodurch sich mein Magen aufgrund der befürchteten Konkurrenz um das Essen hungrig zusammenzog.   
Wir traten gemeinsam unter die Bäume und sahen uns erwartungsvollen Blickes um. Ich spürte die sofortige Veränderung in dem Apachen mehr, als dass ich sie sah. Als ich mich zu ihm umwandte, bemerkte ich seinen Blick, der auf einen weiter hinten sitzenden, dunkelhäutigen jungen Mann gerichtet war. Dieser drehte sich just in diesem Moment zu uns um und sprach unseren Begleiter sogleich an: „Winnetou! Ich habe auf dich gewartet, es gibt Neuigkeiten…“


	6. Ungewissheit

Winnetou verharrte kurz, nachdem ihn der unbekannte junge Mann so unvermittelt angesprochen hatte, löste sich dann aus unserer Gruppe und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf diesen hinzu.

„Mein Bruder Apanatschka möge mir seine Neuigkeiten mitteilen, allerdings befürchte ich, dass die Umstände nicht geeignet sind, um Wichtiges zu besprechen. Auch ist Winnetou nicht allein.“

Der Fremde, offensichtlich ein Indianer wie unser Führer, drehte seinen Kopf in unsere Richtung, nickte uns kurz freundlich zu und wandte sich dann wieder an den Apachen: „Es eilt nicht so sehr, Winnetou mag mir einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt nennen, zu dem ich ihn aufsuchen kann.“

Da griff der Professor endlich ein: „Winnetou, unterhaltet euch ruhig mit eurem Freund, wir sind ja nun auf dem Rückweg und können hier für einen Moment verschnaufen.“ Und an uns gewandt: „Kommt, liebe Kollegen, ich möchte gerne einen dieser Snacks ausprobieren, setzen wir uns doch.“

Da keiner von uns zu widersprechen geneigt schien, ließen wir uns nebeneinander auf einer soeben freigewordenen Holzbank nieder, um etwas zu Essen zu bestellen. Unterdessen bekam ich Gelegenheit, mir den unbekannten Indianer näher zu besehen, und meine Neugier wurde belohnt.  
Von Gestalt stolz und kräftig, war er trotzdem nicht überlang, verfügte zudem über langes, ihm offen über die Schultern fallendes dunkles Haar und fast weiche, harmonische Gesichtszüge, die ich ’anheimelnd’ hätte nennen mögen. Auf seiner Wange und seinem Kinn war ein dunkler Schimmer zu sehen, der bei Männern südländischen Ursprungs auf einen starken Bartwuchs hindeutete. Demnach schien er zu jenen Indianern zu gehören, die mehr als die übrigen ihrer Art tun mussten, um die lästige Gesichtsbehaarung zu entfernen. Mit abgetragenen Cowboystiefeln, einer Jeans und einem kurzärmeligen schwarzem Hemd wirkte er für die hiesige Örtlichkeit nicht optimal gekleidet. 

Ich fragte mich sehr, was dieser Mann Winnetou mitzuteilen gedachte, musste aber feststellen, dass sie inzwischen in einem indianischen, aus unzähligen Kehllauten bestehenden Dialekt miteinander verkehrten, den ich nicht verstand. Ihre Unterhaltung verlief weiterhin fließend und in ruhigem Tonfall. Trotzdem Apanatschka nur wenige Sätze sprach, hatte sich Winnetous Miene leicht verdüstert. Auch hielt er jetzt die nackten Unterarme vor der Brust verschränkt und ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es keine erfreulichen Nachrichten waren, die er hier empfing.  
Als ich nun meine letzten Essensvorräte aus meinem Rucksack hervor suchte, bemerkte ich noch aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich Winnetou mit einem festen Handschlag von dem jungen Mann verabschiedete, das von einem beiderseitigen offenen, freundlichen Lächeln begleitet wurde. Dann traten sie auseinander, Winnetou zurück zu unserer Reisegruppe, der unbekannte Apanatschka aber wandte sich kurzerhand um und verschwand auf dem Bright Angel Trail.

Der Apache musste natürlich die neugierigen Gesichter seiner Schützlinge bemerken, als er sich neben Professor Hagens auf dem letzten freien Platz niederließ. Mit einiger Anteilnahme beobachtete ich, wie sich seine Miene wieder aufhellte und er die düsteren Gedanken, die ihn beschäftigt haben mussten, beiseite schob, um wieder seinem gewohnt ausgeglichenen und beherrschten Gebaren Platz zu machen.  
Mit gelassener Stimme teilte er uns schließlich mit: „Dies war Apanatschka vom Stamme der Komantschen, ein enger Freund aus Kindertagen. Was er mir mitzuteilen hatte, hat mit eurer Forschung aber nichts zu tun; sorgt euch also nicht!“

Natürlich war keiner meiner Kollegen unachtsam genug, um nach dieser Ansage weiter in den Apachen zu dringen, aus diesem Grunde wandten wir uns wieder unseren Snacks und der restlichen Tagesplanung zu. 

Der weitere Rückweg zum Hotel verlief ereignislos und verhältnismäßig zügig. Nach den Anstrengungen des Tages verstummten die Gespräche allmählich und offenbarten sich in einer tiefen Müdigkeit, die uns alle erfasste. Einzig Winnetou schritt noch gleichbleibend energisch vor uns, bisweilen auch an meiner Seite, sodass ich mich nur wundern konnte, woher er die Kraft nahm, die man in seinem schlanken Körperbau doch nicht vermutete. Immer noch fiel es mir schwer, meinen neugierigen Blick von den einnehmenden Zügen des Apachen zu lösen. An einem späteren Zeitpunkt auf unserem Rückweg musste er dies bemerkt haben, denn seine Augen begegneten den meinen mit einem Ausdruck großer, offener Freundlichkeit, in der kein Falsch, kein Lug und Trug wohnen konnte. Welches Glück mochte es wohl bedeuten, diesen Mann seinen Freund nennen zu dürfen!

Nach dem späten Abendessen im Hotelrestaurant verabschiedeten sich alle Expeditionsteilnehmer und gingen zu Bett. Selbst Erik, von dem ich spätestens jetzt eine scherzhafte Bemerkung darüber, dass wir uns ein Doppelbett teilten, erwartet hätte, war unerwartet still und schien schon zu schlafen, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Ich tat es ihm alsbald gleich.

\+ + +

Seit geraumer Zeit nun schon hockte ich neben Erik im Grabungsschnitt und sondierte den Boden nach den gesuchten Hinweisen, nachdem wir bereits unter einigen Kraftanstrengungen die obere Erdschicht entfernt hatten. Ich zählte bereits den vierten Tag unseres Aufenthaltes am Grand Canyon. An dieser unauffälligen, halb in der Talsohle gelegenen Stelle unweit des Salt Creek, der anschließend in den Colorado führte, hatten wir ein Kiva der Anasazi vermutet und frohen Mutes zu graben begonnen. Unter der Anleitung unseres werten Expeditionsleiters war es uns in der hoffnungsvollen Morgenstimmung anfangs noch leicht gefallen, die körperlichen Tätigkeiten zu verrichten. Bald jedoch erwies sich der Kraftakt als vollkommen ergebnislos, der Boden barg nicht das Gesuchte. Unsere Kollegen hatten uns inzwischen alleine hier zurückgelassen, um die anderen, optimistischeren Fundstellen genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, und so brannte Erik und mir die heiße Mittagssonne in den Rücken, ohne dass wir hier etwas Nutzbringendes hatten verrichten können. 

Auch Winnetou bekam ich nur noch selten zu Gesicht. Da unser Team mit den örtlichen Gegebenheiten und den notwendigen Vorsorgemaßnahmen nun einigermaßen vertraut war, hatte er sich zwischenzeitig anderen Touristengruppen zugewandt, die seiner kundigen Führung nun dringender bedurften. Ab und an schaute er noch vorbei, um sich bei dem Professor nach weiteren Aufträgen zu erkundigen und um mit mir ein paar kurze Worte zu wechseln. Dabei blieb der vorteilhafte Eindruck, den ich von dem ernsten Apachen gewonnen hatte, bestehen, und ich wünschte sehr, einen geeigneten Anlass zu finden, um wieder mehr mit ihm in Kontakt zu kommen. 

Wenn unser Team nicht in der Lage sein sollte, binnen weniger Wochen einen historisch bedeutsamen Fund zu bergen, sahen wir uns genötigt, beizeiten wieder abzureisen. Trotzdem ich mittlerweile die Auswirkungen des hiesigen Klimas verspürte und auch einen Anklang von Heimweh empfand, befürchtete ich, dass unsere Expedition durchaus nicht unbedingt von Erfolg gekrönt sein musste und meine Bekanntschaft mit dem Apachen vielleicht bald im Sande verlaufen würde. Eine Möglichkeit, die mich unweigerlich nachdenklich und zudem eher traurig stimmte.

Zu seiner Unterredung mit dem Komantschen wollte ich ihn außerdem nicht befragen; ich spürte, dass ich in dem Fall eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hätte, die ich fürs Erste lieber noch meiden wollte. Offensichtlich handelte es sich dabei um eine private, vielleicht auch delikate Angelegenheit, die mich nichts anging.  
Auch den geheimnisvollen Apanatschka sah ich nur bisweilen, meist einsam das großartige Felsenpanorama überschauend, oft mit einem Mobiltelefon am Ohr und gelegentlich auch mit Winnetou ins Gespräch vertieft. Der Sinn und Zweck seines Daseins im Nationalpark erschloss sich mir nicht, offenbar führte er hier keine tourismusbezogene Arbeit aus, wirkte aber auch nicht wie einer der indianischen Künstler oder sonstigen Arbeiter. Ganz geheuer war er mir nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz erlaubte ich mir nicht, irgendwelche tieferen Zweifel an seinen Absichten oder an seinem Charakter zu hegen: wenn er mit Winnetou auf einer freundschaftlichen Basis verkehrte, konnte er kein unrechter Mensch sein. Punkt.

Der unüberhörbare Klingelton von Eriks Smartphone unterbrach meinen müßigen Gedankengang. Wir schätzten uns sehr glücklich, dass unsere Telekommunikationsmöglichkeiten auch im Grand Canyon noch hinreichend waren, dass wir uns mit Hilfe einer amerikanischen SIM-Karte mit unseren abwesenden Kollegen problemlos in Verbindung setzen konnten. Es stand zu vermuten, dass diese etwas auf dem Herzen hatten; vielleicht konnten wir zwei diesen fruchtlosen Grabungsschnitt endlich verlassen.

Erik nahm das Gespräch an und lauschte, die leise aus dem Gerät dringende Stimme konnte ich schnell als diejenige von Dr. Hendrikson identifizieren. Schließlich beendete mein Freund das Telefonat, steckte sein Smartphone wieder in die Hosentasche, um mich erleichtert, nein, sogar freudig erregt, anzustrahlen.

„Wir sollen unsere Sachen einsammeln und zu den anderen kommen, Frau Hagebusch und Dr. Hendrikson haben etwas gefunden. Sie wissen noch nicht genau, um was es sich handelt, aber sie können unsere Hilfe gebrauchen.“

Nun breitete sich auch auf meinem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, während ich schon auf den Beinen war und unsere wenigen Gerätschaften zusammensuchte. Da die Sondierung hier abgeschlossen war, konnten wir den offenen Schnitt so zurücklassen, der Lauf der Zeit würde den nackten Boden wieder mit Erdreich und Vegetation bedecken und schon bald war, ganz sprichwörtlich, das Gras über die ganze Angelegenheit gewachsen.

Wir benötigten nicht allzu viele Minuten, um zu der vielversprechenden Grabungsstelle unserer Kollegen weiter oben im Terrain zu gelangen. Trotz der relativ überschaubaren Distanz kamen wir wieder ins Schwitzen, da wir neben den feinen Instrumenten wie Pinseln und Spachteln verschiedener Größenordnungen auch den schwereren Spaten und das noch leere Zeichenbrett zu tragen hatten.  
Oben angekommen, nahm ich die Szenerie sofort in Augenschein. Dr. Hendrikson hockte seitlich neben der Fundstelle und skizzierte das Grabungsprofil auf Papier, das nur den Anfang der umfangreichen Dokumentation darstellte. Frau Dr. Hagebusch stand neben ihm und bestaunte den ersten Fund, eine unscheinbare dunkle Keramikscheibe, die sie in den Händen hielt. Es stand zu hoffen, dass dieser Boden noch mehr solcher Materialien beinhaltete, die außerdem am besten noch unbeschädigt sein sollten. Wir wussten schließlich nur zu gut, dass Mitarbeiter des Museums von Nord Arizona in den Jahren von 2006 bis 2009 in harter Feldarbeit im Grand Canyon schon neun archäologische Fundstellen entdeckt und sichergestellt hatten. Für uns galt es, die umfangreichen Vorarbeiten abzukürzen und schneller zu einem bedeutsamen Fund zu kommen.

Professor Hagens saß zwei Meter weiter auf einem Felsen, das Gesicht durch einen hellen Panamahut halb im Schatten liegend, schaute gegenwärtig von seinen Notizen auf und blickte uns mit fröhlich blitzenden Augen entgegen.  
Und was mich zudem erstaunte – Winnetou war ebenfalls zugegen. Der Apache saß einige Meter von unseren Kollegen entfernt am Rande eines niedrigen Felsenabhanges, der mit reichlich trockenem Gestrüpp bewachsen war. Er musterte mich und Erik mit wachsamem Blick, schien mich mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten seiner wunderbaren Augensterne zu grüßen und wandte sich dann wieder der Fundstelle zu. 

Von dem kleinen Abhang einmal abgesehen, war die Erdoberfläche hier nahezu eben und frei von zerklüfteten Felsenriffen oder steilen Gesteinsformationen, sodass den Anasazi, oder wer auch immer uns die Hinweise menschlichen Lebens hinterlassen hatte, an dieser Stelle ein sicherer Ort zum Hausbau zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Der nahe Salt Creek River bot lebensspendende Feuchtigkeit, vielleicht war in dem groben Boden auch ein primitiver Ackerbau möglich. Sicherlich nicht der schlechteste Platz zum Leben, wenn der Konkurrenzdruck zwischen den verschiedenen Indianerstämmen hoch und das jagdbare Großwild rar war.  
Als ich mich mit Erik zu den Anderen gesellte und die Grabungsgeräte auf den Boden abstellte, schob mir Frau Hagebusch mit ernster Miene die Keramikscheibe entgegen. „Schau, Karl, sie ist noch schmutzig, aber die feine schwarze Bemalung auf dem weißen Hintergrund kommt durch. Das ist kein chinesisches Porzellan, das die Touristen hier fallen gelassen haben.“

Ich nahm das kostbare Stück entgegen, um es sogleich an Erik weiterzureichen. Natürlich handelte es sich nicht um Porzellan, aber die Doktorin war bisweilen zu einem hintergründigen Humor aufgelegt. Die Keramikscheibe war derzeit noch mit kleineren Erdklumpen verkrustet, deshalb suchte mein junger Kollege auch schon nach einem geeigneten Pinsel, um den trockenen Staub abzubürsten. Als er das getan hatte, kam in der Tat die kunstvolle schwarze Bemalung, die aus mehreren breiten Schlangenlinien um den Bauch des früheren Gefäßes bestand, noch mehr zum Vorschein. Frau Hagebusch holte schließlich eine Tüte samt Etikett aus einer unserer Kisten, um das Fragment sicher zu verstauen.

Der Professor sprach mich an: „Karl, macht ihr bitte einstweilen weiter? Ich muss noch mit unserem indianischen Freund konferieren, es nämlich hat den Anschein, dass wir hier unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erhöhen müssen. Ich hoffe, es kommt zu keinem Zwischenfall, so etwas könnten wir gerade noch gebrauchen!“

Bei seinen Worten war ich zuerst der felsenfesten Überzeugung gewesen, dass dies einen der üblichen Versuche unseres Vorgesetzten darstellte, um die körperlich anstrengendsten Tätigkeiten auf uns junge Doktoranden abzuschieben. Als Winnetou sich nun aber erhob und hinter seinem Rücken ein langes Gewehr hervorzog, stand mir der Mund vor Staunen offen. Es war ein schönes, ja sogar prachtvolles Exemplar, dessen Kolben und Doppellauf mit vielen silbernen Nägeln beschlagen war, die beständig in der Sonne glänzten. Aber: warum die Notwendigkeit einer dermaßen durchschlagenden Waffe?

Ich versuchte, Augenkontakt mit Winnetou aufzunehmen, um mehr über das aktuelle Geschehen zu erfahren, musste aber einsehen, dass dies momentan ein fruchtloses Unterfangen war, da Professor Hagens den Apachen schon ganz in Beschlag genommen hatte. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als den Anweisungen des Chefs zu folgen und an der Grabung weiterzuarbeiten. Demnach bückte ich mich und befreite die Stelle zusammen mit den lieben Kollegen weiter von Erde und Dreck. Dabei mussten wir nun äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen, um noch weitere sich im Boden befindliche Keramikteile nicht zu beschädigen. Der grobe Spaten wäre an dieser Stelle unangebracht, deshalb arbeiteten wir mit kleinen Schaufeln und Spachteln, oft genug auch mit den bloßen Händen, die das nötige Feingefühl von allen Instrumenten am meisten besaßen.

Die umsichtige Vorgehensweise hielt uns auf, sodass wir nur sehr langsam vorankamen. Im Laufe mehrerer Stunden brachten wir noch weitere Keramikscheiben zum Vorschein, die wir gleich der ersten reinigten und sorgfältig verstauten. Abends im Hotel würden wir Gelegenheit bekommen, sie genauer zu analysieren, Fotos zu machen und diese an unsere Partner von der Universität von Nevada zu schicken, welche wiederum ein erstes dreidimensionales Modell erstellen konnten. 

Als ich mitten in den Arbeiten einmal aufschaute, begegnete ich Winnetous tiefgründigem Blick, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Er hatte das Gewehr über den Knien liegen, beobachtete aufmerksam unser Vorgehen, hielt aber offensichtlich unsere Umgebung genauestens im Auge, da er mit einer leichten Drehung seines Kopfes immer wieder scharfe Blicke in alle Richtungen aussandte. Sonst war alles ruhig, auch der Professor beteiligte sich intensiv am Forschungsgeschehen. Eine besorgte Frage meinerseits wurde von ihm abgeblockt mit dem Hinweis, dass wir uns abends in sein Zimmer einzufinden hätten, um die Sicherheitslage zu besprechen. Für den jetzigen Zeitpunkt gäbe es aber keinen Anlass zur Sorge.  
Man hätte meinen können, dass kein Steinschlag und kein Vogelgezwitscher die friedliche Stimmung trüben konnte. Als wir uns am späten Nachmittag mit unseren Funden zurück zum Hotel aufmachten, flankierte uns Winnetou diesmal von hinten, die Waffe über der Schulter, anstatt wie sonst üblich vor uns oder an meiner und Eriks Seite zu laufen. So kam es, dass ich mich seltsam beschützt fühlte, das allgemeine Schweigen aber als so unbehaglich empfand, dass ich mich kaum wieder beruhigen konnte. Die älteren Kollegen ließen sich von den merkwürdigen Umständen scheinbar nicht irritieren, ihr größerer Erfahrungsschatz von politisch brisanten Ausgrabungsstätten wie Zypern oder dem vorderen Orient kam ihnen dabei offenbar zugute. 

Zurück im Grand Canyon Village, ließ ich mich an Eriks Seite mit großem Heißhunger zum Abendessen im Hotel nieder, hätte aber am liebsten sofort den wahren Grund für die veränderte Sicherheitslage erfahren. Wahrlich, ich wollte lieber tätig sein, als weiter im Ungewissen zu verharren. Winnetou hatte sich inzwischen zurückgezogen, speiste womöglich auf seinem eigenen Zimmer, obwohl ich ihn doch auf sein prachtvolles Gewehr hatte drauf ansprechen wollen. Fast bedauerte ich es, über keine eigene Waffe für den Notfall zu verfügen, nicht einmal ein halbwegs brauchbares Taschenmesser hatte ich mir besorgt. Ich war mir zudem sicher, dass der Komantsche ebenfalls mit den seltsamen Vorgängen in Verbindung stand, auch er ließ sich nicht sehen. Was mochten diese zwei geheimnisvollen Männer, beide indianischer Abstammung, wohl für unser weiteres Schicksal bedeuten? Aus Büchern wusste ich, wie es sich in der Vergangenheit auf dem nordamerikanischen Kontinent verhalten hatte: Rote gegen Weiße, ohne Erbarmen. Und wie stand es heute?


	7. Mehr als ein Greenhorn

Eine höchst erwartungsvolle Stimmung hatte sich unserer bemächtigt, als wir des Abends, einer nach dem anderen, in das Zimmer des Professors traten, um Genaueres zur aktuellen Lage zu erfahren. Allgemeine Sicherheit sowie Freiheit und Eigenständigkeit der Person, eine Grundvoraussetzung, um alle möglichen Arbeiten, so auch die unsere, die ja ein Auskommen in den verschiedensten Landstrichen der Erde unter den unterschiedlichsten politischen und klimatischen Bedingungen erforderte, ausführen zu können. Ich glaubte noch nicht ganz an einen wirklich bedrohlichen Zustand, da außer dem bereits Besprochenen und der ominösen Radiomeldung vor unserem Eintreffen am Grand Canyon nichts augenfällig Beunruhigendes geschehen war, wollte mich unter Umständen aber gerne eines Besseren belehren lassen. Denn wenn Winnetou, der Weitdenkende, dafür Anlass sah, eine weithin sichtbare Waffe mit sich zu tragen, konnte man seine Bedenken nicht ohne genaueste Überprüfung der Tatsachen beiseite wischen.

Winnetou war schon zugegen, als ich, von Erik gefolgt, das Zimmer betrat; er lehnte ruhig gegen das Fenster, derzeit jedoch ohne sein eindrucksvolles Gewehr. Einen Moment verharrten wir noch schweigend, bis sich als Letzter auch Dr. Hendrikson zum Rest unserer Forschergruppe gesellte. Von dem geheimnisvollen Komantschen aber war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Dann endlich erhob Professor Hagens eindringlich das Wort: „Liebe Kollegen, es ist nichts Erfreuliches, was uns Winnetou mitzuteilen hat. Er hat mir gegenüber schon einige Andeutungen fallen lassen. Ich hoffe, dass wir unsere Ausgrabungen trotzdem weiter durchführen können, alles andere wäre zu schade um Zeit und Geld. Allerdings sind die aktuellen Entwicklungen wahrscheinlich nicht gänzlich überraschend.“

Winnetou nickte ruhig und fuhr bedächtig fort: „Auch jenseits des Großen Wassers wird bekannt sein, dass die Vereinigten Staaten in vielen Gegenden unter der vernichtenden Hand von Verbrechern zu leiden haben. So auch hier, im Grand Canyon Village. Das Gewehr, das ich heute bei mir trug, diente nur der Vorsorge, und doch muss ich euch warnen. Es tarnen sich Gestalten mit bösen Absichten unter die Touristen, um zu stehlen und zu rauben. Euer Graben in der Erde mag ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf euch gelenkt haben, denn ich sah gestern einen zwielichtigen Mann um euch schleichen, der vielleicht auf die Schätze der Toten aus ist. Er ist nun von mir abgeschreckt, aber ich werde weiter über euch wachen, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist.“

Stille und allgemeinte Ratlosigkeit machte sich auf allen Gesichtern breit. Ich konnte nicht umhin, sogleich zu fragen: „Und was hat Apanatschka damit zu tun?“

Winnetou lächelte milde und antwortete prompt: „Mein Freund Apanatschka ist in ebendieser Angelegenheit unterwegs. Er erkundet die Absichten dieser Verbrecher, um sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen zu können. Noch sind wir weit davon entfernt, doch besteht auch kein direkter Anlass zur Sorge. Sobald sie bemerken, dass eure Grabungen in ihrem Sinne nicht gewinnbringend sind, werden sie von euch ablassen und sich verlockenderen Opfern zuwenden. Aber auch diese gilt es, zu schützen.“

Jetzt wollte auch Dr. Hendrikson seinen Anteil zur Diskussion beitragen: „Ist es nicht Aufgabe der Polizei, die vielen Touristen zu beschützen?“

Wieder kam ein leichtes Nicken von dem Apachen. „Das ist es, in der Tat. Aber wie du bereits gesagt hast, sind es der Touristen viele, und nur wenige Polizisten. Sie können diese große Aufgabe an diesem Ort, an den jedes Jahr hunderttausende Besucher kommen, nicht vollständig erfüllen.“

Wieder meldete sich Dr. Hendrikson zu Wort: „Und was heißt das nun für uns? Worauf sollen wir achten?“

„Achtet auf Personen, die euch ein allzu freundliches Gesicht zeigen. Sie sind von verschiedener Hautfarbe: Weiße, Mexikanos, aber auch einzelne Männer mit indianischen Wurzeln sind darunter. Haltet euch von diesen fern und hört auf euren Verstand, dann wird euch nichts geschehen.“

Eine weitere Frage drängte sich mir auf, und obwohl es nicht dem strengsten Gebot der Höflichkeit entsprach, maß ich es mir an, sie zu stellen, einzig des gründlichen Hintergrundwissens halber, auf das ich keineswegs verzichten wollte: "Aus welchem Grund nehmt ihr beide euch der Sache an? Kann eine Einmischung in diese Angelegenheit nicht auch uns gefährden?" 

Der Apache erklärte in nachsichtigem Tonfall, wobei sein dunkler Blick mich erfasste: "Den Ältesten meines Stammes und den Weisen der anderen Stämme ist es ein Dorn im Auge, dass sich Angehörige unseres Volkes an kriminellen Machenschaften beteiligen. Auch ist das Hotel Tovar, das mich bezahlt und von den Touristen lebt, nicht an einer Eskalation der Lage interessiert. Mein weißer Bruder sei unbesorgt: Winnetou und Apanatschka sind erfahren genug, um mit äußerster Bedacht vorzugehen."

Es folgte von seiner Seite ein kurzer Rundumblick über unsere kleine Versammlung. "Sind nun alle Fragen geklärt? Für morgen ist große Hitze angekündigt worden, ihr werdet die Nachtruhe brauchen."

Der Professor maß uns ebenfalls mit seinen nachdenklichen Augen und wandte sich dann an Winnetou: "Ich denke, wir sind nun umfassend informiert worden, und es rufen jetzt noch ein bis zwei Stunden des knappen Feierabends. Auf mich wartet allerdings der aktuelle Forschungsbericht unserer Kollegen aus Deutschland... Nun denn, vielen Dank, dass du uns deine Zeit zur Verfügung gestellt hast."

Winnetou nickte freundlich und schwieg dazu.

Professor Hagens blickte uns erwartungsvoll an; das war scheinbar das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Einer nach dem anderen, so wie wir gekommen waren, verließen wir einschließlich Winnetou das behagliche, von der Abendsonne sanft erleuchtete Zimmer, und traten hinaus auf den Gang. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, den Apachen weiter zu befragen, obwohl bei mir durchaus noch Klärungsbedarf bestand, verwarf auch die Möglichkeit, zu einem erneuten Spaziergang vor das Hotel zu treten, und begab mich mit Erik auf unser eigenes Hotelzimmer.

Dort angekommen, konnte ich nicht umhin, zur Balustrade unseres winzigen Balkons zu gehen, um die nähere Umgebung aufs Neue in Augenschein zu nehmen. Unser Raum lag im zweiten Stock zur Seite des Parkplatzes, sodass die Sicht über das Felsenpanorama erschwert war. Wenigstens befand sich ein zartes Ahornbäumchen vor unserem Apartment, in dem ein umtriebiges Amselpärchen eifrig mit dem Nestbau beschäftigt war.  
Eine Weile beobachtete ich das emsige Gezwitscher und Geflatter, gedanklich aber in die Analyse unserer neu dazu gewonnenen Informationen vertieft. Einige Umstände zu diesen Neuigkeiten kamen mir recht merkwürdig vor. Wenn es sich um einfache Diebe und Ganoven, meinetwegen auch um eine Bande dergleichen handelte, warum trug Winnetou dann ein sicherlich einigermaßen wertvolles Gewehr zur Schau, das auf dem Schwarzmarkt vielleicht einige Tausend Dollar, vielleicht mehr noch, einbringen konnte? Und mussten sich an dieser Touristenhochburg nicht etliche luxusverwöhnte Damen finden lassen, die ihre hochkarätigen Reichtümer demonstrativ am Leibe trugen und damit ein viel interessanteres Ziel boten als ein paar europäische Archäologen, die lediglich mit ihrer dürftigen Arbeitsausrüstung angekommen waren?  
Gold und Edelsteine ließen sich zudem in den Gräbern der Anasazi nicht finden, im allerhöchsten Fall war mit den hier vorkommenden Türkisen als Grabbeigabe zu rechnen. Warum also sollten wir von einer Diebesbande beschattet werden? Es bestand schlichtweg kein Anlass dazu; deshalb schloss ich, dass uns der Apache, vielleicht aus guten Gründen, einige wichtige Informationen vorenthalten hatte. Vielleicht verfügte er auch selbst nicht über alles Wissen oder war jenem, zusammen mit dem Komantschen, noch auf der Spur. 

Die Neugier, aber auch die Besorgnis um unsere Sicherheit trieb mich nun um. Fest nahm ich mir vor, auf alle eventuell mir vor die Nase kommenden Auffälligkeiten, und seien sie auch noch so klein und unbedeutend, zu achten, um somit zur Rätsels Lösung beizutragen. Ich war nicht den weiten Weg hierher gekommen, hatte überhaupt nicht das jahrelange, oft beschwerliche Studium auf mich genommen, um jetzt klein beizugeben und mich von einer Diebesbande, die ich doch an Scharfsinn zu übertreffen gedachte, aufs Korn nehmen zu lassen.

Es mochte an diesen Überlegungen oder auch an einem mir unbekannten Umstand liegen, dass ich diese Nacht recht unruhig schlief. Die angekündigte Hitze hatte ihren Weg noch nicht zu uns ins Zimmer gefunden, obwohl ein laues Lüftchen sachte durch das halb geöffnete Fenster wehte. Vielleicht hatte sich draußen ein Zweiglein bewegt oder einer der Hotelangestellten war vor den Eingang getreten, um dem Laster des Zigarettenrauchens nachzugehen, jedenfalls erwachte ich jäh, ohne zu wissen, warum.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Funkuhr versicherte mir, dass die Nacht gerade ihre tiefste, schwärzeste Stunde begonnen hatte, kurzum, wir zählten bereits weit nach 1 Uhr in der Früh. Um mich durch einige Bewegung wieder müde werden zu lassen, stand ich auf und griff nach Hemd und Hose und zog mir beides über. Danach trat ich zum Fenster, begierig darauf, die frische Luft durch die Nase aufzuziehen; doch das war der Moment, in dem ich erstarrte. 

Nun erkannte ich, was mich geweckt haben musste: zwei geschmeidige Gestalten glitten, unheimlichen grauen Schatten gleich, über den im nächtlichen Dunkel nur von einer einzigen Laterne beleuchteten Parkplatz. Auf diesem waren auch im Dämmerlichte die unscharfen Umrisse der parkenden Fahrzeuge, teils praktischer Natur wie die unsrigen, teils aber auch teureren Ursprungs, auszumachen. Unsere beiden Jeeps wusste ich etwa in der Mitte des Platzes; die zwei Gestalten, offensichtlich Männer, befanden sich aber am äußeren Rande desselben, an welchem ein Kleinwagen sowie eine der typischen US-amerikanischen lang gezogenen Karossen parkten.  
Indessen wunderte ich mich sehr, warum hier kein Wächter positioniert war: eine betuchte Hotelgesellschaft sollte doch sicherlich imstande sein, für den exklusiven Fuhrpark der Schönen und Reichen einen Aufpasser zu positionieren, der zumindest zur Nachtzeit das Eigentum der Gäste vor ungebetenen Übergriffen bewahrte.

Wie dem auch sei; ich musste jetzt scharf nachdenken, um im Falle des Falls sofort das Richtige zu tun. Noch war auch nicht klar, ob es sich tatsächlich um Diebe oder die wirklichen Eigentümer eines der Fahrzeuge handelte, obwohl das verdächtige Gebaren eigentlich Ersteres suggerierte. Noch hatten sie sich keinem der Wagen in eindeutiger Weise genähert, ah, aber jetzt nahmen sie die Edelkarosse unter die Lupe. Einer der beiden holte schon ein Werkzeug aus seiner Jacke.  
Geschwind bückte ich mich zu meiner Reisetasche vor dem Kleiderschrank, suchte nach dem Fernglas und zog es eilends hervor. Dieses an die Augen zu halten und scharf zu stellen, war im Nu geschehen. In der Tat hantierte einer der Verdächtigen, ein mittelgroßer Mann mit dunkler Kapuze und überhaupt dunkler Bekleidung, mit einer Art Zange an der Wagentür herum. 

Es galt nun, die zwei Verbrecher nicht nur von ihrem Tun abzuhalten, sondern ihrer möglichst auch habhaft zu werden. Allein dann konnten die illegalen Aktivitäten und sämtliche damit zusammenhängenden Ungereimtheiten aufgeklärt werden. Ich vermutete, dass es noch wenige Minuten dauern konnte, bis die Verriegelung des Autos letztendlich nachgab und den Männern genügend Zeit blieb, es auf Wertgegenstände zu überprüfen oder den Wagen selbst zu entführen. Am sinnvollsten erschien es mir, auf geeignetem Wege um den Platz herum zu schleichen, die Beiden mit einer Waffe dingfest zu machen und erst hinterher die Polizei zu alarmieren.  
Ich benötigte also eine Waffe; in diesem Fall fiel mir nur Winnetou ein, der mit seinem Gewehr auch schießen konnte und zudem über die Erfahrungen im Anschleichen verfügte, die mir derzeit noch fehlten. Er musste diese Aufgabe übernehmen; glücklicherweise hatte ich in den vergangenen Tagen sogar seine Zimmernummer im Stockwerk über uns erfahren, sodass ich ihn umgehend aufsuchen und benachrichtigen konnte.

In dem Moment, den ich hätte verfluchen mögen, hätte es meine Gesinnung mir erlaubt, ward’ das Deckenlicht in unserem Hotelzimmer angeschaltet. Erik trat an meine Seite und beäugte erst mich, dann das kriminelle Geschehen auf dem Parkplatz. 

„Karl, was geschieht da? Sind das etwa Einbrecher?“

Einer der beiden Männer schien über einen ausgezeichneten Instinkt oder auch über sehr scharfe Sinne zu verfügen, denn er drehte sich just um, erkannte unsere Zimmerbeleuchtung und sicherlich auch die zwei Gesichter am Fenster, warnte anschließend augenblicklich seinen Komplizen. Dieser sah von seiner Tätigkeit auf und blickte ebenfalls in unsere Richtung. 

Ich musste mich jetzt also mit einer Entscheidung sputen. Über das Zimmertelefon die Hotelrezeption anzurufen, kam gar nicht in Frage, dies hätte zuviel Zeit gekostet. Gleiches galt für die Verständigung der Polizei; bis diese sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, waren die zwei Einbrecher schon über alle Berge.  
Es blieb also nur Eines zu tun. Hastig stemmte ich mich auf das Geländer, um mich hochzustemmen, presste einige Worte hervor, um meinen unachtsamen Freund von meinem Plan zu unterrichten: „Erik! Verständige die Rezeption und den Professor, rufe auch Winnetou, er soll mich schützen. Ich versuche, einen von ihnen zu erwischen.“

„Karl, bist du wahnsinnig! Warte, ich rufe sogleich an“, erwiderte der Angesprochene, während ich mich schon über die Brüstung geschwungen hatte und den Arm nach jenem Ahornbäumchen ausstreckte, das mir nun ungefragt seine Dienste anbieten musste. 

Das Gewächs stand recht nah, sodass der Versuch gleich glückte; ich schwang mich an den zarten Stamm und rutschte diesen unversehens hinunter, in Richtung Boden. Meine Handflächen brannten schnell von der unbequemen Reibung, einen der unteren Sprosse muss ich wohl außerdem abgetreten haben, da meine Füße dagegen streiften. Der unbehaglichste Anteil dieser plötzlichen Aktion bestand jedoch in dem deutlichen Schwanken des Stammes, der für einen ausgewachsenen Mann meiner Gewichtsklasse noch zu schwach gebaut war. Hätte ich einen Moment zum Verweilen gehabt, hätte es mir wohl auch um die zwei werdenden Eltern in ihrem Neste leid getan, die nun in ihrer Nachtruhe empfindlich gestört wurden.

Einige Sekunden später spürte ich endlich den Grasboden unter meinen Füßen, rappelte mich wieder auf und hetzte sofort gen Parkplatz. Die zwei Männer hatten von meinem Eingreifen natürlich Wind bekommen, rannten nun auch hinfort, in Richtung der Hauptstraße des nahen Grand Canyon Village. Wenn mein Versuch noch klappen sollte, musste ich wirklich die Beine in die Hand nehmen; ich rannte also über das flache Gelände, möglichst, ohne die stehenden Fahrzeuge extra umrunden zu müssen, und dankte dem Herrgott für meine stets vorzügliche Gesundheit und Behändigkeit. Gleichzeitig musste ich auf jede Bewegung der beiden Flüchtenden achten für den Fall, dass sie bewaffnet waren und mich unvermittelt bedrohen würden.

Ich beschleunigte meine weiten Schritte noch einmal, passierte die hinterste Parkplatzreihe und hatte tatsächlich den Eindruck, einem der beiden Männer näher zu kommen. Derjenige, welcher versucht hatte, die Tür aufzubrechen, war schon fast außer Sichtweite, ihn konnte ich nicht mehr einholen. Der andere jedoch schien nicht in gleichem Maße mithalten zu können, er fiel zurück, während ich aufholte und wir fast gemeinsam den öden Straßenrand überquerten und eine leer stehende Ranch hinter uns ließen.  
Ich hörte ihn keuchen, als ich nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, die Kapuze rutschte ihm vom Kopf und gab sein dunkles, halblanges Haar frei; es hätte sich bei diesem hinterhältigen Typen durchaus um einen Indianer handeln können. Ich wusste es nicht, wusste außerdem nicht, ob es wichtig war, erkannte nur, wie ich den Arm ausstreckte, um dem Manne habhaft werden zu können. Ich war größer und schneller als er; sicherlich konnte ich ihn auch im Nahkampf überwältigen und den Widerling festhalten, bis die Staatsgewalt eintraf. 

Ich bekam die Kapuze zu fassen, zog daran, der Dieb strauchelte halb, gab aber noch nicht auf, sondern wollte weiter hetzen. Noch hatte ich ihn nicht am Boden, aber er schrie und trat nach mir. 

Das darauf Folgende geschah ganz schnell, und ich erkenne heute, dass ich in jenen Jahren ein ausbündiges Greenhorn gewesen bin, an manchen Stellen weit schlimmer noch, als Erik damals eines war. Ein aufpeitschender Schuss löste sich aus der Ferne, die Kugel sauste großzügig an unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung vorbei. Ich hob erschrocken den Kopf und starrte zu der zweiten flüchtenden Gestalt weiter vorne, der Verbrecher in meiner Hand aber machte sich mit einem Ruck von mir los, wobei ich ihm den Pullover fast auszog. Doch es nützte nichts, schon war er fort und entkam mir mit leisem Juchzen.

Gleichzeitig gewahrte ich aus dem Augenwinkel einen schwarzen Schatten, der sich aus einem nahen Gebüsch halb hinter mir löste. Der Schatten war Winnetou, der Apache, der mit wehendem, nachtdunklen Haar und festem Gesichtsausdruck an meine Seite trat. Aber anstatt seinem kostbaren Gewehr hielt er nun eine kleinkalibrige Pistole im Anschlag, die schon entsichert war, die er aber sofort sinken ließ, obwohl er den mir Entkommenen damit hätte treffen können.

Sein Auge blickte ernst, als er mich eingehend musterte; seine Brauen waren in einem Ausdruck leichten Unwillens zusammengezogen. 

„Was macht Karl hier, zu dieser Uhrzeit? Ich erkenne den guten Willen, doch war er vergebens. Die Hilfe und Einmischung der Weißen ist nicht immer willkommen.“

Der Leser mag sich denken, wie ich mich gefühlt haben mag, von dem Apachen, den ich bewunderte, zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Ich widersprach nicht, sondern erkannte seinen Tadel als das an, was es war, als Mahnung eines der rechtmäßigen Landesherren.

Meine bedröppelte Miene muss wahrhaft Bände gesprochen haben, denn schon trat er mitfühlend an mich heran und legte mir in einer freundschaftlichen Geste die Hand leicht auf die Schulter. „Mein Bruder verzage nicht. Komm’, es ist noch nichts verloren, lass’ uns ins Hotel zurückgehen. Gehe unbesorgt zu Bett, ich werde morgen mit dem Hotelpersonal reden und alles klären.“

„Aber…“, widersprach ich.

Winnetous freundliches, fast unsichtbares Lächeln ließ mich abermals verstummen. Ein ernster Blick aus diesen Augen genügte, um mir seinen Willen kundzutun, und ich fügte mich. Aber nur in dem festen, ungebrochenen Willen, mich vor dem Apachen gründlich zu beweisen und gleichzeitig zur Klärung des seltsamen Zwischenfalls beizutragen. Nein, so leicht wollte ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen, dazu bedurfte es schon weit mehr als einer Enttäuschung und eines raschen Tadels!


	8. Ein Fund und noch mehr Sorgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ihr könnt mir gerne mal mitteilen, ob euch diese Geschichte noch gefällt oder nicht! :-) Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich jedenfalls!

Direkt nach dem verstörenden nächtlichen Zwischenfall hatte ich nur noch wenige Worte mit Winnetou gewechselt, als er mich schweigend zurück zum Hotel begleitete. Er machte überhaupt kein Aufhebens um den lauten Schuss mitten in der Nacht, den ich mir kaum erklären konnte, auch gingen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung keine Lichter von besorgten Nachbarn an, die sich doch um ihre Sicherheit ängstigen mussten. Als wir gemeinsam an der Hotelrezeption vorbei schritten, telefonierte der dort Bedienstete gerade in erregtem Tonfall; einige Touristen drängten sich mit fragenden Gesichtern im Eingangsbereich zusammen und schienen die möglichen Ursachen für die Unruhe zu diskutieren. Davon abgesehen gewann man jedoch nicht den Eindruck, dass hier etwas geschehen war, was unmittelbares Eingreifen erforderte.

Trotzdem fiel mir Winnetous ermattete Erscheinung auf, als wir den Fahrstuhl betraten und das grelle Licht auf seine sanft braune Gesichtsfarbe fiel, die mir nun seltsam fahl anmutete. War er des Öfteren nachts bewaffnet unterwegs, um geheimnisvolle Gänge zu unternehmen? War er gar ein Spion, ein Verbrecher? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, entschied ich, als er mich mit müdem Blick milde anlächelte, bevor ich den Fahrstuhl verließ, um mir noch ein wenig des dringend benötigten Schlafes zu gönnen.

Allein, ich fand ihn nicht. Man mag sich denken, dass der Rest meiner Nachtruhe nicht sehr erholsam war. In der Tat wälzte ich mich in den Laken, ohne den ersehnten Schlaf oder überhaupt nur eine Besserung meines besorgten Geisteszustandes zu finden. Nach etlichen Stunden war Erik von meinem Gewühle derart entnervt, dass er schon um 6 Uhr früh das Bett verließ und sich ankleidete, um sich in der Hotellobby mit einem frisch gebrühten Kaffee zu stärken. Ich tat es ihm alsbald gleich, obwohl mir die Müdigkeit noch in den Knochen steckte, und machte mich auf einen anstrengenden, nicht enden wollenden Tag in der Gluthitze des Canyons gefasst, der mir indessen wohl keine Klärung des Rätsels bringen würde.

So kam es dann auch. Frau Dr. Hagebusch hatte sich, beflügelt von den Sorgen um unser wissenschaftliches Vorhaben, des späten Abends noch mit Dr. Hendrikson zusammen gesetzt und in den Karten einen weiteren vielversprechenden Grabungsort ausgemacht, der anscheinend noch nicht von anderen anthropologisch ausgerichteten Teams untersucht worden war. Denn die Stelle, an der wir gestern die Keramikteile gefunden hatten, war bald erschöpft gewesen, sodass unsere Hacken und Spaten nur auf den festen Felsen gestoßen waren, ohne noch etwas von größerem Interesse hervorzubringen.

Aus diesem Grund hockten wir heute schon wieder auf einem anderen Platze, erfreulicherweise unter dem gnädigen Schatten einer großen Zypresse, und sondierten den Boden nach seinen Kostbarkeiten. Die Wurzel des hohen Baumes erstreckte sich zudem nicht sehr weit im Oberboden, sodass wir ihr gut ausweichen konnten, außerdem hatten die Zweige auf der Erdoberfläche eine mittelmäßig dicke Humusschicht geschaffen, die uns das Graben etwas erleichterte.

Trotzdem war die Hitze kaum auszuhalten, uns lief der Schweiß in Strömen. Winnetou, der sich heute konstant an unserer Seite aufhielt, sich außerdem mit erheblichem Wissensdurst unsere Instrumente und sämtliche Tätigkeiten erklären ließ, hatte mit seiner gestrigen Ankündigung, das Wetter betreffend, Recht behalten.  
Bemerken muss ich noch, dass wir diesmal einen der beiden Mietwagen, selbstredend das ältere, deutlich mehr abgenutzte Exemplar, in unmittelbarer Reichweite stehen hatten. Die hiesige Stelle lag zu weit vom Hotel entfernt, um die Distanz bei diesen sommerlichen Temperaturen des Öfteren zu Fuß bewältigen zu können, ebenso gruben wir nicht unten auf der Talsohle des Canyons oder auf halber Höhe, sondern viel weiter oben in der Nähe des Moran Aussichtspunktes, welcher den Anfang zu dem gleichfalls überaus beeindruckenden Red Canyon darstellte. Denn natürlich untergliederte sich der Grand Canyon in weitere Unterschluchten und Täler, die auch ihren eigenen Namen trugen.  
Der Trail, der hierhin führte, war breit genug, dass wir uns mit den Autos in ganz allmählicher Fahrweise die gerade mal fünfhundert Meter von der asphaltierten Straße bis zu dieser Örtlichkeit trauen durften, obwohl der Autolack natürlich nicht in größerem Maße gegen Steinschlag gesichert war. Aber der Professor hatte wohlweislich darauf bestanden, diesen Umstand großzügig zu übersehen und es zu unserer Bequemlichkeit einmal darauf ankommen zu lassen.  
Wenn ich von „Autos“ schreibe, so ist hiermit das Fahrzeug des Indianers mit inbegriffen, denn auch die einstigen Ureinwohner Amerikas sind zur Bewältigung weiter Strecken heutzutage auf motorisierte Vehikel angewiesen. Genau genommen hatte ich mir ein belustigtes Schmunzeln verkneifen müssen, als Winnetou an diesem Morgen seinen uralten, aber scheinbar noch fahrbaren, Pick up Truck neben unserem Jeep geparkt hatte. Und ich sah Erik an, dass er durchaus einen spöttischen Kommentar auf den Lippen gehabt, diesen aber wohlweißlich herunter geschluckt hatte. Entsprach dieses Fahrzeug doch gar zu sehr dem Klischee der reichlich abgewrackten Karren, die mangels besserem Einkommen der Bewohner zu Hauf auf den Indianerreservationen zu finden waren.  
Übrigens trug Winnetou heute erneut das Halfter mit der Pistole, halb versteckt unter einer längeren Sportjacke, mit sich am Gürtel, und ich vermutete, dass sein wertvolles Gewehr nicht weit von ihm entfernt und womöglich in seinem Pick up verstaut war.

Doch damit zurück zur Wissenschaft. Ein Geologenteam hatte hier vor einigen Jahren schon nach Fossilien, die überhaupt im gesamten Canyon in erheblicher Anzahl zu finden waren, geforscht. In den oberen Gesteinsschichten kamen viele versteinerte Meereslebewesen, wie Schwämme und Muscheln, aber auch solch altertümliche Geschöpfe wie die längst ausgestorbenen Trilobiten vor, die das Herz eines jeden Naturkundlers höher schlagen ließen. Man konnte nur spekulieren, was die früher hier lebenden Stämme über diesen merkwürdigen Reichtum der Natur gedacht haben mögen – es sei wohl anzunehmen, dass sie ihre eigenen Erklärungen für die Überbleibsel der Urzeit fanden und diese in ihre reichhaltige Sagen- und Mythenwelt integrierten.

Nun hockten wir also zur Mittagszeit auf dem rötlichen Untergrund; kein erquickender Laut, kein Rauschen des Windes im Blattwerk war zu hören, um uns von den eintönigen und zeitweise wirklich nervenaufreibenden Geräuschen unserer Grabungsinstrumente gegen Stein und dem beständigen Umwühlen des Erdreichs mit der Schaufel abzulenken. Das gelegentliche Murmeln des Professors, der ebenfalls einige Handgriffe tat, und die angestrengten Mienen meiner Kollegen waren gleichfalls nicht dazu geeignet, die allgemeine Stimmung zu heben. Als die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand bereits überschritten hatte, sauste mir das Blut in den Ohren von der Hitze, der monotonen Bewegung und dem Schlafmangel, der meinen Blutdruck in den Keller sinken ließ, ganz zu schweigen von den Rückenschmerzen in der gebückten Körperhaltung. Ich war sicher, dass es mir nicht als einziger so erging, aber wir alle kämpften verbissen weiter.

Daher vertrieben wir uns alsbald mit einigen lustigen Scherzen die Langeweile. Erik war mal wieder derjenige, der nicht umhin konnte, mir einen sehr dunklen, verfestigten kleinen Erdklumpen entgegenzuschieben, um mich auf den scheinbar bedeutsamen Gegenstand aufmerksam zu machen: „Hey, Karl, sieht fast wie eine Gewehrkugel aus. Es könnte sich fast um die handeln, die dir gestern Nacht bei deiner Verfolgungsjagd so hübsch um die Ohren geflogen ist.“

Ich enthielt mich einer Antwort, sah ihn nur stumm an. Meine Geduld erschöpfte sich heute schneller als an anderen Tagen.

„Ja, was war da eigentlich los? Ich meine, beim Frühstück wurde soviel spekuliert, und noch immer wissen wir nichts Genaues. Winnetou, was sagst du denn dazu? Du musst doch eigentlich wissen, was hier vor sich geht“, sprach die besorgte Doktorin den Indianer direkt an.

Der Apache, der zwei Schritte entfernt neben mir hockte, wandte sich unserer geschätzten Kollegin zu und erfasste sie mit sanftem Blick. „Die Polizei war schon vor Morgengrauen vor Ort und hat die Ermittlungen aufgenommen und auch einige Befragungen durchgeführt. Die Kugel wurde gefunden, aber es fehlen noch Spuren von diesen Dieben. Sie konnten wieder nicht gefasst werden. Außerdem wurde das Schloss eines Fahrzeugs beschädigt und der Besitzer pocht auf Schadensersatz. Weiter gibt es noch keine Neuigkeiten. Lasst uns hoffen, dass sich der Vorfall nicht wiederholt.“

Frau Dr. Hagebusch ordnete eine Strähne ihres langen Haares, die unter ihrer Hutkrempe herausgerutscht war, neu und antwortete in nachdenklichem Tonfall. „Aber es ist doch seltsam, nicht wahr, da müsst ihr mir doch zustimmen? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass möglichst kein Aufheben um die Sache gemacht werden soll. Es wurde doch geschossen, unser Karl hier“, und bei diesen Worten legte sie mir wohlwollend einige Sekunden lang die Hand auf die Schulter, „hätte getroffen werden können.“

Winnetou sah schweigend zu mir und dann wieder zurück, mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Seufzen. „Das ist in der Tat so, deshalb bitte ich euch, nächtliche Spaziergänge oder ähnliche Aktionen auf jeden Fall zu unterlassen. Es ist aber nicht so, dass die Banden hier wild um sich schießen, sobald ihre Pläne vereitelt werden, dies war meines Wissens nach der erste Vorfall dieser Art. Und natürlich versucht die Hotelleitung, den Vorfall herunterzuspielen. Der Grand Canyon ist fast die einzige Einnahmequelle dieser Gegend und insgesamt unabdingbar für den Staat Arizona. Wir brauchen die Touristen.“ 

Dabei sah er uns so eindringlich an, dass klar wurde: auch er brauchte sie, und uns, seine Schützlinge, die gleichzeitig seine Existenzgrundlage sicherten. Und wieder war es mir, als wenn noch mehr hinter all dem steckte, aber ich kam beim besten Willen nicht drauf.

Erneut war es der Professor, der sich letzten Endes einmischte, wahrscheinlich auch aus Mitgefühl mit dem Apachen: „Ich habe ebenfalls heute früh mit der Polizei und der Hotelleitung telefoniert und habe nur Floskeln und Ausreden zu hören gekriegt. Wir müssen uns eben wie üblich in Geduld fassen, was ja nun nichts Neues ist. Deshalb können wir Winnetou jetzt mit dem Thema in Ruhe lassen, er ist auch nicht für alles verantwortlich. Und Karl, damit das klar ist: wenn du dich absichtlich in Gefahr begibst, werde ich zur Not erwägen, dich vorzeitig nach Hause zu schicken, obwohl wir dich hier sehr wohl gebrauchen können.“

Kein weiteres Wort war notwendig, um mir das Gesagte klar zu machen. Ich verspürte einen starken Grimm in meinem Magen aufsteigen, blickte zu Boden und vertiefte mich wieder in meine Arbeit. Am Rande bekam ich mit, wie Erik mir noch einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf und mir Frau Dr. Hagebusch leicht den Arm drückte, und das tat mir gut. Nach einer Weile musste ich aber einsehen, wie Recht der ältere Herr doch hatte. Wissenschaftler, Archäologen im Besonderen, standen des Öfteren im Kreuzfeuer zwischen beständigem Fortschritt und Politik, zwischen Krieg und Frieden, daher musste sich jedes Teammitglied an die ungeschriebenen Regeln halten. Ein lebendiger Doktorand, brav und stupide seinen üblichen Tätigkeiten nachgehend, nutzte uns mehr als ein kühner Heißsporn, der seine Lebensenergie mit vergeblichem Verbrecherfang vergeudete.

„Schaut her, könnte sein, dass ich was habe…“, riss mich die Stimme von Doktor Hendrikson, der einige Meter weiter rechts das lose Geröll untersuchte, schlussendlich aus meinen trüben Überlegungen.

Wir alle traten eilig näher, um Hendriksons vermeintlichen Fund zu betrachten. Und tatsächlich war zwischen der Erde und dem Geröll ein größerer, ungefähr quaderförmiger Stein zu erkennen, der schon halb aus dem Gemenge herausragte. Frau Doktor Hagebusch war rasch zu unserem Kollegen geeilt, um die Steinplatte weiter vom Untergrund zu befreien. Mit vereinter Mühe legten sie beide in kurzer Zeit die Steinplatte bloß, und siehe da, sobald dies geschafft war, konnte man zur hinteren Seite einen weiteren, sich anschließenden Felsbrocken erkennen, der ähnlich gelagert war wie der erste. Zwei quaderförmige Steine weitab vom nächsten Steinbruch, regelmäßig angeordnet in einer Umgebung, die förmlich die Geister der Vergangenheit wieder auferstehen ließen. Reste eines verfallenen Baus, einer Mauer, jedenfalls eine Hinterlassenschaft der Indianerstämme aus früheren Zeiten. Genaueres sollten wir noch erfahren.

Der Professor ließ sich zufrieden vernehmen: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kollegen! Der erste halbwegs lohnende Fund! Nun lasst’ uns kurz verschnaufen und Fotos machen, dann geht’s weiter.“

Durstig schüttete ich einen guten Teil des restlichen Inhalts meiner Wasserflasche in mich hinein, gleichzeitig darauf bedacht, mir das wertvolle Nass noch aufzusparen. Die meisten Kollegen taten es mir gleich, während Dr. Hendrikson seinen Fund gewissenhaft ablichtete und Winnetou, der kaum zu schwitzen schien, ruhig neben uns stand und auf die Fortsetzung der Untersuchungen wartete. 

Bald ging es weiter. Innerhalb weniger Stunden gelang es uns mit vereinten Kräften, noch mehr Steine freizulegen, die sich als recht stabile Mauern um einen trapezförmigen Innenraum erwiesen. Dieser besaß sowohl einen gepflasterten Fußboden als auch eine Vertiefung gegenüber der Breitseite, die sich morgen wahrscheinlich als Anlage für einen Herd oder eine Kochgelegenheit herausstellen würde. Anschließend vermaßen, dokumentierten und sicherten wir den Fund, so gut es uns in der kurzen Zeit eben ging, dabei half uns sehr der nahe Standort unserer Fahrzeuge, in denen wir alle notwendigen Gegenstände verstaut hatten.  
Es war keine wissenschaftliche Sensation, denn ähnliches war im Grand Canyon bereits ans Tageslicht gebracht worden, aber es war einer Veröffentlichung wert und würde die Geber der Drittmittelgelder, aus denen wir uns finanzierten, mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit zufrieden stellen.

So geschah es, dass wir des Abends äußerst erschöpft, aber erfreut und zufrieden beim gemeinschaftlichen Abendessen im Hotel El Tovar zusammen saßen. Auch der Apache war wieder zugegen, genauso freundlich und entgegenkommend wie zuvor, aber auch genauso verschlossen, sobald ich ihn auf das Verbleiben von Apanatschka ansprach.  
Nun kam mir das nächtliche Erlebnis, das ich tagsüber etwas hatte beiseite schieben können, doch wieder in drängende Erinnerung. Auch hatte Winnetou ja angedeutet, dass Verbrecherbanden unsere Ausgrabungen unter die Lupe genommen haben könnten, um sich unserer Entdeckungen zu bemächtigen, jedoch hatte ich heute im Canyon keine einzige mir verdächtige Person auch nur von Weitem ausmachen können.

 

Ich sann und sann und legte mich später schlussendlich todmüde und unbefriedigt schlafen. Der Schlummer kam diesmal rasch, hielt jedoch bedauernswerterweise nicht lange vor, denn wieder erwachte ich zu nachtdunkler Stunde, ohne mir den Grund dafür erklären zu können. Ein vorsichtiger Blick aus dem Fenster vergewisserte mich der Tatsache, dass sich diesmal keine schwarzen Gestalten auf dem Hotelparkplatz tummelten. Da ich nach frischer Luft gierte, aber auch nicht die Anweisungen des Professors missachten wollte, ging ich kurz in die Hotellobby, um es mir auf einem der ledernen Sessel bequem zu machen und die dort liegenden Zeitungen zu studieren. Ich hoffte immer noch, auf irgendeine Weise dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen, und sei es durch eine Nachrichtenmeldung, die mir vielleicht Einzelheiten zur Radiomeldung vor wenigen Tagen geben konnte.

Dort blieb ich, bis ich schon fast einnickte und mein Kopf vornüber sank. Ich wollte schon die Blätter beiseite legen und mich wieder aufs Zimmer begeben, da gewahrte ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung, einen Schatten, der schnell vorbeihuschte. Als ich aufstand, war die entsprechende Person längst aus meinem Blickfeld entschwunden, da die Fenster des Raumes zur Seite des Canyons, aber nicht zum Hoteleingang lagen. Ich muss sicherlich nicht erwähnen, dass ich augenblicklich die Zeitung fallen ließ und die Verfolgung aufnahm, hoffentlich vorsichtig genug, um kein Aufsehen zu erwecken. Ich lugte um die Ecke: die Rezeption lag da wie ausgestorben, der Bedienstete vom Empfang mochte kurzzeitig abwesend sein, jedenfalls eilte ich hinterher, drückte langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, die Eingangstüre auf und blickte nach draußen.

Der unbekannte Schatten war schon entschwunden, und mich befiel eine akute Verzweiflung. Sehr ungünstig, mich erneut in Gefahr zu begeben, und doch musste ich um jeden Preis erfahren, was da vor sich ging. Wie sonst hätte ich in dieser Nacht jemals noch Ruhe und Frieden finden sollen? 

Ich hastete über den leeren Parkplatz, umrundete ihn halb, stets darauf bedacht, mich möglichst geräuschlos zu bewegen, blickte kurz in eine Seitenstraße und hinter eine leer stehende Ranch und wandte mich dann in Richtung Canyon. Als ich endlich um den weiträumigen Hotelbau schlich, um den kleinen Park und schließlich den Rand des Canyons einsehen zu können, hatte ich Erfolg. Welch Glück, dass in dieser lauen Frühlingsnacht die Sterne so erhebend funkelten, dass man alle Gegenstände in der unmittelbaren Umgebung recht gut unterscheiden konnte!

Da vorne eilte die hohe, schlanke Gestalt, nicht zurückblickend, eilig, aber sicher. Es war Winnetou, der Apache! Wer sonst auch besaß die unvergleichliche Geschicklichkeit, nachts (fast) ungesehen zu verschwinden und tagsüber ein gänzlich unschuldiges, unbehelligtes Gebaren an den Tag zu legen, so, als ob alles in bester Ordnung sei? 

Und auf jenem Felsen, bei dem ich mich mit Winnetou vor wenigen Tagen zum ersten Mal unterhalten hatte, wartete schon eine ebenso dunkle, aus der Ferne kaum sichtbare Gestalt auf ihn. Es konnte dies fast nur der ewig geheimnisvolle Komantsche Apanatschka sein!


	9. In der Falle

Ich erwog sorgfältig, was nun zu tun war. Mich an die beiden Indianer anzuschleichen, erschien mir als die ungünstigste aller Möglichkeiten, da sie mich doch dabei ertappen konnten und dann wahrscheinlich jedwedes Vertrauen in meinen Charakter verlieren würden, und genau das wollte ich vermeiden, da ich noch immer Winnetous Freundschaft zu erringen gedachte. Außerdem ahnte ich, dass ich ihr Gespräch ohnehin nicht hätte verstehen können, da sie sich auch neulich schon in einer ihrer Landessprachen ausgetauscht hatten. Aber zurückzugehen und mich unversehens in mein Bett zu legen, so, als ob rein gar nichts geschehen wäre – nein, das kam erst Recht nicht in Frage. Also entschied ich mich für die scheinbar sicherste Variante, die da lautete, das Geschehen aus der Ferne zu beobachten.

Demnach schlich ich in geduckter Haltung, außerdem im Schutze eines Rosenbusches, noch mehrere Meter in Richtung der beiden Männer, bis ich mich hinter ein dichteres Gestrüpp zurückzog, aus dem ich von Zeit zu Zeit vorsichtig hervorlugte. Viel gab es da beileibe nicht zu sehen. Winnetou und Apanatschka, denn um diese zwei handelte es sich tatsächlich, führten eine ruhige Unterhaltung, wobei mir die Gesprächsanteile einigermaßen ausgewogen erschienen. Ihre Stimmung, wie ich an der entspannten Körperhaltung beider und den locker verschränkten Armen erkennen konnte, wirkte gelöst. Vielleicht hatten sie einen Erfolg bei ihrer vorgeblichen „Verbrecherjagd“ erzielt, eine Wahrheit ans Licht befördert oder einen der Diebe dingfest gemacht. Aber das waren nur unnütze Spekulationen meinerseits, die es noch auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt zu überprüfen galt.  
Ich hockte also hinterm Gebüsch zwischen der Hotelwand und dem Parkplatz und gähnte schon beträchtlich vor Langeweile und Müdigkeit, als sich die beiden Indianer schlussendlich von ihrem Felsen losmachten und wieder in Richtung Hotel schritten. Ich duckte mich sicherheitshalber noch tiefer und hielt gebannt den Atem an. Niemand hatte mich je in diesen Dingen unterrichtet; Anschleichen, sich Verstecken, Verbrecher überführen hatte ich allerhöchstens auf dem Kinderspielplatz ausgeführt, aber sich nächtens in Deckung beinahe unsichtbar zu machen, musste selbst einem Ungeübten gelingen. Ich neigte also meinen Kopf zu Boden, als die zwei Indianer sich mir näherten, um meine helle Gesichtshaut, die vielleicht die Himmelslichter reflektieren konnte, nicht der Entdeckung Preis zu geben.

In sicherem Abstand gingen Winnetou und Apanatschka an mir vorbei. Ich blickte wieder auf; Winnetou verabschiedete sich von diesem und schritt zum Hoteleingang, während der Komantsche in Richtung einer dunklen Seitengasse verschwand. Ich wagte nicht, ihm zu folgen.  
Gänzlich unbefriedigt verharrte ich noch einige wenige Minuten und ging dann seufzend zu Bett. Nichts Relevantes hatte ich in Erfahrung bringen können, und dass die beiden Indianer ihr eigenes Süppchen kochten, stellte indessen keine großartige Neuigkeit dar. Erneut würden unbekannte Gefahren unserer lauern, denen ich nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Ich schlief tief und fest bis in den späten Morgen hinein, sodass ich fast das gemeinsame Frühstück verpasste. Ein neuer Tag stand an, den ich missmutig begrüßte, neue Rätsel und Geheimnisse.

 

Auch heute brieten wir in der Mittagshitze, um unseren Fund weiter zu säubern sowie die Kaminöffnung im Boden des vormaligen Wohnraumes offen zu legen. Hier gab es noch für einige Tage genug zu tun, schließlich musste jede scheinbar bedeutungslose Kleinigkeit dokumentiert, die technischen Zeichnungen vervollständigt und alle unsicheren Mauerreste abgestützt werden, um sie vor der Witterung zu schützen. Es mochte noch Wochen dauern, bis weitere Spezialisten von der Universität von Nevada hier eintreffen würden, um uns dabei zu unterstützen, bis dahin mussten wir alleine für alles Notwendige sorgen.

Ich befürchtete einen monoton verlaufenden, ereignislosen Tag, stattdessen erhielten wir unerwarteten Besuch.

Wir verspeisten gerade unsere mitgebrachten Brote, als die eindringlichen Sirenen zweier Polizeiautos ertönten. Mit Angehörigen dieses ehrbaren Berufsstandes hatte ich, seit wir uns in den Vereinigten Staaten aufhielten, allerdings noch keinerlei Begegnungen machen können. Es schien so, als ob wir das nun nachholen würden, denn besagte Wagen hielten oben an der Straße, deren Rand wir gerade noch so einsehen konnten. Die Sirenen erloschen, dann stiegen je zwei und ein einzelner Uniformierter aus und kamen nach einem kurzen Palaver zu uns den Abhang herunter gestiefelt.  
Etwas unsicher blickten wir in die Runde: unsere Grabung war von offizieller Seite angemeldet und genehmigt worden, was also konnten diese Polizisten von uns wollen?

Doch Professor Hagens fasste sich rasch und trat unseren Besuchern ruhig entgegen.

Der vorgesetzte Offizier, erkennbar an seinen Abzeichen, ein bulliger Mann mit Stiernacken, aber mit einem freundlichen Gesicht, sprach unseren Chef in etwas barschem Tonfall an: „Sie graben hier und haben offensichtlich auch was gefunden; Ihre Papiere, bitte!“

Sogleich kramten wir nach unseren Ausweisen und auch nach einer Kopie unserer Genehmigungen, die wir vorsichtshalber stets in einem der Rucksäcke mit uns führten. Auch Winnetou, der ja nun ebenfalls ein zumindest zeitweise Beteiligter an unserem Vorhaben war, zog schweigend seinen Ausweis hervor. Der Beamte schien zufrieden, als wir ihm sämtliche Unterlagen unter die Nase schoben und er diese anschließend sorgfältig begutachtete.

Derweil bekam ich Gelegenheit, mir unsere Besucher, oder besser gesagt Kontrolleure, genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Der Anführer der Truppe erschien mir harmlos, genauso wie sein Kollege, ein hagerer, unscheinbarer blonder Kerl, der kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen war.  
Der dritte Polizist, jener, der alleine aus seinem Dienstwagen gestiegen war, kam mir dagegen schon bedenklicher vor.  
Er, ein dunkelhaariger, etwa dreißigjähriger Mann mit einem gebräunten Gesicht, hielt sich eng neben seine Kollegen und bedachte uns mit vermeintlich neugierigen, aber letztlich teilnahmslosen Blicken. Aber das Offensichtliche täuschte hier: mir fiel seine steife, beinahe ablehnende Körperhaltung auf, als mein Blick auf ihn fiel und dort haften blieb. Seine Miene war unlesbar, und seine Augen huschten immer wieder zu Winnetou, um diesen zu beäugen.  
War es Misstrauen, Argwohn oder gar Angst, was ich in ihnen las? Ich konnte es nicht deuten, ganz offensichtlich aber war es, dass er ein Problem mit unserem indianischen Begleiter zu haben schien. 

Nicht vergessen wollte ich an dieser Stelle die zahllosen Diskriminierungen, Missverständnisse, Vorurteile und Schuldzuweisungen zwischen den verschiedenen Rassen, die die wechselhafte Geschichte dieses Landes noch immer mit sich brachte. Einen ungezwungenen Umgang zwischen Weiß und Rot konnte es hier fast nicht geben, zu tief steckten die alten Konflikte noch in den Menschen, außerdem im Erdboden selber, der noch unentdeckte Massengräber der dahin Gemeuchelten barg und das Blut der Sterbenden bis zum Überlaufen gekostet hatte.

Handelte es sich also auch jetzt um ein solches Vorkommnis? Zur Not wollte ich Winnetou beiseite stehen und ihn verteidigen, seine nächtliche Rumtreiberei rechtfertigte gewiss kein gewaltsames Vorgehen gegen ihn.

Doch so kam es nicht. Winnetou hatte diesen dritten Beamten sehr wohl ins Auge gefasst, ließ sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken, sondern blieb gänzlich gelassen. Und auch der andere Mann tat nichts, um die Situation eskalieren zu lassen, starrte nur weiterhin den Apachen an, der sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Nicht erwähnen muss ich wohl, dass alle drei Polizisten mit einer Handwaffe ausgestattet waren.

Dann ließ der vorgesetzte Beamte die Dokumente sinken und überreichte sie dem Professor mit einem freundlichen Nicken. Die Inspektion war vorüber, was uns umgehend mitgeteilt wurde.

„Sieht alles ok aus, dann viel Erfolg noch! Und gebt Bescheid, wenn euch irgendjemand Ärger machen sollte.“

Professor Hagens erwiderte einschmeichelnd: „Natürlich, und ich denke, wir haben uns auch bei Ihnen zu bedanken, dass unsere Grabungen hier überhaupt möglich sind. Ohne die Sicherheitskräfte vor Ort könnten wir wohl gleich einpacken und gehen; wir brauchen auf alle Fälle solch tatkräftigen Schutz, wie Ihr es seid.“

Der Vorgesetzte lächelte kurz, nickte und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, und schon stapften die drei den steinigen Pfad wieder bergan. Kurz darauf verschwanden ihre Dienstwagen in Richtung Grand Canyon Village und wir waren wieder unter uns.

 

Wir arbeiteten entschlossen weiter. Und zu unserer übergroßen Freude bargen wir aus dem Kaminloch ein recht großes, rundes Gefäß, einen Tonkrug, der beinahe unzerstört die Jahrhunderte in dem trockenen, steinigen Boden überdauert hatte. Lediglich ein leichter Abplatzer an der Öffnung verunzierte dieses schöne Stück, das stilistisch zwar schlicht gehalten, aber aufgrund seines Umfangs und seiner Unversehrtheit ein sehr lohnenswerter Fund war. Volltreffer! Wir alle strahlten vor Glückseligkeit, auch Winnetou ließ sich von unserer Freude anstecken und ließ gütige, fast schon liebevolle Blicke über uns, seine Schützlinge schweifen.

Auch dieser Arbeitstag fand schlussendlich einen Feierabend. Einhellig hatten wir beschlossen, unseren kostbarsten Fund jetzt schon zu bergen und mit uns ins Hotel zu nehmen, damit uns niemand dieser unerwarteten Entdeckung berauben konnte. Wir konnten den Krug unmöglich hier offen herum liegen lassen, wo er womöglich noch von Tieren oder menschlichen Widerlingen beschädigt werden würde. Zudem mussten wir mit unseren Kollegen von der Universität von Nevada Kontakt aufnehmen, um ihnen von unserem Fund zu berichten. Die Analysen in ihrem Laboratorium konnten uns schon bald wertvolle Hinweise darauf liefern, welchem Zweck das Gefäß gedient hatte, ob noch mikroskopische Spuren des früheren Inhaltes darinnen vorhanden waren, wie alt es sein mochte etc.

Aus diesem Grund gab ich meinen angestammten Platz in unserem Jeep auf, um auf unserer Rückfahrt zum Hotel einstweilen in Winnetous Pick up mitzufahren. Erik und Frau Doktor Hagebusch wollten den Tonkrug auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens in ihre Mitte nehmen und ihn, so wie sie es ausgedrückt hatten, notfalls „mit ihrem Leben schützen.“ Leider hatten wir keine ausreichend großen Kisten parat, die uns dabei hätten helfen können.

Neugierig ließ ich mich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder; Winnetou hatte sofort zustimmend genickt, als ich ihn danach gefragt hatte, bei ihm mitfahren zu dürfen. Und dummerweise fühlte ich mich nun wie bei einem ersten Date, als ich die Wagentür nach dem Einsteigen zuzog und zur Seite sah, um Winnetous klar geschnittenes Profil und seine lose über die Schulter fallende schwarze Mähne zu betrachten.  
Ich fühlte wieder diese geheimnisvolle Anziehung, die nun mit Mächtigkeit von mir Besitz ergriff, um mich noch weiter in den Bann des Apachen zu ziehen. Die letzte Zeit hatten wir durchaus einige kurze Gespräche miteinander geführt und Seite an Seite gearbeitet, doch verhinderten die nächtlichen Vorkommnisse vor zwei Tagen, die auf undefinierbare Weise zwischen uns standen, und der Arbeitsdruck bei den Grabungen im Canyon, dass ein allzu tief schürfender Austausch stattfinden konnte. Zudem verspürte ich ein leichtes Unbehagen angesichts meiner gestrigen nächtlichen Spionageaktivität. 

Deshalb kam mir die Situation nun umso delikater vor, als ich den restlos sauberen Innenraum des Wagens musterte. Unverkennbar, dass der Pick up alt war, aber ich hätte meine noch ungeschriebene Dissertation darauf verwettet, dass sich der Besitzer mit größter Fürsorge um seinen Wagen kümmerte und ihm jegliche Wartung zuteil werden ließ, die notwendig war.

Winnetou warf mir einen leise belustigten Seitenblick zu, drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und fuhr los, um den Kollegen, die soeben mit ihrer wertvollen Fracht gestartet waren, zu folgen.

„Möchtest du Radio hören?“, versuchte der Apache unterdessen, das Eis zu brechen.

Und ich war ihm dankbar dafür. Aber ich winkte ab. „Danke, das muss nicht sein. Eigentlich genieße ich die Ruhe nach diesem anstrengenden Tag.“

Winnetou nickte leicht und blickte wieder auf den Straßenverlauf. Zu den Kollegen hielten wir schon einen spürbaren Abstand von etwa zweihundert Metern, diese ließen sich natürlich Zeit, um den Fund möglichst risikoarm zu seinem Ziel zu befördern. Aber auch Winnetou drückte nicht sehr stark aufs Gaspedal, was mir eine hervorragende Gelegenheit gewährte, die Umgebung aufs Neue zu bestaunen.

Winnetou merkte nur kurz, dafür umso betreffender an: „Die Stille des Canyons ist trügerisch.“

Fast musste ich ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn soviel hatte ich in der Tat in den letzten Tagen schon mitbekommen. Und ich beschloss, den Apachen möglichst dezent auf das heutige Erscheinen der Polizei drauf anzusprechen: „Sind wir heute eigentlich nur kontrolliert worden, da wir aus Deutschland kommen, oder weil wir hier gegraben haben? Oder hat es auch etwas mit diesen Verbrecherbanden zu tun?"

„Die Polizei ist tatsächlich alarmiert und kontrolliert zur Zeit fast jeden, dessen ungeachtet, ob Weiß oder Rot. Nein, es hat vermutlich nicht direkt mit euren Grabungen oder eurer Herkunft zu tun. Ich denke auch nicht, dass sie noch mal zu euch kommen – sie wissen nun Bescheid und werden erst erneut auftauchen, wenn es Unruhen gibt. Außerdem ist der Canyon so groß, dass sie sich genau aufteilen müssen.“

Ich stutzte. „Aber es waren doch drei Männer da, in zwei Autos. Warum denn das, wenn ihr Personal so knapp bemessen ist?“

Winnetou zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit.“

„Es hat mit diesem dritten Polizisten zu tun, der dich beobachtet hat. Er passt nicht zu den beiden anderen“, schloss ich intuitiv.

Der Apache wandte den Kopf kurz zu mir und nickte anerkennend. „Du hast Recht. Und du bist ein guter Beobachter.“

„Besser als dieser schmierige Typ?“, scherzte ich, beflügelt ob des unerwarteten Lobes.

„Unauffälliger jedenfalls“, kam die rasche Antwort.

„Was kann er gewollt haben?“, erkundigte ich mich.

„Vermutlich mag er mich oder Angehörige meines Volkes generell nicht. Es bekümmert mich nicht. Man lernt, mit diesen überflüssigen Anfeindungen umzugehen.“

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“, hakte ich nach, in der Hoffnung, dass mein tatsächlich empfundenes Mitgefühl aus diesen wenigen Worten herauszuhören war.

Winnetou nickte bedächtig. „Es ist von Mensch zu Mensch und von Situation zu Situation unterschiedlich. Ich will nicht hadern, vieles ist schon verbessert worden. Jedoch fragen die Touristen oft dümmliche Fragen… Haben wir auf dem Reservat schon Strom und fließendes Wasser? Ist es bei uns erlaubt, mehrere Mädchen zu heiraten? Solche Dinge eben, die oft schlimmer sind, als aufdringliches Starren. Winnetou verachtet diese Leute.“

Mitfühlend sah ich zu ihm; er hatte die Brauen hoch gezogen, seine braune Gesichtsfarbe mutete in der roten Abendsonne noch exotischer, aber auch noch attraktiver an. Welch schöner, ernster Mann, der es im Leben sicherlich nicht immer leicht gehabt hatte!

Dann machte mich das Geräusch eines zu uns auffahrenden Wagens darauf aufmerksam, dass wir einen Verfolger hatten, ein rascher Blick in den Rückspiegel bestätigte mich in meiner Vermutung. Es war ein Polizeiwagen. Und anschließend fiel mir endlich auf, dass der Jeep unserer Kollegen schon ganz aus unserem Blickfeld entschwunden war. Diesen Umstand musste ich, abgelenkt von unserer Unterhaltung, wohl minutenlang übersehen haben. Der Rand des Grand Canyons war selbstredend kurvenreich und nicht wie mit dem Lineal gezogen, gewiss war ihr Auto irgendwo vor uns zu suchen.

Eine gewisse innere Unruhe überkam mich, denn als ich wieder in den Rückspiegel blickte, fiel mir auf, dass eben jener Beamte hinter uns fuhr, über den ich soeben mit Winnetou spekuliert hatte.  
Auch der Apache hatte das offenbar registriert, denn seine Miene hatte sich verfinstert.

„Was kommt nun?“, warf ich besorgt ein.

„Wir werden sehen“, brachte der Angesprochene hervor und fuhr stur den Highway weiter, vorerst, ohne sich beirren zu lassen. 

Aber dann ertönte von Neuem die eindringliche Sirene des Wagens, dasselbe Heulen, dass uns bereits heute Nachmittag bei unseren Ausgrabungen gestört hatte.

Winnetou seufzte fast lautlos. Dann ging er vom Gaspedal herunter, denn der Pick up verlangsamte sein Tempo beträchtlich, und fuhr schließlich an den rechten Fahrbahnrand, um dort schlussendlich zum Stehen zu kommen.  
Scheibenkleister! Jetzt steckten wir in der Falle, ich zusammen mit dem Apachen, und ich, nun ich war gänzlich unbewandert in diesen Dingen. Aber das war für mich auch der schlussendliche Beweis dafür, dass in diesem reichen, schönen Land nun doch nicht alles in Ordnung war! Dies war nicht das Land, in dem es jedweder Mensch vom Tellerwäscher bis zum Millionär schaffen konnte. Hatte es dieses Land überhaupt jemals gegeben?

Winnetou blieb ruhig sitzen und wartete ergeben, ich machte es also genauso. Dann klopfte der Beamte ans Fenster und grinste schadenfroh, als der Indianer die Scheibe herunter kurbelte.

„Aussteigen, Rothaut! Komm’, mach schon.“

Winnetou zögerte jetzt merklich, und unversehens zückte der Polizist seine Pistole und entsicherte sie vor meinen ungläubigen Augen.

„Hopp, wird’s bald?“

Winnetou warf mir nur noch einen warnenden Seitenblick zu, dann öffnete er bereits die Wagentür und stieg so ruhig und teilnahmslos wie möglich aus. 

Der Bewaffnete drückte diese umgehend wieder zu, drückte den Apachen dann mit Gewalt dagegen, was ich kaum glauben konnte. Winnetous Leib wurde an die Scheibe gepresst, sein Gesicht sah ich nicht mehr, da es sich jetzt über dem Wagen befand. Es klackten Handschellen.

Aber diese wurden nicht geschlossen. Plötzlich taumelte der Körper des Angreifers zurück, Winnetou hatte womöglich sein Bein hochgezogen und es dem Polizisten in den Leib gerammt.  
Der Apache wirbelte herum, stürzte sich auf den nun Wehrlosen, der sogleich am Boden lag.  
Nun verließ auch ich den Wagen, um notfalls noch einzugreifen zu können. Es blieb auch zu hoffen, dass sich uns kein weiteres Fahrzeug näherte und Winnetou und den anderen Mann überfuhr, denn diese lagen derzeitig in der Straßenmitte.

Winnetou nagelte den Beamten am Boden fest, wieder klackten die Handschellen, diesmal, um sich erfolgreich um die Handgelenke des Angreifers zu schließen. Dieser bekam noch einen mittelstarken Hieb gegen den Hinterkopf, sodass er abermals taumelte, dann raffte Winnetou den Mann auf, zog ihn hoch, öffnete mit einer Hand die Tür des Polizeiwagens und warf den Besinnungslosen auf den Fahrersitz. Rasch griff er noch nach den Schlüsseln, warf die Tür wieder zu, verriegelte das Auto und warf den Schlüsselbund mit einer Geste voller Verachtung in hohem Bogen in die tiefe Schlucht das Canyons. Die fallengelassene Waffe des Polizisten hob er von der Straße auf und steckte sie sich in den eigenen Gürtel, nachdem er sie gesichert hatte.

Ich stand wie erstarrt und blickte um mich. Das Ganze hatte sich so schnell ereignet, dass ich mit dem Schauen kaum hinterher gekommen war.  
Aber es hatte Spaß gemacht!

Auch Winnetou lächelte, er lächelte mich offen an, seine weiße Zahnreihe blitzend. Wir grinsten uns an, mitten auf dem Highway, den Bösewicht erfolgreich überwältigt. Es war ein schöner, wenn auch merkwürdiger Moment, aber er verband uns, und das war mehr als genug für mich.

Dann wurde der Apache schlagartig wieder ernst. „Komm’, steig ein, wir müssen fort.“

Ich tat, wie geheißen, und staunte abermals, als Winnetou seinen Wagen sofort wendete.

Die Erklärung kam umgehend: „Ich kann dich erst später zum Hotel zurück fahren, ich muss vorerst einige Nachforschungen anstellen. Vielleicht werden wir doch noch verfolgt. Es tut mir Leid für dich, dass du jetzt in diese Angelegenheit mit hineingezogen worden bist. Ich fürchte, es ist jetzt zu spät.“

„Es ist schon in Ordnung“, beeilte ich mich, zu versichern, „ohnehin wollte ich wissen, was hier los ist. Ich habe dich übrigens auch letzte Nacht gesehen.“

Winnetou blickte mich prüfend an und nickte dann knapp, anschließend zog er aus den Tiefen seiner Hosentasche ein Handy. Der Apache tippte auf seine Handytastatur und rief wohl eine Nummer aus dem Speicher ab, da er es sich sofort ans Ohr hielt. Nach kurzer Zeit erklang eine ernste Männerstimme aus dem Gerät, die ich nicht verstand.  
Winnetou lauschte kurz, dann sprach er mehrere Sätze in einer dieser Athabasken-Sprachen. Anschließend redete der andere Mann wieder, kurz nur, darauf folgte ein zu langes Schweigen.

Winnetou erstarrte, seine freie Hand klammerte sich hart um das Lenkrad des Pick ups, sodass seine Fingerknöchel hell hervortraten.  
Mit Schrecken gewahrte ich, dass er das Handy sinken ließ. Das Grauen stand dem sonst so beherrschten Mann überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ich kann kaum den Tonfall beschreiben, in dem er folgende Wort mühsam auf Englisch hervor brachte: „Nein! Nicht Nscho-tschi…“


	10. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Einen Moment lang beobachtete ich, wie Winnetou blicklos ins Leere starrte, die grandiose Sonnenuntergangsstimmung, die die ehernen Felsenschluchten des Canyons in ein tiefrotes Licht tauchten und die Aura des besonderen Naturwunders noch vergrößerte, nicht zu sehen schien. Meine Besorgnis wuchs, als der Apache müde den Kopf sinken ließ und auch weiterhin in seiner wortlosen Starre verblieb. Der starke Mann wirkte hoffnungslos und resigniert; was hatte sich nur zugetragen, das ihn so sehr mitgenommen hatte?

Vorsichtig legte ich schließlich eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm, um ihn behutsam anzusprechen: „Winnetou! Was ist geschehen? Kannst du es mir anvertrauen?“

Nur widerwillig blickte der Angesprochene auf und drehte den Kopf, unendlich langsam und unendlich schwer, in meine Richtung. Fast erschrak ich, als ich in seine Augen blickte – der sonst so ehrliche, stete, freundliche Schimmer war verschwunden und hatte einer tiefen Verzweiflung Platz gemacht. Wie, ja wie konnte ich ihm nur helfen?

Sanft drückte ich noch einmal seinen Arm, da ließ sich Winnetou endlich dazu bewegen, mir zu antworten: „Sie haben sie. Nscho-tschi… meine Schwester.“

Rasch versuchte ich, den Sinn des Gesagten zu begreifen. „Nscho-tschi – deine Schwester? Wer hat sie? Was ist mit ihr?“

Winnetou seufzte schwer und lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Nackenstütze seines Sitzes. „Es gibt tatsächlich diese Banden, Karl. Zu lange schon. Und sie rauben Menschen, genauer gesagt Frauen, unsere Frauen und Mädchen, um sie für ihre Zwecke zu benutzen und zu verkaufen.“

„Was? Hier? Aber das kann doch nicht sein!“, erschrak ich.

„Nein, nicht direkt hier im Canyon, aber sie haben Verbindungen hierher, die ich schon eine Zeit lang auskundschafte. Es ist mir noch nicht alle klar, aber es geht auch um Geld, um sehr viel Geld.“

„Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz – deine Schwester wurde geraubt, um sie zu verkaufen?“, schloss ich aus den fürchterlichen, gar zu fürchterlichen Worten des Indianers.

„Ich vermute es“, sprach Winnetou tonlos weiter, „Nscho-tschi studiert in Albuquerque. Auf dem Rückweg nach Hause muss ihr etwas zugestoßen sein, denn sie ist nicht zu Hause angekommen. Mein Vater hat es mir soeben berichtet. Es gibt ein Muster, Karl. Unsere Frauen, die Frauen der Indianer, sie gelten den Weißen nichts, sie wollen sie bloß benutzen. Entweder werden sie gleich vor Ort missbraucht oder verschleppt. Der Krieg ist immer noch da…“ Seine Stimme erstarb.

Eine große Stille, einer bleiernen Schwere gleich, senkte sich Unheil verkündend über uns, derweil wir stocksteif in dem Pick up saßen, unfähig, uns zu rühren. Zu schlimm, zu ungeheuerlich waren diese Neuigkeiten, die ich schlussendlich nun doch noch erfahren hatte.   
Ich fühlte mich so ohnmächtig angesichts diesen verzweifelten Worten, so betroffen, und so voller Mitleid mit diesem Mann, mit dieser Kultur, die, schon kurz vor Aussterben, bloß gerade so bis in das jetzige moderne Zeitalter überdauert hatte, nur um mit neuerlichen Zwängen zu hadern und neue Kämpfe gegen die gleichen unerbittlichen Gegner führen zu müssen. Kein Wunder auch, dass Winnetou uns dies alles verschwiegen hatte, einerseits sicherlich, um den Kreis der Mitwisser klein zu halten und nicht noch mehr Bleichgesichtern Zugang zu den intimsten Angelegenheiten der indianischen Völker zu gewähren, andererseits vielleicht auch, um uns, die ahnungslosen Europäer, vor diesem Wissen so weit als möglich zu schützen. Denn das bloße Wissen darum reichte bereits aus, um auch einem erwachsenen Mann Alpträume verschaffen zu können. Und nun war also Winnetous Schwester zum Opfer geworden. Wenn sie ihrem vortrefflichen Bruder auch nur halbwegs glich, wollte es mir schon Angst und Bange um sie werden.

Mein Kopf rauschte, und ich wollte fast nicht weiter fragen, um dem Apachen wenigstens eine kurze Pause zu gönnen. Und doch musste ich, musste die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht bringen, musste nicht zuletzt versuchen, den schlechten Eindruck wieder rein zu waschen, den die Weißen bei ihm hinterlassen haben mussten.

„Und dieser vermeintliche Polizist, er ist einer von …ihnen?“

Winnetou nickte schwach. „Er gehört vermutlich zu den Handlangern, die die Spuren vertuschen und wichtigere Leute decken sollen. Sie haben die Polizei infiltriert, die Casinos, und wahrscheinlich auch einige Hotelketten. Es ist schwer, diese auszukundschaften, da die meisten Kommunikationswege übers Internet verlaufen.“ Ernst sah er mich an und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin kein Hacker und muss nebenbei noch arbeiten und Geld verdienen.“

Allmählich verstand ich. Solche Netzwerke, die Frauen zu eindeutigen Zwecken verschleppten, Drogen verkauften, Touristen ausraubten und aus reichen Unternehmen Steuern und sonstige Geldmittel abführten, damit einige wenige Personen in Saus und Braus leben konnten, gab es überall auf der Welt. Mafia und Rockerbanden, Hehler, die keine Rücksicht nahmen, keine Gnade für irgendjemanden fanden. Und Winnetou verstand sich auf das Anschleichen, auf konventionelle Kampfkünste, war sicherlich ein hervorragender Schütze und bewandert in vielen Dingen – aber die feineren, undurchsichtigen Wege der modernen Technik, wie sollte er sie ergründen? Die meisten Weißen wären damit überfordert gewesen. 

„Aber warum sind sie auch hier, am Grand Canyon? Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen deine Schwester befreien, wenn sie tatsächlich entführt wurde.“

Winnetou sah mich erneut an, die Brauen mit dem Ausdruck deutlicher Skepsis emporgezogen. „Der Canyon ist eine der wichtigsten Attraktionen in den Südstaaten, hier kommt viel Geld zusammen, das gierige Raubvögel magisch anzieht. Und meine Schwester befreien – ich weiß nicht, ob mir selber es gelingen könnte und wo sie überhaupt zu suchen wäre. Wie stellst du dir das vor?“

Etwas ratlos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, es muss doch einen Anhaltspunkt geben. Und ich kann doch nicht zurück, oder? Dieser falsche Polizist würde mich wieder erkennen.“

Winnetou nickte schwer. In der Tat war ich froh, festzustellen, dass er aus seiner tiefen Verzweiflung einstweilen herausgefunden hatte und sich nun wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren schien.

„Ja, damit ist zu rechnen. Er hatte es vermutlich schon von Anfang an auf mich abgesehen und ist nun gewarnt worden. Solltest du ihm noch mal unter die Augen treten, musst du um dein Leben fürchten. Auch deine Kollegen sind jetzt in Gefahr, sie werden von nun an überwacht werden.“

„Ich muss sie warnen“, wandte ich umgehend ein.

„Das ist nur schwer möglich, aber natürlich müssen sie erfahren, wo du steckst. Auch müssen sie ihre Arbeiten nun ohne meinen Schutz oder den von Apanatschka fortführen. Es ist jedoch nicht zu ändern.“

„Und du traust Apanatschka?“

„Mit meinem Leben“, bestätigte Winnetou tiefernst. Nun hätte mich auch sehr interessiert, wie er zu der festen Überzeugung gelangte, jedoch ging mich dies in der Tat nichts an.

Ich strengte meine Gedanken an, wollte unbedingt, da ich schon einmal mit von der Partie war, einen brauchbaren Ratschlag parat haben oder im besten Falle selbst aktiv werden; jedoch war das leichter gedacht, als getan. Nur eines fiel mir noch ein: „Warum haben wir diesen Polizisten nicht verhört? Hätte er dir nicht einige wichtige Informationen liefern können?“

Winnetou schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Er ist unbedeutend und weiß nichts Wichtiges, ich kenne diese Sorte Männer, die nur für das Grobe zuständig ist. Allerdings werden wir uns fürs Erste zurückziehen und uns nachts auf die Lauer legen, um das hiesige Polizeirevier zu beschatten. Du sollst mir als Köder dienen, um die Beamten abzulenken. Wenn die Aktion glückt, können wir deine Kollegen verständigen und den nächsten Schritt planen. Traust du dir das zu?“

Welche Frage! Vor dem Tod höchstpersönlich hätte ich derzeit kaum zurückgeschreckt, darum nickte ich. „Unbedingt. Du kannst jederzeit auf mich zählen, und deine Schwester soll wieder frei kommen, mit allen Mitteln. Ich studiere außerdem auch Journalismus und bin bewandert bei verschiedenen technischen Angelegenheiten. Bitte lass mich helfen.“

Wieder ein prüfender Blick von Winnetou, ein neuerlicher Test, den ich anscheinend bestanden hatte, denn der Apache wirkte nun zufriedener. Auch hatte er wohl doch wieder etwas Hoffnung auf einen glücklicheren Ausgang der Misere geschöpft, denn er schien erleichtert über die Mithilfe eines vollkommen unbekannten Archäologen und sein Blick strahlte wieder mehr innere Ruhe und Beständigkeit aus. War es die pure Verzweiflung, die ihn nun dazu antrieb, aus jedem kleinsten Hoffnungsschimmer neue Kraft zu gewinnen?

 

Wir waren uns also einig über unsere baldige Vorgehensweise. Bis kurz vor Mitternacht zogen wir uns in die lichten Wälder am Hochplateau des South Rim zurück, verzehrten die wenigen Müsliriegel und Kekse, die wir noch in unseren Rucksäcken mit uns führten. Winnetou verfügte im Kofferraum seines Pick ups glücklicherweise über einen großen Wasserkanister, von dessen im Tagesverlauf erwärmten Inhalt wir reichlich tranken. Mein Handy klingelte beständig, aber Winnetou riet mir davon ab, das Gespräch mit meinen sicherlich besorgten Kollegen entgegenzunehmen, er befürchtete die Überwachung seitens der Polizei. Schlussendlich schaltete ich es aus, konnte mich aber nicht dazu aufraffen, die SIM-Karte wegzuwerfen, bloß um einer potentiellen Ortung zu entgehen.

Dann saßen wir größtenteils schweigend im Auto, für etliche Stunden, bis die Dämmerung, die mit ihrem tiefroten, später violetten, zuletzt graublauen matten Lichte unserer beider Stimmung vorwegzunehmen schien, verschieden war. Eine Traurigkeit befiel mich, die ich kaum bezwingen konnte, die mir einen Einblick in des Menschen tiefste Nöte, seine größte Seelenqual, sein sehnlichstes Hoffen gewährte. Schließlich besaß auch ich Schwestern, deren Wohlergehen mir am Herzen lag; welch lebendige Seele hätte sich jetzt noch dem Mitleiden und Mitfühlen erwehren können?   
Eine Zeit lang war mir zudem, als wenn sich Winnetou tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen hätte, dabei nahezu unbeweglich den funkelnden Sternenhimmel fixierte. War es gar möglich, dass er betete?

Zum Schluss betete ich selber, mit einer Inbrunst, wie ich sie selten zuvor empfunden hatte. Auch ich konnte in den hiesigen Wirren, in den späten Nachwirren der blutigen Indianerkriege, die so viel, so viel unnötiges Leid auf beiden Seiten verursacht hatten, erheblichen Schaden nehmen. War ich denn nicht in dieses Land gekommen, um Gutes zu bewirken?  
Und doch hatte ich bereits in Leipzig auf dem Weg zum Flughafen geahnt, dass meine bis dahin recht beschauliche Existenz eine jähe Änderung erfahren würde. War diese unumkehrbare Wandlung nun letztlich eingetreten?

 

Ich spürte es instinktiv, als sich Winnetou aufsetzte, um zu unserem Aufbruch zu rüsten. Seine Schultern hatten sich aufgerichtet, seine Miene verfestigt, er war bereit. Wortlos blickten wir uns an, ich seine tiefdunklen Augen kaum erahnend. Die Nacht, sie hatte uns, hatte unsere Seelen ganz und gar, und wir schickten uns an, zur Nacht zu werden.


	11. Auf der Suche

Inzwischen hatte ich mich wieder etwas gefasst, als wir jetzt zur dunklen Nachtzeit aufbrachen, um hoffentlich nutzbringende Erkundigungen zu Nscho-tschis Entführung und allen damit verbundenen Machenschaften zu beginnen. Es konnte Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen dauern, bis wir einen Hinweis zu ihrem Verbleib fanden. Vielleicht fanden wir sie auch gar nicht und wurden am Ende der langen Suche durch einen Anruf ihres und Winnetous Vaters davon unterrichtet, dass man ihren Leichnam geborgen hatte, weggeworfen und entsorgt an der erstbesten Landstraße irgendwo in New Mexico oder Arizona.  
Diesen Gedanken sprach ich natürlich nicht aus, jedoch hielt ich meinen Begleiter für intelligent genug, sich auch dieser Möglichkeit bewusst zu sein. Es hatte mich am Anfang dieses schicksalsreichen Abends ziemlich mitgenommen, dass unsere bis dato erfolgreiche Expedition nun einen jähen Wechsel zum Schlechteren erfahren hatte, dass durch systematische Verbrechen sogar Menschenleben in ernsthafter Gefahr waren und Winnetous Schwester das zugestoßen war, was man niemandem, am allerwenigsten aber den Angehörigen seiner Freunde wünschte. Und ich schätzte den ernsten Apachen schon so sehr, dass ich durchaus begann, ihn als solchen anzusehen.

Und doch half es nichts, deshalb hatte ich nach einigen Schreckensmomenten das Unausweichliche akzeptiert und die Bestürzung herunter gewürgt, wie auch der Apache zu Selbigem gezwungen worden war. Ich war mit meinen fast dreißig Jahren schließlich alt genug, um der Realität ins Auge zu sehen und Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Schon vor Tagen hatte ich erfahren, dass ich mit Winnetou im gleichen Alter stand, und wie viel lebenserfahrener wirkte er im Vergleich mit mir und wie viel leidgeprüfter war sein Volk?

Winnetou startete den Motor seines Pick-ups, um in aller Heimlichkeit zurück zum Grand Canyon Village zu fahren, wo der Nationalparkservice neben seinen Ausstellungs- und Informationsräumen auch ein Büro der Parkpolizei beherbergte. Diese spezielle Polizeieinheit war für Ordnung und Sicherheit in sämtlichen US-amerikanischen Nationalparks verantwortlich und unterstand letztlich dem Innenministerium. Ob einzelne Angehörige dieser Bundesbehörde ihr eigenes Süppchen kochten, das galt es nun für uns herauszufinden.

Winnetou wendete den Wagen an einer geeigneten Stelle; anschließend fuhren wir auf einem Umweg in südlicher Richtung und mit normaler, möglichst wenig auffälliger Geschwindigkeit zu dem überschaubaren Dorf. Vor dem Ortseingang hielten wir und parkten das Auto hinter tiefem Gestrüpp. Man konnte getrost davon ausgehen, dass auch ein gewiefter Polizeibeamter des Nachts nicht zum Lesen der Autospuren im niedergefahrenen Trockengras imstande war, selbst dann nicht, wenn wir bereits erwartet wurden. Aber vorsichtig sein mussten wir, aus diesem Grund steckte der Apache auch seine Pistole wieder ein und reichte mir, von einem anerkennenden Nicken begleitet, ein starkes, fein gearbeitetes Messer aus seinem Gürtel. Dieses war nur für den äußersten Notfall gedacht und eignete sich bloß als Nahwaffe, war somit vielleicht überflüssig oder mir sogar hinderlich im Kampf gegen hinterlistige Verbrecher, und doch erfüllte mich die Geste mit kaum verhohlenem Stolz. Mit einer Pistole oder gar mit dem wertvollen Gewehr des Apachen hätte ich ohnehin kaum umzugehen gewusst.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen wir anschließend ins Dorf hinein, möglichst im Schatten der kargen Vegetation. Aber viel hatten wir nicht zu befürchten, solange wir der Entdeckung durch die Polizei entgehen konnten, da sowieso nur wenige Privatleute hier wohnten und sich sämtliche Verkäufer und Restaurantbesitzer längst in ihr eigentliches Zuhause zurückgezogen hatten, um einen geruhsamen Feierabend zu verleben.  
Der Apache jedenfalls verschmolz sofort mit der Nacht, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Ich folgte ihm auf ähnliche Weise, so gut es mir eben gelang, und bildete mir ein, hierbei keinen allzu schlechten Eindruck gemacht zu haben. Denn trotz meiner großen, nur scheinbar schwerfälligen Gestalt war ich behände und meine Beinmuskulatur durch mein umfassendes heimatliches Fitnessprogramm derart geformt und gefestigt, dass mir das behutsame Aufsetzen der Zehenspitzen und das sich anschließende bedachtsame Abrollen des Fußballens nicht übermäßig schwer fielen.

Nach dem Passieren weniger Straßenzüge waren wir schon relativ bald vor dem niedrigen Backsteingebäude angekommen, das an seiner in silbernen Lettern gehaltenen Aufschrift „National Park Service“ erkennbar war. Es brannte kein einziges Licht in den Fenstern, was auch nicht unbedingt eine große Überraschung darstellte, da es sich eben doch nicht um ein gewöhnliches Polizeidepartment handelte, in dem immer ein oder zwei Beamte Wache taten. 

Das mochte unter Umständen aber auch ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass hier nichts zu finden war und der schmierige Bursche, den Winnetou am Abend überwältigt hatte, einer anderen Diensteinheit angehörte. Und trotzdem konnte uns ein Einbruch in das hiesige Büro wichtige Hinweise liefern, falls es mir gelang, in das Netz der Behörde einzudringen oder zumindest einige wichtige Akten aufzustöbern.

Wir bargen uns hinter Büschen, keine zehn Meter von dem Gebäude entfernt, um zuerst sicherzustellen, dass zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt auch wirklich keine Menschenseele anwesend war. Kamerainstallationen zur Überwachung des Grundstückes konnten wir bis jetzt nicht entdecken. Allerdings fiel sofort auf, dass das Gebäude neuerer Bauart und demnach auch die Fenster einbruchssicher waren.

Dies tat ich auch dem Apachen kund, worauf er mir leise zuraunte: „Wir versuchen es über das Dach, wenn kein anderer Weg übrig bleibt. Zuerst aber umrunden wir das Haus.“

Wie gesagt, so getan. Noch wenige Minuten verharrten wir in stillem Einvernehmen, wobei wir noch einmal Sitz und Einsatzbereitschaft unserer Waffen überprüften, dann bedeutete mir Winnetou mit einem neuerlichen Kopfnicken das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Der Komplex bestand aus zwei Gebäudeteilen mit rechteckigem Grundriss, welche durch einen längeren Gang miteinander verbunden waren. Im vorderen, der Straße zugewandten Teil steckten offenbar das Besucherzentrum und ein Verwaltungsbüro, wie uns einige Plakate und ein Schild mit den Öffnungszeiten bezeugten, im hinteren Teil dagegen waren endlich die Räume der Parkpolizei vorzufinden. Dies konnte mir der Apache mitteilen, nachdem er durch ein Fenster gelugt und selbst im fast vollständig finstern Zimmer noch eine Garderobe mit etlichen Dienstuniformen erspäht hatte, wozu meine Augen in der Tat nicht in der Lage gewesen wären. 

Aber auch hier waren alle Fenster verschlossen und verriegelt, auch war hier keine separate Eingangstür vorhanden, demnach blieb uns nur noch der Weg über das Dach.

Winnetou drehte fragend den Kopf zu mir: „Traust du dir zu, mir eine Leiter zu bilden und danach mit meiner Hilfe auf den Sims zu gelangen?“

Welch’ eine Frage, die mich fast dazu verleitet hätte, laut aufzulachen. Schmunzelnd teilte ich meinem Begleiter mit: „Turnen und Klettern war in meiner Heimat eine meiner Spezialdisziplinen.“

Um des Apachen Mundwinkel zuckte es leicht. „So komm-“. Schon war er aufgestanden und an die Mauer geeilt, ich folgte ihm, untersuchte kurz die zu überbrückende Höhe und lehnte mich dann mit der gesamten Rückenpartie an das Mauerwerk, dort, wo Winnetou es mir bedeutete, um möglichst guten Stand zu haben. Anschließend verschränkte ich die Hände ineinander und sah den Apachen bedeutungsvoll an, er verstand sofort und stützte die Handflächen an die Mauer, stieg sodann mit einem Fuß in meine Handflächen, zog sich hinauf und erreichte die Dachrinne, an der er sich festhielt. Und schon konnte ich von unten nachhelfen und dagegen schieben, bis er sich vollends hochzog und zu mir umwandte: „Ich schaue nach, ob eine geeignete Möglichkeit zum Einsteigen vorhanden ist.“

Dann sah und hörte ich für eine kurze Weile nichts mehr von ihm, derweil er das Dach untersuchte und in der Dunkelheit vielleicht Zentimeter für Zentimeter abtasten musste. 

Aber schon nach wenigen Minuten kam er zurück mit den freudvollen Worten: „Es gibt ein Dachfenster, welches offen gelassen wurde, es wird wohl an der Hitze liegen. Komm’, ich zieh dich hoch.“

Ich streckte mich also und ergriff seine Hände, die er mir entgegen schob, und wurde sogleich von der immensen Kraft überrascht, mit der er einen großen, kräftigen Mann wie mich im Nu neben sich auf das flache Dach beförderte. 

Dann ging es weiter, Winnetou voran und ich hinterher, mit den Fingern vorsichtig die Kanten der harten Ziegel abtastend und das Gleichgewicht bewahrend. Nach einer Minute der zögerlichen Vorwärtsbewegung und vielleicht drei, vier zurückgelegten Metern waren wir anscheinend an der betreffenden Dachluke angekommen, denn Winnetou hielt an und wartete, bis ich mich an seine Seite gesellt hatte, dann nahm er meine Rechte und führte meine Hand an die Kante des Fensters.

„Ja, ich fühle das Glas, das Fenster ist wirklich offen. Soll ich zuerst ’runter?“

Winnetou widersprach sofort: „Nein, ich gehe zuerst.“

Es war vielleicht nicht das Klügste, und doch verspürte ich den Drang zu widersprechen. „Aber ich bin größer und du weißt auch nicht, was dich im Inneren des Gebäudes erwartet.“

Winnetous Stimme klang trotz dem eigentlichen Ernst der Lage sichtlich erheitert, als er mir antwortete: „Es erwartet mich gewiss keine auf mich gerichtete Waffe, denn die Männer, die hier arbeiten, sind viel zu arglos. Sorge dich nur jetzt noch nicht, denn es wird gewiss noch Schlimmeres auf uns zukommen.“ 

Damit mochte er Recht haben. Dann drückte er das Fenster weiter auf, tastete noch einmal den Rand desselben ab, schob die Beine in die Öffnung und ließ sich geschwind hinunter gleiten. Ich hörte nur den sehr leisen Aufprall seiner Füße auf dem darunter liegenden Boden und anschließend seine Stimme: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, du kannst nun auch kommen.“

Ich ließ ihm noch einen Moment, um beiseite zu treten, anschließend kletterte ich ebenfalls in die Öffnung und schwang mich hinunter.  
Dort angekommen, sah ich fürs Erste gar nichts mehr, denn oben auf dem Dach hatte uns wenigstens das Leuchten der Sterne noch ein wenig leiten können. Darum fragte ich: „Siehst du denn etwas? Ich nehme an, wir können nicht das Licht anschalten?“

„Das wäre wohl nicht sehr empfehlenswert. Wir werden es vorerst ohne künstliches Licht versuchen, zur Not führe ich noch eine Taschenlampe bei mir.“

„Nun denn, so lasse ich mich weiter führen“, schlussfolgerte ich ergeben. In der Tat war Winnetou schon weiter durch den Gang geschritten, ich folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, dabei auf die Geräusche seiner Schritte lauschend. Da das gesamte Gebäude nur ein einziges Stockwerk aufwies, entfiel zumindest ein mühsames Entlangtasten über nachtdunkle Treppenstufen.

Wir traten durch eine Tür, hinter der ich stehen blieb, während Winnetou sich umschaute und die sich hier befindlichen Gegenstände samt der Möblierung in Augenschein nahm, also wahrscheinlich vor allem betastete. „Hier ist nichts, es ist ein Ankleideraum“, bekam ich alsbald schon zu hören.

Also ging unser Erkundungsgang nochmals weiter, noch durch eine kleine Dienstküche mit benachbarter Sitzecke und Waschgelegenheit, dann standen wir in einem engen Flur vor zwei neuen Türen. Der Apache öffnete die erste davon und trat in den Raum, nur um kurz darauf wieder heraus zu treten, mit den leisen Worten “Es ist die Toilette“ auf den Lippen. Dann die zweite Tür, die aufgetan wurde, diesmal mit besserem Ergebnis, denn nach wenigen Sekunden folgte der erfreute Ausruf: „Hier sind Ordner und auch Computer, wenn es überhaupt etwas zu finden gibt, so sind wir richtig. Kannst du die Computer übernehmen?“

„Gerne, wenn ich den richtigen Schalter dafür finde“, kam meine lakonische Antwort. Kurz darauf blinkte ein Licht auf; Winnetou hatte seine Taschenlampe gezückt und eingeschaltet, was es mir sehr viel leichter machte, mich im Raum zurechtzufinden. Ich fuhr beide sich hier befindlichen PCs hoch in der Hoffnung, meinen Begleiter nicht sofort enttäuschen zu müssen, falls sie passwortgeschützt und die Passwörter nicht zu erraten waren. Derweil hatte sich Winnetou über einen Ordner hergemacht und blätterte achtsam, aber schnell durch die Akten. 

Als beide PCs soweit waren, musste ich einsehen, dass sie wie zu erwarten passwortgeschützt waren, was mich aber nur kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept brachte, da damit noch längst nicht alles verloren war, schließlich waren auch die Passwörter zu den Dienstrechnern an unserem heimischen Institut zumeist simpel gehalten. Und richtig, nachdem ich „National Park Service“ in das Passwortfenster eingetippt hatte, bekam ich Zugang zu einem der beiden Rechner, was auch Winnetou bemerkte und mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Lächeln quittierte.

Dann durchsuchte ich den Arbeitsplatz und sämtliche sich darin befindlichen Ordner, stieß aber nur auf Dienstpläne und -anweisungen, Regelwerke, Telefonnummerlisten sowie ein Register mit den hier am Grand Canyon stattgefundenen Straftaten der letzten zwei Jahre, worunter hauptsächlich Diebstahl und Raub, Drogenbesitz und -handel, Kneipenschlägereien und ein paar wenige Körperverletzungen fielen. Keine noch so vage Spur von Entführungen, Menschenhandel oder Prostitution. Dieser Vorgang hatte schon fast eine ganze Stunde in Anspruch genommen.

Das Intranet führte mich lediglich zu dem zweiten Computer im Raum, auf dem vermutlich ähnlicher Inhalt gespeichert war; der Zugriff auf das Emailkonto des Beamten wurde mir verwehrt, und hier brachte mich das schon vorher verwendete Passwort leider nicht mehr weiter. Ein Hacker war ich nun aber auch nicht, deshalb löschte ich vorsichtshalber noch den Eintrag im Webverlauf und saß dann recht ratlos auf demselben Bürostuhl, der am vorherigen Tag noch von seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer angewärmt worden war.

Winnetou bemerkte auch dies und trat ruhig an meine Seite. „Du findest nichts?“

„Nein, leider nicht“, musste ich ihm enttäuscht gestehen.

Kurz darauf spürte ich eine sanfte Hand warm auf meiner Schulter ruhen. „Es ist nun nicht zu ändern; es war auch bloß ein Hoffnungsschimmer, der uns hierher geführt hat. Bitte hilf’ mir noch beim Sichten der Akten, dann sollten wir den Rückzug antreten.“

Ich nickte und fuhr beide Rechner wieder herunter, anschließend machte ich mich noch über den Aktenschrank her, der schon gut angefüllt war. Die Ordner mit Dienstvorschriften, Bewerbungen, Putzplänen und Ähnlichem ließ ich außer Acht und vertiefte mich einmal mehr in die ausgedruckten Akten von im Grand Canyon begangenen Straftaten, wieder ergebnislos.  
Winnetou kam wohl zu demselben Ergebnis, denn schlussendlich sah er von seinem Ordner auf, stellte ihn wieder zurück und sah mich nachdenklich aus seinen großen, schwarzen Augen an. Las ich Resignation in ihnen, Hoffnungslosigkeit gar? Oder ein Sehnen nach Sicherheit, Sicherheit für sein Volk und seine Angehörigen, eine Sicherheit, die wohl nie so wiederkommen würde, wie er sie vielleicht einmal als Kind gekannt hatte.

Ich verspürte das Bedürfnis, ihn aufzumuntern, vermittelte wohl meine Absicht in meinem Gesichtsausdruck, denn er fasste sich schnell wieder und zog entschlossen die Schultern zusammen. „Es ist schon gut, wir sollten jetzt gehen.“

Ich seufzte tief, stellte alles so, wie wir es vorgefunden hatten, und folgte dem Apachen zum Ausgang, nämlich unserem Dachfenster. Es war überhaupt fraglich, ob der Beamte, dem wir heute auf so unerfreuliche Weise begegnet waren, hier bedienstet war, denn die Büroräume waren klein und boten nur wenigen Personen Platz. Aber dies konnte nicht das einzige Polizeidepartment der Region sein, also mussten wir es eben woanders weiter versuchen.

Wir verließen das Gebäude auf demselben Weg, auf dem wir es betreten hatten, lehnten die Dachluke wieder an, sprangen behände vom Dach und zogen uns von dem gesamten Komplex zurück. Der Ausflug hätte mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, wenn der Anlass ein freudigerer gewesen wäre und das Ergebnis besser ausgesehen hätte. Außerdem musste ich nun wirklich zusehen, auch meinen Kollegen Bescheid zu geben, damit sie sich wenigstens nicht weiterhin Sorgen um meinen Verbleib machen mussten.

Darauf sprach ich Winnetou an, worauf er mir mitteilte: „Ich werde dich kurz zu Erik lassen, damit du ihn verständigen kannst. Ich lenke den Portier ab und schleuse dich ins Hotel. Aber ich fürchte, ich darf dich nicht ganz zu deinem Team zurücklassen, es sein denn, ihr reist sofort ab. Es ist sonst zu gefährlich; ich trage immer noch Verantwortung für euch.“ Nach einem kurzen Moment eindringlicher Überlegung fügte er hinzu: „Es wäre in der Tat das Beste, wenn ihr nach Hause zurückkehren oder zumindest von diesem Ort abreisen würdet.“

Ich schwieg bestürzt. Sein Ansinnen war vernünftig, aber trotzdem: was sollte dann aus unseren Untersuchungen, unseren großen Plänen werden? Unsere Expedition war von langer Hand geplant worden, zudem hatten wir einen Vertrag mit der Universität von Nevada unterschrieben. Einfach alles abbrechen und abreisen? Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Außerdem stellte sich mir die Frage, was in diesem Fall aus Winnetous Schwester werden sollte. Der Apache hatte zwar noch den Komantschen Apanatschka zu seiner Unterstützung, jedoch war von diesem momentan nichts zu sehen, und ohne mich war er in dieser schwierigen Situation allein. Meine Anwesenheit und unser gemeinsamer Plan hatten es ihm ermöglicht, vielleicht auch dazu gezwungen, sich zusammenzunehmen und jeden Gedanken an Nscho-tschi zu unterlassen. Würde er also in ein tiefes Loch fallen, wenn ich ihn alleine zurückließe?  
Nein, also auch aus diesem Grund konnte ich nicht gehen. Es blieb mir nicht viel anderes übrig, als sein Angebot anzunehmen und kurz Erik oder vielleicht noch Professor Hagens Bescheid zu geben, vielleicht konnte sich mein Team dann ohne mich in eine sichere Umgebung, möglicherweise nach Las Vegas, zurückziehen. Es mutete mir unwahrscheinlich an, dass die unbekannten Kriminellen, von denen wir erst einen angetroffen hatten, auch mich suchen würden, aber ganz ausschließen konnte man es trotzdem nicht.

Dementsprechend fiel meine Antwort an Winnetou aus: „Ich bleibe.“

Dieser blickte mich kurz schweigend an, derweil wir unter dem kargen Licht einer Straßenlaterne standen, schon hundert Meter vom Gebäude des „National Park Service“ entfernt. Dann griff er nach meiner Hand und drückte sie fest, begleitet von den kurzen Worten „Ich danke dir.“

Gleichzeitig beklemmt, berührt, verlegen und unendlich müde hielt ich seine Hand, bis wir beide wieder los ließen und uns zum Gehen wandten, weiter in Richtung des Hotels El Tovar. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken, aber letztendlich setzte mir die ganze Geschichte nun doch wieder zu.  
Während wir die stummen, leeren Straßen hinter uns ließen, auf deren Asphalt lediglich staubiges Erdreich und ein paar Abfälle der Touristen, zu deren Seiten nur ein paar Autos, dunkle Wohnhäuser, Restaurants und Shops lagen, war ich einfach nur erschöpft und müde.

Schlussendlich erkundigte ich mich bei meinem Begleiter: „Was kann ich dann eigentlich von meinen ganzen Sachen mitnehmen?“

„Alles, was du brauchst und was dich nicht belastet. Eine Decke oder ein Schlafsack wären gut, außerdem hast du sicherlich Hunger. Nimm’ deinen Rucksack und packe ein, was dir nützlich erscheint für einen mehrtägigen Ausflug.“

„Und was ist mit dir? Du hast doch bestimmt auch noch Einiges in deinem Hotelzimmer“, lautete mein unmittelbarer Einwand.

Winnetou zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Es ist möglich, dass mein Zimmer bereits durchsucht wurde. Alles Notwendige trage ich stets bei mir oder bewahre es in meinem Wagen auf, und viel mehr brauche ich auch nicht zum Leben. Essen können wir uns noch morgen früh besorgen.“

Wieder staunte ich über den Apachen, der so gleichgültig sprach und so anspruchslos war, dass man den Vergleich zu meinem eher bescheidenen, aber doch behaglichen Leben in Leipzig nicht wagen sollte.

Bald waren wir am Rande des Hotelparkplatzes angekommen und schlugen uns hinter einige nahe Büsche, um den Eingang im Auge zu behalten. Nichts Auffälliges war zu sehen, weder ein Polizeiauto noch dessen Insassen, noch die Sicherheitsleute anderer Auftraggeber schmückten diesen eintönigen Ort. Der breite Eingang war auch des Nachts noch matt beleuchtet, um verspäteten Gästen den Weg zu weisen.

„Wie willst du den Portier denn ablenken?“, warf ich die Frage in den Raum.

Winnetou schmunzelte kurz. „Ich werde ihn anrufen und ins Freie locken. Du verstecke dich an der Wand hinter der Ecke da, dann kannst du schnell rein’, sobald er ’rauskommt“, wies er mich mit dem ausgestreckten Arm an. “Bitte sei in spätestens dreißig Minuten wieder da, spring’ von eurem Balkon wie vor wenigen Tagen oder gib’ mir ein Zeichen, damit ich den Mann am Empfang erneut in die Irre führen kann“.

„Und was willst du ihm erzählen? Wird er deine Stimme nicht am Ende noch erkennen?“

„Das lass nur meine Sorge sein“, meinte der Apache gutgelaunt, wühlte schon in seiner Hosentasche, zog Portemonnaie und Handy hervor, zog sodann eine weitere SIM-Karte aus einer Reißverschlusstasche des Geldbeutels und tauschte diese alsdann mit der sonst wohl üblichen SIM-Karte seines Smart Phones aus. Wieder sah ich ein, dass dieser Indianer auch in jedweder Situation guten Rat wusste und sich in alles einfand. Seine Schwester konnte sich glücklich schätzen, diesen vortrefflichen Mann zum Bruder zu besitzen; wenn er sie schon nicht retten konnte, wer sonst hätte es überhaupt vermocht?


	12. Tuba City

Ich huschte also, wie von Winnetou empfohlen, an die besagte Mauer und duckte mich hinter einige Rosenbüsche, um vom Portier nicht entdeckt zu werden, sobald Winnetou ihn hinter seinem Empfang hervor und hinaus ins Freie lockte. Hoffentlich fiel dieser überhaupt auf den recht simplen Trick herein, denn nach den während der vorletzten Nacht gefallenen Schüssen musste das Personal ja bereits entsprechend vorgewarnt sein.

Und doch lief erfreulicher Weise alles nach Plan. Ich beobachtete aus der Ferne, wie sich Winnetou ebenfalls aus dem unmittelbaren Sichtfeld des Hotels zurückzog und in eine der wenig beleuchteten Seitenstraßen ging, aus der man ihn gerade noch so als menschliche Gestalt erkennen konnte. Plötzlich bückte er sich und hob etwas von der Straße auf, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, konnte ich sehen, dass es sich dabei um eine leere Flasche handelte, eine fallen gelassene Bierflasche eines unachtsamen Touristen vermutlich. Und auf einmal ging mir ein Licht auf, als der Apache sein Handy hervorzog und eine Nummer wählte, die Flasche probeweise fast an den Mund hielt, so als würde er trinken. Er fing kurz darauf an, in sein Smart Phone zu sprechen, lief scheinbar leicht taumelnd einige Schritte in Richtung Hotel, dies eine überzeugende schauspielerische Leistung, die ich ihm kaum zugetraut hätte. Er führte das possierliche Theater fort, bis ich aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, dass der Rezeptionist tatsächlich auf den breiten Treppenabsatz getreten war, das Diensttelefon am Ohr, einen Arm ungeduldig in die Hüfte stemmte und dem vermeintlich betrunkenen Gast Anweisungen gab, das Trinken nun zu beenden und seine Zimmerkarte hervor zu suchen.

Ich grinste in mich hinein, während der Ärger im Gesicht des etwa vierzigjährigen, in Schlips und Hemdkragen gekleideten Mannes feine Falten hinterließ. In der Blüte seiner Lebenskraft stehend, passte es diesem wahrscheinlich nicht ganz in den Kram, weit nach Mitternacht verwöhnte und volltrunkene Touristen in ihr Gastbett befördern zu müssen.   
Nun aber musste Winnetou den Mann nur noch weiter hervorlocken, damit ich hinter ihm vorbei ins Hotelinnere und bis zu meinem Zimmer gelangen konnte. Der Apache sprach weiter in sein Telefon, gestikulierte wild mit seiner Flasche in der Luft herum und musste sich dann fast an einem alten Zaunspfahl abstützen, um nicht umzufallen. So glich er nun fast schon dem Klischee des betrunkenen Indianers, der sich den Lastern und Zwängen der Zivilisation restlos unterworfen hatte, aber wie er, der stolze, weit über der Intelligenz und Moral des Durchschnittsmenschen Stehende, mir hinterher versicherte, hatte er außer einem gelegentlichen, sehr in Maßen genossenem Bier nie einen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt.

Jedenfalls hatte der andere Mann endlich ein Einsehen, er stieg die Treppe hinunter und eilte auf den Hilfsbedürftigen zu. Das war mein Einsatz – flugs wand ich mich hinter den Rosenbüschen hervor, huschte ums Eck und die Stufen hinauf, passierte schon die Glastüre, bevor sich der Rezeptionist nur einmal nach mir umgeschaut hatte. Was aus meinem „betrunkenen“ Kameraden werden sollte, konnte ich nicht weiter beobachten, denn ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun – ich überflog mit schnellem Blick den nun leeren Empfangsbereich, mied den Fahrstuhl und wählte stattdessen das Treppenhaus, in dem mir ebenfalls kein Mensch begegnete. Wenig später schon stand ich vor meinem und Eriks Zimmer, klopfte leise und zog dann die Zimmerkarte durch den Schlitz.

Ich trat ein und wurde als Erstes nicht von meinem Kollegen, sondern von tiefster Dunkelheit begrüßt. Nach den noch immer lichtdurchfluteten Hotelfluren dauerte es einen kleinen Moment, bis sich meine Augen daran gewöhnten, dann aber erblickte ich die schlafende Gestalt auf Eriks Bettseite. Endlich schaltete ich das Licht ein; und siehe da: er schlief tatsächlich in aller Seelenruhe, hielt aber das Handy umklammert, als würde ihm mein spurloses Verschwinden auch im Schlaf noch Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Scheinbar hatte er sich also doch ein wenig um mich gesorgt.

Ich ging auf das Bett zu und rüttelte den Arglosen leicht an der Schulter. „Erik, Aufwachen! Ich bin jetzt endlich da, aber nur kurz.“

„Hmm?“, meinte der so unsanft Geweckte und hob einen Arm, um sein Gesicht vor dem blendenden Licht der Deckenlampe zu bergen.

„Erik, ich muss kurz mit dir reden, dann bin ich schon wieder weg. Es ist dringend.“

Da rappelte sich der Angesprochene auf, sah mich kurz mit großen Augen an, sprang schon aus den Federn und eilte auf mich zu, um mich in eine wahrhaftige Bärenumarmung zu ziehen. Fast wäre mir Angst und Bange geworden, wenn ich mich nicht in Wirklichkeit so sehr über diese freundschaftliche Geste gefreut hätte.

Dann ließ er wieder von mir und starrte mich an wie ein verloren geglaubtes Kind, während seine Fragen beständig auf mich einprasselten: „Oh Gott, Karl, wo kommst du her? Und was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut? Mensch, ich sehe, du hast da ein Messer im Gürtel, du bist doch hoffentlich nicht bedroht worden? Und wo ist überhaupt Winnetou, hat er etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?“

Fast schon lachend schob ich den guten Kollegen auf Armeslänge von mir ab. „Mir geht es gut, keine Sorge. Um mich musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Es ist aber etwas passiert, was alles erklärt, und leider hat auch Winnetou damit zu tun.“ Ich unterbrach meine Ausführungen, um kurz zu überlegen, was ich hier überhaupt erzählen durfte. Wer durfte von den Entführungen, von Menschenhandel und kriminellen Machenschaften erfahren? Brachte ich Erik in Gefahr, wenn ich ihn hiermit zum „Mitwisser“ machte? Andererseits musste mein Team gewarnt und die notwendigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen werden. Aus diesem Grund fügte ich hinzu: „Es geht um Winnetous Schwester, sie wird vermisst und wurde womöglich entführt. Scheinbar ist das kein Einzelfall, denn es gibt Banden, die es auf die Indianerfrauen abgesehen haben. Sie sind leichte Beute und nur unzureichend vom Gesetz geschützt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Wir versuchen, sie zu finden, Winnetou und ich.“

„Aber – was sollst du da, wozu ihm helfen? Das ist doch Sache der Polizei!“

Ich seufzte tief. „Die Polizei ist zumindest anteilig in die Angelegenheit verwickelt. Wir haben einen dieser Beamten von heute Mittag getroffen, er wollte Winnetou an den Kragen. Winnetou hat sich gewehrt und ihn überwältigt, aber nun haben wir uns mindestens einen von ihnen zum Feind gemacht. Der Typ hat mich übrigens auch gesehen. Deshalb wäre es besser, wenn ihr vorerst von hier verschwindet.“

Erik verstummte und ich beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von Erstaunen zu Skepsis, dann in Unglauben und letztlich allmählich zu verstehendem Erschrecken verwandelte. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Also das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Gerade erst haben wir diesen antiken Pott gefunden und du machst dich auf und davon und willst mit diesem Indianer auf Verbrecherjagd gehen. Vielleicht hat seine Schwester ja nur einen Ausflug unternommen und hat keine Lust, sich ständig zu melden, alles ganz harmlos also. Dein Platz ist aber hier, bei uns. Und unser Platz ist jetzt auch hier. Mensch, Karl, was machst du denn?“

Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, holte unterdessen meinen Rucksack aus der Ecke, in die ich ihn tags zuvor befördert hatte, kramte ein frisches T-Shirt und Socken aus der Reisetasche, füllte meine Wasserflasche auf, suchte die Digitalkamera, einige halbleere Kekspackungen und zuletzt eine der Wolldecken aus dem Schrank des Hotelzimmers und stopfte alles so gut es ging hinein. Dann sprach ich beruhigend auf Erik ein: „Hör zu, es war keinesfalls meine Absicht, euch hier im Stich zu lassen, denn ich möchte mich auch lieber mit den Ausgrabungen beschäftigen, als Phantomen hinterher zu jagen. Aber ich kann Winnetou jetzt auch nicht alleine lassen. Nein, wir wissen nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, ob es sich seine Schwester nicht gerade am Strand von Costa Rica gut gehen lässt, aber Winnetou würde nicht Panik machen, wenn er keinen Anlass dazu hätte. Ich komme in wenigen Tagen wieder, sobald wir einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib von Nscho-tschi finden. Und um Verbrecherjagd geht es hier leider wirklich nicht, da es einfach viel zu viele sind, als dass wir wirklich etwas gegen sie ausrichten könnten. Es handelt sich hier möglicherweise um ein groß angelegtes kriminelles Netzwerk, Erik. Winnetou ist verzweifelt.“

Erik setzte sich auf das Bettende und gestikulierte vage mit den Händen in der Luft. „Na schön, das ist natürlich schlimm, aber trotzdem ist die Idee wahnsinnig, dass du dich jetzt nachts irgendwo herum treibst, anstatt das Ganze in Ruhe anzugehen und die dafür zuständigen Leute anzuheuern. Wir machen uns doch alle Sorgen! Was meinst du, was hier los war! Und du hast einfach dein Handy abgeschaltet!“

„Das tut mir Leid, aber wir hielten es für vernünftig. Deshalb komme ich ja jetzt, um dir Bescheid zu sagen.“

„Wo hast du denn den Indianer überhaupt gelassen? Oder sollte ich besser deinen Indianer sagen?“ Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich dabei auf Eriks Miene.

Verärgert blickte ich ihm daraufhin geradewegs in die Augen, sein Spott gefiel mir nicht im Geringsten. „Ich glaube, ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass er nicht mir gehört, außerdem ist er Apache. “Indianer“ ist bloß ein Oberbegriff für die vielen eingeborenen Völker und im Übrigen nicht besonders politisch korrekt. Winnetou hat den Mann vom Empfang weggelockt, sonst hätte ich nämlich gar nicht hierher kommen können.“

Ich stopfte noch eine Packung Feuchtreinigungstücher in den Rucksack und klemmte mir meine Jacke unter den Arm, dann war ich bereit. Bereit, zu gehen, zurück zu Winnetou, der mir momentan näher stand als mein deutscher Arbeitskollege.

Resigniert schüttelte Erik den Kopf. „Na gut, ich kann dich doch eh nicht abhalten, wenn du so starrsinnig bist. Aber bitte melde dich, wenn schon nicht vom Handy, dann wenigstens von einer beschissenen Telefonzelle. Du bist übrigens Schuld, wenn unser ganzes Team vor Sorgen nachts kein Auge mehr zukriegt.“

Ernst musterte ich den treuen, wenn auch sehr besorgten Freund, trat dann auf ihn zu und drückte mitfühlend seine Schulter. „Ich verspreche, ich melde mich. Und mach dir keine Sorgen; Winnetou ist schlau und wir sind bewaffnet.“

Ein schwacher Funke von Abenteuerlust glomm in Eriks Augen auf. „Soll ich nicht doch lieber mitkommen? Sechs Augen sehen mehr als vier.“

Belustigt schüttelte ich den Kopf; ich bezweifelte, dass der Apache sehr begeistert gewesen wäre, wenn ich jetzt noch den Kollegen anschleppte, der nun nicht immer mit dezentem, feinfühligem Verhalten glänzte.  
Innerlich bewegt drückte ich ihn trotzdem an mich. „Winnetous Augen zählen doppelt. Macht es gut, und auf ganz bald. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los.“

Noch ein letzter Augenkontakt, dann ließ ich den aufgewühlten Erik zurück und schloss leise die Zimmertür hinter mir. Der Hotelflur war leer, alle anderen Gäste schliefen scheinbar. Ich erwog kurz, dem Professor noch einen Besuch abzustatten, was sowohl meine Pflicht als auch meine Verantwortung gewesen wäre, verwarf den Gedanken aber rasch wieder, obwohl mir nicht ganz wohl dabei war. Die langen Erklärungen an Erik hatten mir gereicht. Außerdem musste ich wohl einsehen, dass ich den Freund mit meinem plötzlichen Ausbleiben und den zu kurzen Erklärungen arg verletzt hatte, denn sonst wäre er wohl weniger aufgebracht gewesen, und ich nahm mir vor, mich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Ich huschte wieder durchs Treppenhaus, machte kurz im dunklen Speisesaal halt und stibitzte dort klammheimlich noch ein paar Früchte, Cracker und Nüsse von der Theke, die ich, so wie sie waren, alle zusammen in den Rucksack fallen ließ. Hoch zufrieden wandte ich mich endlich ab und lugte um die letzte Ecke vor dem Empfang: dort war niemand zu sehen, gleichwohl man die erregte Stimme des Rezeptionisten aus dem Hinterzimmer vernahm, der sich anscheinend am Telefon lauthals über die vielfältigen nächtlichen Störungen während seines Dienstes beschwerte. Wieder günstige Gelegenheit für mich, unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

Wenige Minuten später hatte ich das Hotel schon weit hinter mir zurückgelassen und fand den Apachen in einer Seitengasse wieder, tief im Schatten des leisen Sternenlichts an die Wand einer alten Scheune gelehnt. Er trat aus der Nische hervor, als er mein Näherkommen bemerkte. 

Neugierig fragte ich ihn: „Wie hast du dich denn des armen Mannes entledigt?“

Winnetou lächelte leicht, was im Dunkeln kaum erkennbar war. „Er hat das Weite gesucht, als ich mit der Bierflasche zu jonglieren anfing.“

„Und er hat dich nicht etwa erkannt?“ 

Der Apache schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich kenne inzwischen viele der Hotelangestellten, aber dieser ist noch relativ neu und erst vor wenigen Wochen hier angekommen. Zudem ist es dunkel; er hat mich nicht erkannt.“

„Dann ist es gut. Wie gehen wir jetzt weiter vor?“

„Ich kann dir meinen Plan erklären, aber lass uns nun zum Auto gehen, bevor noch einer der Nachbarn aufwacht. Ich sehe, du hast dir auch ein paar Sachen mitgenommen, das ist günstig, denn wir müssen heute im Wagen oder im Freien nächtigen.“

Dies hatte ich in der Tat schon befürchtet, aber letzten Endes gab es Schlimmeres, als ein paar Nächte ohne wärmende Matratze zu schlafen. Wir machten uns also schleunigst, aber immer noch möglichst leise auf den Weg zu Winnetous Pick-up, während der Apache mir seine Überlegungen offen legte.

Unglücklicherweise lag das nächste Polizeidepartment nicht im Grand Canyon Village oder einer anderen nahen Ortschaft, sondern erst rund 80 Kilometer weiter östlich in Tuba City, einer Kleinstadt Arizonas inmitten der “Painted Desert“, deren Einwohnerschaft zum überwiegenden Teil aus Navajos nebst einer kleinen Hopi-Minderheit bestand, wie der Apache mir erzählte. Dort war auch eine „Agency“ der Navajos, wie man den Verwaltungssitz der eigenständig regierten Stammesverbände im Allgemeinen nannte, stationiert. Winnetou hegte die Hoffnung, dort nun endlich Hinweise zu finden, die uns bei der Suche nach Nscho-tschi helfen konnten. Denn noch immer standen wir vor dem Nichts, während die Indianerin sich schon mindestens einen Tag, vielleicht gar mehrere in Gefangenschaft befand. Himmel, was mochte ihr in dieser Zeit alles zugestoßen sein?

Als wir den Pick-up erreicht hatten, starteten wir in aller Stille und ließen die ruhige Ortschaft schon bald weit hinter uns zurück. Kurz vor der Grenze zu Arizona zogen wir uns in den dort noch vorhandenen Wald zurück, der uns vor den Augen Neugieriger schützen sollte. Wie gut, dass der Apache die Örtlichkeiten kannte, obwohl ich mir sicher bin: auch ohne Ortskenntnisse hätte er einen perfekten Ruheplatz für uns gefunden. Die Nachtluft war klar und trocken, keine einzige Wolke prangte am sternenübersäten Himmel, aus diesem Grunde schliefen wir auf der Ladefläche des Wagens, die uns mehr Platz bot als das enge Wageninnere. Wenn mein Schlaf auch etwas unbequemer ausfiel als für gewöhnlich, so möchte ich mich trotzdem nicht beschweren, denn uns drängten zweifelsohne dringendere Sorgen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren wir früh auf, um die jetzt noch verträglichen Lufttemperaturen auszunutzen, verzehrten rasch unsere wenigen Lebensmittel und fuhren weiter gen Osten. Die Bäume wichen nach wenigen Kilometern abrupt zurück und gaben einmal mehr den Blick frei auf eine atemberaubende, aber karge Landschaft, die auf beiden Seiten des Highways durch raue, helle Gesteinsbrocken und -gemenge, einiges Trockengestrüpp und zu linker Seite durch bergige Felsformationen mittlerer Höhe gekennzeichnet war. 

Wir erreichten Tuba City am späten Vormittag, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel schien und das Wageninnere mit unbändiger Gluthitze erfüllte, sodass ich froh war, im Schatten der Stadtmauern hoffentlich kühlenden Schatten zu finden. Und doch treffen beide Wortteile dieser Beschreibung nicht zu, denn weder handelte es sich hier um eine Stadt im herkömmlichen Sinn, ersichtlich an den lediglich 8000 Einwohnern, noch gab es Mauern, die einer längeren feindlichen Belagerung Stand gehalten hätten. In den Fünfzigern des vergangenen Jahrhunderts hatte dieses Nest einmal mehr als das Doppelte der aktuellen Bewohnerzahl bemessen, als man Uran im Boden fand und dieses abbaute, auf jene räuberische, sich an der Natur vergehende Art und Weise, wie sie den Weißen auf diesem Kontinent seit jeher inne war. Die Uranmühle wurde nur zehn Jahre später wieder geschlossen, die Weißen gingen, während die Indianer auf ihrem angestammten Land zurückblieben und einige Jahrzehnte lang um sauberes Trinkwasser zu kämpfen hatten, bis der dürre Boden von den giftigen Hinterlassenschaften befreit war.  
Trotz allem wirkte der Ort relativ sauber und aufgeräumt, wenn er um diese Tageszeit auch zu schlafen schien. Einige Geschäfte waren zu sehen, zudem gab es Hinweisschilder, die uns auf ein Museum und die in unmittelbarer Nähe gefundenen Dinosaurier-Fußabdrücke aufmerksam machten. Natürlich durften auch McDonalds, eine Tankstelle und etliche Neubaublöcke nicht fehlen, und ich gestehe, dass wir zuerst zur Tankstelle fuhren, uns dort den Bauch mit Hotdogs und Süßkram voll schlugen und uns auf der Toilette erfrischten.

Danach wollten wir uns wieder den ernsten Dingen des Lebens widmen. Winnetou parkte in einer unscheinbaren Straße, auf der wir nicht auffallen konnten, denn hier sah man fast bloß Angehörige der roten Nation, und auch ich musste mich nicht verstecken, da doch einige Touristen die Gegend aufsuchten. Wohl wurden wir manches Mal mit neugierigen Blicken beäugt, wenn wir Passanten begegneten, aber das mochte auch an Winnetous eindrucksvoller Erscheinung liegen und weniger daran, dass ein Weißer mit einem Indianer unterwegs war, was in der heutigen Zeit hoffentlich keine allzu große Ausnahme mehr darstellte.

Nach wenigen Minuten standen wir vor der hiesigen Polizeidirektion, die ich sogleich betreten wollte. Mit Winnetou hatte ich vereinbart, dass ich durch einen Trick versuchen würde, mehr Informationen über die Gegend und auch über womögliche Verbrechen oder Entführungsfälle herauszubekommen. Der Apache würde mich indessen nicht begleiten, sondern das Gebäude von der hinteren Seite aus beschatten und nach Möglichkeit in dasselbe eindringen, nachdem ich ihm Bericht erstattet hatte. Ich trug mein Käppi und hatte mir auf der Tankstelle noch eine Sonnenbrille gekauft, war auf den ersten Blick also als nichtsahnender, sorgloser Tourist, nicht aber als heimlicher Ermittler zu erkennen.

Ein kurzer Blick noch in Winnetous ernstes Gesicht, ein Nicken seines Hauptes, er schlich schon davon, dann öffnete ich die Tür und trat in das Polizeiamt ein. Ein leerer Gang brachte mich schnell in ein Empfangsbüro, vor dessen Tresen ich mich stellte und den dort stationierten Beamten mit einem verhaltenen Räuspern auf mein Erscheinen aufmerksam machte.

Dieser blickte sofort auf und schon starrte ich in freundliche blaue Augen, die mich interessiert musterten. „Guten Tag, Mister. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang überlegt und sachlich, zudem wirkte er nicht naiv, dies leider kein idealer Umstand, da ich nun nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er mir glauben würde, wenn ich ihm meine Lügen auftischte. Deshalb wollte ich versuchen, ihm sympathisch zu wirken, aus diesem Grund nahm ich die Sonnenbrille wieder ab und blickte ihn besorgt an. „Ich muss Sie um Hilfe bitten, ich bin bestohlen worden, mein gesamtes Geld ist weg.“

Ruhig blickte mich der Beamte an und lächelte einigermaßen mitfühlend. „Na dann werden wir schauen, ob wir Abhilfe schaffen können. Bitte setzen Sie sich zu meiner Kollegin da drüben, sie wird Ihre Personalien aufnehmen und sich die Sache anhören.“ Dabei wies er auf eine adrette, blonde Frau auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, die bei diesen Worten schon von ihren Unterlagen aufschaute und mich erwartungsvoll ansah.

Ich kam der Bitte nach und setzte mich auf den Besucherstuhl ihrem Schreibtischplatz gegenüber, bis die Dame mittleren Alters mich knapp anlächelte und nachhakte: „Bitte nennen Sie mir doch Ihren Namen und berichten Sie mir Genaueres, und zwar alles, was Ihnen dazu einfällt.“

„Mein Name ist Hans Mayer, ich bin auf der Durchreise zum Grand Canyon, habe letzte Nacht hier im Hotel “Quality Inn“ geschlafen und wollte mir heute morgen vor der Weiterfahrt noch ein wenig die Beine vertreten. Ich muss wohl meinen Geldbeutel im Auto vergessen haben, denn als ich zurückkehrte, fehlte er.“

Kritisch wurde ich nun von meinem Gegenüber gemustert. „Haben Sie Ihren Wagen nicht zugeschlossen oder wurde er aufgebrochen?“

Verlegenheit vortäuschend, räusperte ich mich. „Das Fenster stand halb offen. Ich war nur wenige Minuten weg, konnte vom Dieb oder meinen Sachen aber keine Spur mehr finden.“

Die Beamtin zog die Lippen zusammen, offensichtlich hatte sie schon keine Lust mehr, sich mit einem solchen Idioten, wie ich ihn derzeit darstellte, länger als irgend notwendig zu beschäftigen. Der dritte und letzte hier bedienstete Beamte, ein behäbiger, fast kahlköpfiger Mann mit gemütlichem Aussehen, schmunzelte mitleidig. Bei allen drei hier Anwesenden handelte es sich nicht um jene Polizisten, die uns zuletzt an der Grabungsstelle aufgesucht hatten.

Die blonde Polizistin erwiderte gedehnt: „Es gibt leider nicht viel, was wir in diesem Fall für Sie tun können, außer Ihre Personalien aufzunehmen und uns bei Ihnen zu melden, sobald wir einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib Ihres Geldes gefunden haben. Aber ich sage Ihnen gleich, dass die Aussichten gering sind; hier fahren viele Touristen durch.“

„Hmm…“, scheinbar überlegend kratzte ich mich am Kopf, „könnten es auch die Indianer gewesen sein? Von denen hört man doch Allerhand“.

Die Frau zuckte abweisend mit den Schultern. „Möglich ist es, aber die Stämme hier haben viel mit sich selbst zu tun. Wurde Ihnen denn viel Geld entwendet? Und wo genau hat sich der Vorfall zugetragen?“ 

„Das war gegenüber dem Hotel in diesem kleinen Park, dort war ich rauchen und habe auch geparkt. Es waren in etwa dreihundert Dollar in dem Portemonnaie, außerdem etliches europäisches Geld, alle meine Ausweise waren auch dabei.“

Wieder ein dünnes Lächeln, das ich betont treuherzig erwiderte. „Wenn Sie sich nicht einmal ausweisen können, dann ist hier guter Rat teuer. Ich schreibe mir Ihre Telefonnummer auf, denn ein Telefon haben Sie ja noch, nehme ich an? Oder wurde Ihnen das etwa auch gestohlen?“

Ich beeilte mich, der gnädigen Frau zu versichern, dass ich sehr wohl noch über mein Handy verfügte, und diktierte ihr die entsprechende Nummer. Dann wagte ich noch einen Versuch: „Wollen Sie sich nicht doch noch umhören, bevor Sie mich wegschicken? Oder ist hier Diebstahl so alltäglich, dass es Sie nicht interessiert?“

Die Frau setzte sich gerade auf ihrem Stuhl auf und schnauzte mich einigermaßen grob an: „Nun hören Sie mal, wir gehen jedem Fall gewissenhaft nach. Diebstahl ist hier natürlich keine Seltenheit, schließlich befinden wir uns direkt am Highway zum Grand Canyon, wie Sie selbst schon sehr richtig bemerkt haben. Wenn Sie aber keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte, ja nicht einmal Personalien haben, wie sollen wir Ihnen dann noch weiterhelfen?“

„Dann muss ich mich vielleicht selbst noch umhören in diesem kriminellen Nest. Kein Wunder, dass so etwas vorkommen kann, wenn die weiße Bevölkerung sich selbst überlassen wird, umringt von Bandidos und düsteren Gestalten aller Hautfarben“.

Nun hatte ich sie endlich soweit, das sah ich gleich an ihrem auffahrenden Gesichtsausdruck, dem wütenden Rotschimmer, der sich auf ihre Wangen legte! Alle drei Beamten hatten nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtet; der junge Mann starrte mich ungläubig an, während der ältere schadenfroh in sich hineinlachte und die Frau mich aus ihren kalt blitzenden Augen herablassend ansah. „Wenn es hier so kriminell zuginge wie Sie meinen, hätten wir gar keine Zeit für Ihre Bagatelle, die Sie selbst verschuldet haben. Mein Mann ist Navajo, deshalb muss ich Sie jetzt zum Verlassen unserer Dienststube auffordern, bevor mir noch ein Grund einfällt, warum ich Ihnen den Urlaub noch ein wenig mehr verübeln sollte. Wenn es Ihnen in unserem schönen Land nicht gefällt, gehen Sie bitte nach Europa zurück.“

Eine zerknirschte Miene ziehend, aber innerlich hoch zufrieden erhob ich mich vom Stuhl, passierte schleunigst die verstohlen feixenden Männer und war schon aus dem Büro heraus, bevor mich die Dame weiter mit ihren eisigen Blicken durchbohren konnte.  
Das Fazit war glasklar: hier gab es zumindest auf den ersten Blick keinen Hinweis auf Rassenhass, heimliche Machenschaften, Entführungen und dergleichen. Alle in dieser Ortschaft von mir angetroffenen Beamten hatten auch viel zu entspannt, ja geradezu gelangweilt gewirkt, als dass sie von schlimmen Verbrechen in Atem gehalten worden wären. Wenn bei dieser Behörde überhaupt etwas zu finden war, so mussten wir uns des Nachts wieder heimlichen Zutritt verschaffen, um des Neuen Akten und Computer auszuspionieren. Allein, ich hatte an der Decke des Eingangsbereichs eine Überwachungskamera erspäht und vielleicht tat auch nachts jemand Dienst, somit standen unsere Karten vorerst schlecht.

Den Apachen traf ich auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite hinter einer Informationstafel wieder, die er aufmerksam studierte. Er bemerkte wohl meinen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, denn er unterbrach sofort seinen Leseprozess und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Als wir uns noch mehrere hundert Meter vom Polizeigebäude zurückgezogen hatten, berichtete ich ihm, was ich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. 

Erfreulicherweise stimmte Winnetou meiner Einschätzung zu: „Karl hat die Weißen gut getäuscht; sie wissen von nichts. Es lohnt vorerst nicht, dieses Gebäude noch weiter zu beschatten. Stattdessen gehen wir nun zur Agentur der Navajo, die vielleicht besser unterrichtet sind.“

Ich nickte schweigend und betrachtete meinen Freund: während ich ob meines gelungenen Schauspiels die Trübsal kurzzeitig zurückgedrängt hatte und anfing, die Situation von der optimistischen Seite zu betrachten, wirkte Winnetou immer noch ernst, verschlossen, mit einem fast hoffnungslosen Flackern in den dunklen Augen. Tröstend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was er mit einem kurzen dankbaren Blick quittierte. 

Dann schritten wir Seite an Seite zur Agentur der Navajos, einem niedrigen containerähnlichen Neubau ein paar Straßenzüge weiter, das neben einer Schule gelegen war. Vor dem Gebäude tummelten sich ein paar jugendliche Indianer in Jeans und T-Shirt, von denen ich neugierig gemustert, des Apachen Erscheinung aber mit bewundernden, fast schon neidvollen Blicken bedacht wurde. Verdenken konnte ich es ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht.

Wir traten ein und gelangten sofort zum Empfang; hier wiederholte sich nun ein ähnliches Prozedere wie in der Polizeidirektion, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich von dem Gesprochenen rein gar nichts verstand. Die junge Frau, die uns willkommen hieß und auch mir freundlich zulächelte, rief einen weiteren Mann, einen älteren, grauhaarigen Navajo hinzu, der mit Winnetou mehrere Sätze wechselte. Und hatten die Mienen der Beiden erst heiter gewirkt, so verwandelte sich die Heiterkeit bald in Düsternis und machte immer mehr einer schweren Stille Platz.   
Winnetou hatte diesen Fremden, aber Angehörigen seiner eigenen Rasse, also offenbart, was ihm so schwer am Herzen lag, oder ihnen zumindest einen Hinweis gegeben, woraus sie auf den traurigen Rest schließen konnten. Der alte Mann sprach sodann behutsam auf Winnetou ein, langsam, klagend, bittend, Hilfe und Trost bietend. Dann plötzlich berührte mich der Apache am Ärmel und forderte mich damit zum Gehen auf, worauf wir erneut den Rückzug antraten.

Draußen sprach mich Winnetou mit nur mühsam beherrschter Stimme an: „Wir sind zum Haus von Familie Tewa geschickt worden. Dort sehen wir weiter.“

Ich schwieg vorsichtshalber, bis wir vor einem kleinen, fast europäisch anmutenden Haus standen, dessen niedrige Fenster mit schweren Gardinen verhangen waren. Winnetou klopfte an, da keine Klingel vorhanden schien.  
Die Tür vor uns öffnete sich kurz darauf mit einem verhaltenem Knarren und eine ältere Dame indianischer Abstammung erschien im Eingang, die mit einem losen T-Shirt, langem Faltenrock und Hausschlappen bekleidet war. Der Apache sprach die Frau in ruhigem Tonfall sogleich höflich an; wiederum verstand ich kein Wort.   
Dass etwas nicht stimmte, bemerkte ich aber schnell, als sie just zu zittern anfing, die Hänge rang und in bitterer, leiser Stimme zu jammern anfing. Und ehe ich’s mir versah, liefen ihr schon die Tränen über das faltige, verhärmte Gesicht. Ein dicklicher Mann in Unterhemd, ebenfalls ein Indianer, erschien nun neben ihr und nahm sie halb in den Arm, um sie zu trösten, doch die gute Frau weinte weiter und konnte sich kaum wieder beruhigen.

Hilflos sah ich zu dem Apachen, er sah mich bedeutungsvoll an, und da dämmerte mir endlich: hier hatten wir ihn wohl, den ersten, kläglichen Hinweis, ein zarter Hoffnungsschimmer nur, an dem womöglich das Leben von Winnetous Schwester hing.


	13. In der Wüste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, lebt ihr eigentlich noch?

Einen Moment noch standen alle Beteiligten unbeweglich da, fast wie versteinert vom Schmerz der Indianerin, dann strich ihr Mann noch einmal beruhigend über ihren Arm, zog die Tür gänzlich hinter sich auf und bedeutete uns, einzutreten. Winnetou und ich folgten der Aufforderung nach einem kurzen Augenkontakt untereinander und einem fast unmerklichen Nicken des Apachen.   
Wir wurden anschließend durch den dunklen Flur ins Wohnzimmer geführt. Dort angekommen, gab uns der Mann schließlich auch die Hand und stellte sich endlich auf Englisch mit den Worten „Willkommen, willkommen im Hause der Tewas!“ beinahe überschwänglich vor.

Wir setzten uns auf das bereitstehende Sofa und musterten die unbekannte Umgebung, die durch einige indianische Abzeichen, ein paar kitschige Bilder an den Wänden und das ältere Hochzeitsfoto des Paares ausreichend geschmückt war, während die Frau sich mit dem Arm grob über die Augen wischte, in der Küche verschwand, schließlich mit vollen Wassergläsern zurückkehrte und „Leah!“ in den Flur herein rief. Dort hatte ich zuvor einige Türen erspäht, die vielleicht in zurückliegende Räume oder in die zweite Etage des Gebäudes führten.

Man hörte leichte Schritte über uns und ein mit heller Teenager-Stimme vorgetragenes „Ja, Mum?“, dann lief jemand die Treppe herunter und nur Augenblicke später stand die betreffende Person bei uns im Zimmereingang. Meine Augen wurden sofort von ihrer Erscheinung festgehalten – zart wie ein Vogel war sie, vielleicht um die 19 Jahre alt, ein hübsches Mädchen mit tief liegenden Augen, langen, glatten schwarzen Haaren einem etwas spitzem Kinn, sowie eindeutig die Tochter unserer Gastgeber.  
Ihre Blicke hefteten sich sofort auf mich, starrten mich wachsam an, wie als wenn sie Übles von mir erwartete, dann glitt ihr Augenpaar weiter und blieb sekundenlang an dem Apachen hängen, bis sie ihre aufgelöste Mutter gewahrte, der man die vergossenen Tränen noch immer ansah. Sofort war das Mädchen bei ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, bis die Mutter wieder zu schluchzen anfing und in leisem Tonfall auf die jüngere Person einredete. Und das Schlimme geschah – das Mädchen versteifte sich, Angst und Schrecken erschienen in ihrem so liebenswerten Gesicht, während sie sich an der älteren Frau festkrallte, ihre Füße aber trotzdem nicht richtig still stehen konnten, wie als wollte sie flüchten vor der schmerzhaften Konfrontation, aber gleichzeitig auch ihrer Mutter beistehen. Und so kämpfte sie mit sich, bis ihr ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen schossen, was ich mit dem tiefsten Mitgefühl beobachtete.   
Eine oder zwei Minuten verstrichen, die auch mich und sicherlich auch alle anderen hier Anwesenden quälten. Weitere leise, liebevoll gemurmelte Worte beider Elternteile, die fast hilflos da standen, dann seufzte sie tief auf und ließ sich in einem Korbstuhl gegenüber von uns sinken.  
Tief holte Leah Luft, mehrmals, richtete sich schlussendlich gerade auf ihrem Stuhl auf und sah uns geradewegs an. „Ja. Ich bin geflohen von dort, ich habe es geschafft. Ihr könnt mich fragen.“

Winnetou hob zu sprechen an, fragte mit sanfter, wohl tönender Stimme: „Wo ist dort; weißt du die Richtung? Und waren noch andere Frauen bei dir?“

Ein eindeutiges Nicken erfolgte. „Ja, wir waren sieben oder acht Mädchen, ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir mussten lange warten in einer Halle, bis sie uns abtransportiert haben. Dann steckten sie uns in einzelne kleine Zimmer. Es war westlich von hier, an einer Landstraße, und ab und zu kamen Autos und Motorräder vorbei. Aber das Haus war schon voll und so sollte ich mit einigen Anderen weggeschafft werden. Auf der Fahrt konnte ich entkommen. Zwei Tage bin ich nach Hause gelaufen, war immer auf der Hut.“

All das Schreckliche, das Leah auf dieser Leidenstour erlebt haben musste, ließ sie in ihrer nüchternen Beschreibung aus. Aber es war vorstellbar, dass sie das nackte Grauen erlebt hatte, und man sah ihr an, dass dieses noch immer an ihr zehrte, an ihrem tiefernsten Blick, viel ernster noch als der Winnetous, an der mühsam zusammengezogenen Stirn, an ihren Armen, die sie eng an den Körper gezogen hatte. Aber sie war tapfer und sprach mit fester Stimme. Sie wollte, konnte, würde alles besiegen, was sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte.

Winnetou beugte sich vor und sprach unendlich sanft: „Wie lange ist das her?“

„Mehr als zwei Wochen bereits.“

„Was waren da für Mädchen? Ich suche meine Schwester Nscho-tschi, sie ist eine Mescalero und etwas kleiner als du.“

Bedauernd schüttelte Leah mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht sagen, wir durften nicht miteinander sprechen. Ein schwarzes Mädchen war auch mit dabei, aber keine Weißen.“

„Und eure Fänger? Wer waren diese?“

„Böse Menschen, Weiße und Mexicanos. Ich hörte sie Englisch und Spanisch sprechen. Aber sie trugen oft Mützen und Sonnenbrillen, ich würde vielleicht keinen wieder erkennen.“

„Wie konntest du entkommen?“

„Die Wächter waren unachtsam. Ich musste unterwegs aufs Klo, dort konnte ich ein Fenster aushebeln, es war alt. Dann bin ich in den Wald gerannt und sie kamen nicht schnell genug hinter mir her. Unser Essen war karg, aber meine Beine waren noch stark.“

Winnetou überlegte kurz und sprach dann weiter: „Kannst du uns die ungefähre Stelle auf der Landkarte zeigen?“

Leah nickte, da eilte ihr Vater schon davon und kehrte nur wenig später mit einer abgenutzten Karte des Südwestens der USA in der Hand wieder. Sie wurde aufgeklappt, dann starrte die junge Frau kurz auf einen bestimmten Ausschnitt, nahm einen Stift vom nahen Couchtisch auf und kreiste die Stelle ein. Als ich später einen genaueren Blick auf die Karte werfen konnte, wurde mir klar, dass sie den Bezirk zwischen den unbedeutenden Ortschaften Kingman und Fort Mohave markiert hatte, welcher etwas südlich vom Grand Canyon und westlich von Flagstaff lag.

Die vorher schon mühsame Unterhaltung kam nun ganz zum Erliegen, da wir erstens unser Ziel erreicht hatten und zweitens die junge Frau nicht länger mit den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen quälen wollten. So verabschiedeten wir uns beizeiten, jedoch nicht, ohne aufrichtigen Dank zu sagen. Was mir aber auffiel, war, dass Leahs Blicke nach der schwierigen, wenn auch nicht sehr ausführlichen Fragerunde fast anbetend an Winnetou hingen, und dieser schien es auch zu bemerken, denn er legte kurz vor dem Verlassen des Hauses seine Hände in einer fast segnenden Geste um ihre Schläfen und sprach ein paar leise Worte auf Indianisch. 

Ihre Mutter neben ihr bekam feuchte Augen und auch ich musste den Frosch im Hals herunter schlucken, der sich daraufhin bilden wollte. Leah aber blickte den Apachen an, wie einen Licht bringenden Hoffnungsschimmer, einen strahlenden Stern am Firmament, der in ihre Dunkelheit hinein leuchtete. Und ich ahnte: er hatte ihr mit dieser kleinen Geste wieder einen Halt gegeben, einen Lebenssinn, für den es sich weiter zu kämpfen lohnte, um alle Schmerzen letztlich zu überwinden.

Schweigend liefen wir zum Auto, bis ich die Frage stellte, die ich mir in Leahs Gegenwart verkniffen hatte: „Warum ist sie nicht zur Polizei gegangen?“

Der Apache blieb sekundenlang still und antwortete dann nachdenklich: „Sie schämt sich vielleicht. Und sie hat keine Beweise. Wer wird ihr glauben, Karl? Derartiges passiert in anderen Reservationen viel öfter, ohne dass etwas unternommen wird. Traust du den Polizisten, die du heute hier getroffen hast?“

„Ja, warum denn nicht? Sie schienen mir ehrliche Leute zu sein.“, erwiderte ich erschüttert. Natürlich bestand auch die Staatsgewalt letztendlich aus vielen verschiedenen Menschen unterschiedlichen Charakters, aber trotzdem war ich von ihrer prinzipiellen Wichtigkeit für Recht und Ordnung innerhalb der Gesellschaft überzeugt.

„Das sind sie auch, aber sie sehen nur ihre Sicht der Dinge. Die Navajos regieren sich selbst und wollen möglichst eigenständig bleiben, ohne die Einmischung der Weißen in ihre Dinge. Den weißen Beamten sind in dieser Hinsicht oft die Hände gebunden, sie dürfen gar nicht intervenieren, ohne sich zuvor mit der Agency abzusprechen.“

„Aber warum unternimmt die Agency dann nichts?“, fragte ich beinahe schon verzweifelt.

Winnetou schüttelte langsam und bedauernd den Kopf. „Du musst dieses Land noch verstehen lernen, denn es funktioniert anders, als wie du es gewohnt bist. Die Agency weiß von vielen Dingen, aber sie besitzt keine Organisation, um Recht und Ordnung durchzusetzen. Es gibt indianische Sicherheitskräfte, aber jeweils nur wenige, und ihnen fehlt die Gewalt über Angehörige anderer Rassen. Und wer sagt, dass diese immer nur das Beste im Sinn haben? Nein, auch sie wollen oft reich werden. Manche Häuptlinge sind wohlhabend, während die übrigen Stammesangehörigen darben und im Winter frieren.“ Ein kurzer Moment der Stille folgte, dann fügte er hinzu: „Aber darum sind wir hier, Karl. Wir sind die Hilfe für die verzweifelten Seelen, und jeder andere rechtschaffene Mensch kann dies ebenso sein.“

„Warum tust du das? Ich meine, du warst schon auf der Suche, bevor deine Schwester entführt wurde, nicht wahr?“

Winnetou blieb stehen und sah mir geradewegs in die Augen, ich las in seinem Blick: er war die Hilfe, die auserkorene Rettung für sein noch immer gepeinigtes Volk, denn es stand in seiner Seele geschrieben, so sicher wie der Tag auf die dunkle Nacht folgt. Wer wäre er gewesen, wenn er früher, zu einer anderen Zeit und in einem anderen Jahrhundert gelebt hätte? Wozu wäre er imstande gewesen? Hätte er ebenfalls die Unschuldigen beschützt, die Seinen vor Unheil bewahrt und unermüdlich für den Frieden gekämpft? Sicherlich wäre er ein großer Mann gewesen, ein Häuptling gar, der Häuptling und rechtmäßige Anführer der Apachen.

 

Nun fuhren wir also wieder gen Westen, nachdem wir uns in Tuba City noch mit Lebensmitteln und einem reichlichen Wasservorrat für die kommenden Tage eingedeckt sowie in einer Apotheke außerdem einen kleinen Verbandskasten und ein paar allgemeine, rezeptfreie Medikamente erstanden hatten, da wir nicht wussten, in welchem Zustand wir Winnetous Schwester, wenn überhaupt, auffinden würden. Ein Furcht einflößender Gedanke zwar, aber wir wollten auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet sein. Ich hatte mir auch Sonnencreme gekauft, dazu ein Taschenmesser, das mir vielseitiger und meinen Zwecken dienlicher erschien als das grobe Messer des Apachen, und verschiedene andere Kleinigkeiten, die mir in Zukunft noch auf irgendeine Weise nutzen konnten. 

Unsere heutige Fahrt sollte leider viel länger dauern, allein bis zur Ortschaft Kingman zählte die Handynavigation schon mehr als 350 Kilometer, wir würden demnach, einschließlich der Essenspausen, fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein. Ein Tag länger also, an dem sich Nscho-tschi ungeschützt in den Händen professioneller Verbrecher aufhielt, aber auch wir mussten das angstvolle Verstreichen der Zeit aushalten und unser Bestes tun. Konnten wir denn überhaupt etwas anderes tun, obwohl der Weg so beschwerlich zu sein versprach?  
Und diesmal brieten wir wirklich im Auto, während die Sonne auf dem Highway munter Winnetous Wagendach beschien, welches die Hitze nahezu ungebremst an uns weiterleitete. Bis zur größeren Stadt Flagstaff war der Verkehr noch recht rege aufgrund der Touristen, die vom Flughafen ihren Weg nach Norden bis zur finalen Destination Grand Canyon suchten. 

Als wir hinter der Stadt endlich nach Westen auf eine andere Bundesstraße abbiegen konnten, wurde es langsam ruhiger. Trotz aller Strapazen war Winnetou ein wirklich ruhiger und zuverlässiger Fahrer, sodass ich manches Mal eindöste und nach etlichen Minuten wieder aufschreckte, da mein Kopf zwischenzeitig gegen das Fenster gesunken war.

Als wir am frühen Nachmittag an einem Parkplatz unter Bäumen Rast machten, kam die Sprache erneut auf Nscho-tschi, über die ich bis jetzt nur wenig erfahren hatte, bis auf den Umstand, dass sie Studentin und etwas jünger als ihr Bruder war. Auch über diesen war ich letztlich nur unzureichend informiert.   
Winnetou eingehend musternd, der neben mir auf einem flachen Stein hockte, die halbleere Wasserflasche in der Hand, erkundigte ich mich: „Wie sollte ich deine Schwester denn erkennen, wenn sie mir alleine begegnet? Es ist ja nicht ganz auszuschließen, dass wir uns geirrt haben oder sie sich schon selbstständig befreien konnte.“

Der Apache starrte sinnend zu Boden und sprach schließlich wohlüberlegt: „Ich glaube nicht daran, denn mein Vater hätte mir keine bloßen Spekulationen überliefert. Jedoch müssen wir natürlich Acht geben und du tust Recht daran, solche Fragen zu stellen. Nun, Nscho-tschi sieht mir sehr ähnlich, sie ist fünf Jahre jünger als ich, schlank und knapp 1,70 Meter groß. Als ich sie zuletzt sah, hatte sie ihre Haare zu zwei langen Zöpfen geflochten.“

„Was studiert sie denn?“

„Sie macht zurzeit den Bachelor in Architektur. Vater ist sehr stolz auf sie, sie ist begabt und besitzt einen wachen, aber auch sanftmütigen Geist.“ Leises Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er fortfuhr: „Seit ich in Arizona am Grand Canyon arbeite, sehe ich sie nicht mehr oft.“

Wieder folgte bedrücktes Schweigen, denn Winnetou schien sie mehr zu vermissen, als er mir gegenüber zuzugeben bereit war. Dann jedoch siegte wieder meine Neugier, und so fragte ich weiter: „Wo hast du vorher gearbeitet? Hast du auch studiert?“

Der Apache lächelte milde und antwortete: „Ich habe einen Abschluss in “Native American Studies“ von der Montana State University, dort habe ich einige Jahre gelebt und auch schon als Bergführer gearbeitet. Danach habe ich ein Jahr zu Hause bei der Stammesverwaltung der Mescaleros verbracht und bin dann hierher gekommen. Die Büroarbeit liegt mir nicht, ich brauche den Wind und das Licht der Sonne, um zufrieden zu sein.“

Ich war einigermaßen baff, und doch hätte es mich nicht zu sehr verwundern sollen, dass dieser hochintelligente Indianer natürlich auch studiert hatte. Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Dass er ungelernt war und lediglich ein paar Erfahrungsschätze von seinen Verwandten und Vorfahren übernommen hatte, da die Roten akademisches Wissen als überflüssig erachteten? Ich schämte mich nun ein wenig meiner nicht durchdachten Vorurteile. Warum hätte seine Schwester auch nicht Architektur studieren sollen, wenn sie Talent dafür und Interesse daran besaß? Hätte ich sie lieber als Kellnerin oder Putzfrau gesehen und Winnetou als Herumtreiber ohne festen Wohnsitz, bloß um meine überholten Denkmuster aufrecht zu erhalten?

Nachdenklich fuhr ich in meiner Fragerei fort: „Du bist also ein Experte für die indianischen Lebensweisen und kennst dich gleichzeitig mit der Natur bestens aus. Aber ist ein Studium in den Vereinigten Staaten nicht sehr teuer?“

Winnetou zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Alles kostet Geld im Land der Weißen, aber die genaue Menge ist auch von der betreffenden Universität abhängig. Mein Stamm ist nicht arm so wie viele andere es sind, da wir Casinos und Hotels, ein Skigebiet und weitere Unternehmen besitzen. Dadurch kann die Ausbildung der Jungen finanziert werden, was dann wieder den Mescaleros selbst zu Gute kommt.“

„Kannst du mir mehr von deinem Stamm, von eurer Geschichte erzählen? Ich fürchte, ich bin noch recht unwissend in der Hinsicht.“

Winnetous Augen blickten freundlich, als er antwortete: „Gerne, ich freue mich über dein Interesse. Jedoch ist jetzt nicht die passende Gelegenheit dazu; ein günstigerer Zeitpunkt wird gewiss kommen.“

Nach diesen Worten erhob er sich und ich tat es ihm gleich, damit wir unserem heutigen Ziel näher kommen konnten, derweil nicht ahnend, dass ich von der Geschichte der Mescaleros schon sehr bald sehr viel mehr erfahren sollte, als meine oh so naive, fast noch kindliche Wissbegier zu erfahren begehrte.

Es dauerte noch mehr als eine Fahrtstunde, bis wir auch nur in die Nähe unseres heutigen Ziels gelangten. Längst hatten wir die Stadtregion von Flagstaff hinter uns gelassen, fuhren gelegentlich durch kleine, am Highway gelegene Ortschaften und die in der sengenden Nachmittagshitze nun trostlose, karge Steppe, die noch dürrer und schattenloser schien als der Grand Canyon selbst. Zu linker Seite erhoben sich malerisch die niedrigen, fast sanften braunen Kuppen des Hualapai Peak, ein Gipfel, um den sich viele indianische Sagen rankten, wie mir Winnetou berichtete. Ein trockenes, wenn in seiner Kargheit auch erhabenes Land war dies, in dem Wasser weitaus mehr bedeutete als das Löschen des vorübergehenden Durstes oder die Möglichkeit, den heimischen Rasen zu bewässern oder ein erfrischendes Bad zu nehmen. Nein, Wasser war hier Leben, so unbedingt, wie wir die Bedeutung vieler Dinge erst in ihrer Abwesenheit begreifen.  
Und doch barg die Steppe dieses Leben, denn wir sahen immer wieder dichtes Gestrüpp vom Auto aus, sogar vereinzelte Bäume wie den Cottonwood Tree, der auch im Grand Canyon gedieh, niedrige Kakteengewächse, die gerade jetzt prachtvoll pink und rot blühten, sowie Agaven, die den Ureinwohnern seit jeher als Wasserspender gedient hatten.

In dieser sengenden Hitze nun wollte irgendwann kein rechtes Gespräch mehr aufkommen; wohl wechselten wir ab und an ein paar eher belanglose Worte miteinander, die beiderseitige Erschöpfung war aber so groß, dass die Worte schließlich ausblieben. Vielleicht war es dieser Umstand der Langeweile oder auch nur eine reine Angewohnheit, die Winnetou dazu veranlasste, zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt in den Rückspiegel zu sehen, was ich nur aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, dann kurz zu stutzen, erneut schärfer hinzusehen und warnend den Kopf zu mir zu drehen.   
Ich sah auf, seine Mundwinkel hatten sich verfestigt, er umfasste das Lenkrad energischer, als er ruhig sprach: „Wir werden verfolgt. Es mag sich um einen gewöhnlichen Autofahrer handeln, aber er hält auf verdächtige Weise noch Abstand.“ Schnell gestikulierte Winnetou auf das Handschuhfach mit den Worten: „Nimm’ du das Fernglas, vielleicht kannst du etwas darin erkennen.“

Alarmiert tat ich wie mir geheißen, und richtig, auch mir fiel der schwarze Wagen auf, in dem zwei dunkel gekleidete, bärtige Männer mit Sonnenbrillen saßen, die uns zu fixieren schienen, sichtlich miteinander diskutierten, und, obwohl wir aufgrund Winnetous älterem Auto nicht rasend schnell fuhren, nicht aufzuholen gedachten. Ich hätte darüber lachen mögen, dass in diesem unglaublichen Land Klischees und deren pures Gegenteil so nah beieinander lagen, dass mir die Unterscheidung zwischen beidem immer schwerer wurde, allerdings war mir nun nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute, da sich die Bedrohung dafür doch zu real anfühlte. 

Wie aber hatten sie uns gefunden, oder sollte es sich hier um einen Zufall handeln? Oder täuschte sich der Apache gar in seiner Vermutung, dass wir verfolgt wurden?

Fast schon waren wir bei Kingman ankommen, einer der beiden Ortschaften, die uns auf der Karte bei Familie Tewa ins Auge gefallen waren. Konnte es wahr sein? Konnten diese Männer zu den Bösewichtern gehören, die jungen Frauen und Mädchen Unsägliches antaten? Ein unerhörter Glücksfall wäre es, so schnell die richtige Spur gefunden zu haben, und doch befanden wir uns dann in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Und wenn die Beiden es auf uns abgesehen hatten, warum holten sie dann nicht auf?  
Meine Beobachtungen teilte ich Winnetou mit, und er erwiderte: „Wir wollen sehen. Noch liegt ein Dorf vor uns, vielleicht ändert sich ihr Verhalten, wenn sich dieses in unserem Rücken befindet. Bitte greife nach meinem Gewehr und bereite es vor, es ist schon geladen, du musst nur den Abzug ziehen.“ 

Ich griff also mit langem Arm hinter Winnetous Sitz auf den Boden, angelte nach der Waffe, zog sie umständlich aus dem Futteral und bemühte mich dann, die Mechanik mit schnellem Blick zu verstehen, um den Abzug zu betätigen. Dieser war zum Glück schnell als solcher identifiziert und so konnte ich des Apachen Bitte rasch erfüllen. Absurd fast, dass mich sogleich ein Gefühl der Beruhigung durchfuhr, sobald wir nicht mehr vollkommen hilflos den Unbekannten hinter uns ausgeliefert waren.

Dann zogen sich die wenigen Minuten schier ins Unendliche, als ich wieder und wieder einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und auch nach vorn warf, um die Umgebung zu mustern. Der Apache tat dasselbe. Als der Highway nach weiteren, etwa zehn Kilometern eine leichte Biegung machte, erblickten wir auch endlich die Ortschaft, von der Winnetou gesprochen haben musste. Schnell kam sie näher; es handelte sich bei selbiger auch wirklich um ein schlafendes Nest, also noch nicht Kingman, das wir nach kurzer Zeit passiert haben würden. Es war doch möglich, dass wir uns geirrt hatten und die zwei Männer normale Touristen, hiesige Angestellte oder sonstige Ausflügler waren, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, harmlose Reisende zu verwirren, oder denen ihr verdächtiges Gebaren einfach nebensächlich war.

Ich wechselte einen eiligen Blick mit Winnetou; sein warnender Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir wieder, dass die gefühlte Bedrohung eine wirkliche war. Dann fuhren wir endlich durch den kleinen Ort, in dem wir lediglich ein paar Basketball spielende Kinder und einige ältere Leute sahen. 

„Was machen wir jetzt? Können wir uns nicht hinter dem Ortsausgang postieren und auf die Kerle warten, mit gezückter Waffe?“, wand ich ein.

Der Apache schien kurz zu überlegen und antwortete schlussendlich: „Das ist ein guter Vorschlag, aber wir dürfen die Anwohner nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wir müssen weiterfahren und auf eine andere Möglichkeit hoffen, uns der Männer zu entledigen.“

„Und wenn sie schießen?“

Winnetou zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das müssen wir riskieren. Ich bin ein guter Schütze und die Reichweite meines Gewehres wird weiter sein als ihre Handfeuerwaffen, sofern sie denn solche dabei haben.“

Zweiflerisch beobachtete ich das weitere Geschehen. Schon ließen wir den Ort wieder hinter uns, Winnetou beschleunigte sofort, aber der andere Wagen, der die ganze Zeit über denselben Abstand zu uns eingehalten hatte, beschleunigte ebenfalls. Ich unterdrückte die aufkommende Panik; Winnetou unterdessen drückte nun mit hoher Konzentration auf die Tube. Und die Zwei hinter uns taten dasselbe, schienen uns endlich einholen zu wollen. Wieder und wieder sah ich in den Rückspiegel, und in der Tat: sie kamen näher, holten Stück für Stück auf, wenn auch langsam. Winnetou aber ließ sich nicht beirren, beschleunigte scheinbar in aller Seelenruhe weiter auf Geschwindigkeiten, die ich diesem alten Fahrzeug gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Endlich einmal fühlte ich die kühlende Wirkung des Fahrtwindes, der durch den schmalen Fensterspalt drang. Nur gut, dass die Straße neu und deren Ränder breit waren, nur ungern wollte ich bei diesem Tempo über die bloße Steppe rollen und holpern.

„Und, was meinst du? Schaffen wir es, ihnen zu entkommen?“, erkundigte ich mich.

„Nein“, meinte der Apache knapp. „Eigentlich will ich die Waffe nicht gebrauchen, aber es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn wir Nscho-tschi rechtzeitig finden wollen.“

Erneut drückte er aufs Gaspedal, noch schneller rollten wir über den heißen Asphalt. Aber es nützte leider nichts. Der andere Wagen holte auf, noch drei oder vier, vielleicht maximal fünf Minuten, dann waren sie in Schussweite. Aber wir auch.

„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte ich den Apachen ungeduldig.

„Ich werde sogleich halb umdrehen und zum Stehen kommen, dann reichst du mir sofort das Gewehr, sodass ich auf ihre Reifen und dann auf sie selbst schießen kann. Sie wissen mit Sicherheit viele wichtige Dinge, ich werde sie verhören. Du nimmst meine Pistole, sie liegt auch hinter meinem Sitz. Zögere nicht, auf die Männer zu schießen, falls mein Plan missglückt.“

Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf die Fahrerei, ich aber war mit meinen Bedenken mir selbst überlassen. Wie wollte er hier wenden, noch dazu bei diesen Geschwindigkeiten?   
Ich angelte dann wenigstens nach der Pistole, die ich auch zu fassen bekam, obwohl ich meinen Oberkörper stark zurück biegen und meinen Arm hinter den Sitz des Apachen verrenken musste. Fast ließ ich sie aber wieder entgleiten, als wir auf einmal rasend schnell über holpriges, unebenes Gelände rollten. Ich rappelte mich mühselig wieder auf, und tatsächlich fuhr Winnetou jetzt direkt über den Steppenboden, hatte dem sicheren Asphalt vorerst Adieu gesagt. Verrückt war das, einfach nur verrückt, aber Winnetou zeigte weder Furcht noch Scheu.

Mit ungeheurem Tempo und einer Unmenge aufgewirbeltem Staub, der auch zu uns ins Wageninnere drang, unter lautem Scheppern und Herumrollen unserer mitgeführten Gegenstände und Lebensmittelvorräte, schlug er tatsächlich einen weiten Bogen und bremste schließlich stark, sodass wir hinter dichtem Gestrüpp zu stehen kamen, was wohl beabsichtigt gewesen war. Dann riss mir Winnetou sein Gewehr fast aus den Händen, im Nu war die Fahrertür offen. Schüsse peitschten durch die erhitzte Luft, einige davon aus Winnetous Gewehr, wie ich an dem Rückschlag sah und an dem starken Lärmpegel um uns ausmachte. 

Aber es waren wohl nicht die einzigen Schüsse gewesen. Wo sich der andere Wagen befand, konnte ich auf den ersten Blick nicht ausmachen, da das Gestrüpp und Winnetous Körper mir die Sicht behinderten. Der Apache jedenfalls drehte sich zufrieden zu mir um und sprach: „Bis jetzt sind wir die Sieger gewesen, wir werden es auch weiterhin bleiben. Halte dich noch in Sicherheit, bis ich wiederkomme.“ 

Schon lief er davon, marschierte ruhig durch den Wüstenstaub, das Gewehr in der Hand. Und wäre er der Häuptling der Apachen gewesen und hätte gegen das weitere Eindringen der Bleichgesichter gekämpft, in einer fernen Vergangenheit, er wäre auch dann nicht mein Feind, sondern mein Freund gewesen. Woher ich das zu wissen meine? Manche Dinge spürt man einfach mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit, dessen seid euch gewiss.


	14. Das Gute im Menschen

Einen oder zwei Momente sah und hörte ich von Winnetou nicht viel, während ich mich aus dem Sitz schälte, die Tür öffnete und mit noch wackligen Beinen auf den warmen Wüstenboden stellte. Dann hörte ich einen halblauten Ruf des Apachen und sah mich um; mit erhobenem Arm drehte er kurz den Kopf zu mir und gab mir Entwarnung. Er war unverletzt, auch unser Pick-up schien wenig abbekommen zu haben.

Sogleich ging auch ich in Richtung des anderen, inzwischen ebenfalls zum Stehen gekommenen Wagens; als Erstes sah ich, dass dessen Frontscheibe, womöglich durch Steinschlag oder einen von Winnetous Schüssen, in tausend kleine Teile geborsten war, und einige davon fehlten sogar, waren den Verfolgern vielleicht ins Gesicht gesprungen.  
Noch näher ging ich nun an die Seite des Apachen, der die Heckklappe des Fahrzeugs bereits geöffnet hatte, soeben dessen Inhalt durchwühlte, geschwind ein Seil, am Ende gar ein Abschleppseil, aus dem Kofferraum hervorzog und es mit Hilfe seines Messers schon in kleinere Abschnitte zerteilte. Wie ich feststellte, waren die Insassen des Autos, überraschenderweise insgesamt drei an der Zahl, noch halb betäubt. Der Fahrer und sein Seitenmann, die die Glassplitter abbekommen hatten, begannen sich aber gerade jetzt stöhnend und unter Schmerzen wieder zu regen, wobei dies dem Beifahrer schwerer fallen musste angesichts des voluminösen Airbags, der sich bei dem wahrscheinlich ruckartigen Stopp geöffnet hatte. 

Der dritte Insasse kam mir auf der Stelle wieder in Erinnerung: es war dies jener “Polizist“, dessen Zugriff wir uns erst vor wenigen Tagen entledigt hatten, nun ohne Uniform, stattdessen dunkel gekleidet wie die Vordermänner. Ihn hatte ich während der Verfolgungsjagd nicht entdecken können, vermutlich, da er von kleinerer Gestalt war als der Fahrer, hinter dem er saß. Wie kam er hierher, so viele Kilometer vom Grand Canyon Village entfernt?  
Aber wenigstens lag nun auf der Hand, was Winnetou bereits angedeutet hatte: entweder war die Bundesbehörde infiltriert worden durch diese unbekannte Verbrecherbande, oder die Polizei trieb hier vielleicht unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit ihre Spielchen mit den Angehörigen anderer Rassen. Wir wussten es nicht, mussten es aber bald herausfinden, wenn wir diesen Machenschaften erfolgreich auf den Grund gehen wollten. Und nun bot sich uns diese Gelegenheit geradewegs an, da auch dieser Mann momentan kaum wehrhaft schien: er war nicht angeschnallt gewesen, war beim plötzlichen Abbremsen des Autos wahrscheinlich mit dem Kopf nach vorn gegen die Lehne des Fahrers geprallt, denn seine Stirn zeigte eine großflächige, bereits dunkel verfärbte Prellung, die an einer Seite leicht aufgeplatzt war. Das Blut begann jetzt reichlich aus der kleinen Öffnung hervor zu quellen, es lief ihm schon über das ganze Gesicht und in den Kragen seines T-Shirts. Aber besinnungslos wie er nun einmal war, hatte er noch nichts davon bemerkt, außerdem konnte er froh sein, noch zu leben, denn das Nichtanschnallen hat bereits genug Menschen das Leben gekostet.

Winnetou schritt nun zur Fahrertür, fesselte mit geschickten Händen zuerst den dort Sitzenden, der anfangs verdutzt, dann verschreckt aufschaute, und wiederholte dieselbe Prozedur anschließend mit den übrigen Insassen. Anschließend wurde der verletzte Mann auf der Rückbank von dem Apachen behelfsmäßig verarztet. Vorteilhaft war jetzt für uns, dass der Nachmittag sich langsam dem Ende neigte, sodass es unwahrscheinlicher war, dass unser Tun von den Anwohnern des nahen Dorfes oder von Verbündeten dieser Männer bemerkt wurde. Mit ein wenig Glück würde es auch so aussehen, als wenn wir hier rasteten, da die kaputte Frontscheibe von der Straße aus nicht zu sehen war.

Als alle drei gefesselt waren, nahm der Apache noch die Ausweise, Pistolen und Mobiltelefone der Verfolger an sich, wobei ich ihn unterstützte, indem ich noch die Fahrzeugpapiere ausfindig machte und den Innenraum des Wagens auf weitere Auffälligkeiten untersuchte. Dann kam Winnetou zu mir und führte mich ein Stück von dem Fahrzeug weg. „Wir müssen sehr umsichtig vorgehen, wenn wir Erfolg haben wollen. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn du vor den Augen dieser drei Männer nun kein Archäologe mehr wärst, sondern ein verdeckter Ermittler, meinetwegen der Behörden, der mich hier begleitet. Ich werde sie zuerst verhören, und du greifst ein und versprichst ihnen Strafnachlass, wenn sie uns Informationen liefern.“

Leise lächelte ich über die schlaue List des Apachen. „Hmm, das ist ein guter Gedanke. Aber dieser falsche Polizist hat mich doch schon bei den Grabungen gesehen, mit ihm können wir dieses Spielchen nicht spielen.“

„Ihn nehmen wir zuletzt, er ist noch bewusstlos. Was besagen die Fahrzeugpapiere, die du gefunden hast?“

Ich drehte das betreffende Dokument in den Händen und besah es mir genauer. „Der Wagen ist auf einen Benito Sanchez ausgestellt, das eingetragene Kennzeichen stimmt sogar. Was steht denn in den Ausweisen?“ 

Winnetou zog diese hervor und las die darinnen vermerkten Namen. „Keiner davon heißt Sanchez, vielleicht sind die Papiere gefälscht. Lass uns den Ersten verhören, vielleicht erfahren wir mehr.“

Wir gingen nun zum Wagen der Verbrecher zurück, von dem wir uns nur wenige Meter entfernt hatten, um darauf zu achten, dass sie während unserer kurzen Abwesenheit keine geheimen Absprachen halten konnten. Jetzt zogen wir den Fahrer, der mit verängstigten Augen zu Winnetou aufsah, aus dem Wagen und auf die Beine, bis er sich strauchelnd noch ein kleines Stück zu einem halbhohen Felsbrocken ziehen ließ, auf den er sich setzen musste. 

Ich zog dem Kerl die Sonnenbrille herunter, dann sprach ihn der Apache in ernstem Tonfall an: „Wer bist du und woher kommt ihr?“

Ängstlich schüttelte der Mann den fast kahlen, mit nur einigen dürftigen Locken bedeckten Kopf und stammelte: „Ich bin Carlo, seht in meinem Ausweis. Wir sollten einen Auftrag ausführen, aber ich weiß von nichts. Ich bin nur der Fahrer. Fragt die anderen, die können es euch bestätigen.“

Winnetou zog fast drohend die Brauen zusammen. „Der Lenker eines Autos weiß für gewöhnlich, wohin er fährt. Weißt du nicht, was dich erwartet? Meinst du, wir lassen dich frei und du kannst zurückkehren, um weiterhin Unschuldige ins Verderben zu führen?“

Der Mann tat weiterhin arglos: „Wohin bringt ihr mich? Ich weiß doch nicht, wo die Mädchen sind, das haben andere erledigt. Ich habe nur einfache Transporte gemacht – Waffen und so.“

„Du lügst. In eurem Wagen waren keine Waffen außer derjenigen, die ihr für euch selber brauchtet.“

Der Mann nickt eifrig „Ja, ja, die haben wir eben gerade abgeliefert.“

Aber der Apache wollte noch nicht locker lassen, obwohl mir schwante, dass er nur notgedrungen diese lächerliche Befragung durchführte. „Wann und wo? Meinst du nicht, dass wir die Wahrheit ohnehin erfahren? Du hast von Mädchen gesprochen. Wie viele sind es denn? Und wie heißt euer Anführer?“

„Wir haben ihn immer Billy genannt. Fragt doch die anderen, die wissen alles. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Mädchen.“

Nun schaltete ich mich ein, indem ich mich scheinbar mitfühlend neben ihn hockte und behutsam auf ihn einsprach: „Hör mal Carlo, du kannst es dir sehr viel einfacher machen, indem du uns wenigstens ein paar brauchbare Informationen lieferst. Denn wir können dich nicht frei lassen, das verstehst du doch. Hilfst du uns aber und es stellt sich hinterher heraus, dass du nur Waffen beliefert hast, kann der Anwalt dich frei sprechen. Aber nur dann. So oder so ist es mit euren Machenschaften aber vorbei.“

„Ich muss nicht ins Gefängnis?“, fragte der Mann erfreut, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob seine vermeintliche Naivität nur gespielt oder real war. Einen noch dümmlicher wirkenden Menschen hatte ich nur selten einmal kennen gelernt, aber war diesem Eindruck auch zu trauen? 

Jedenfalls nickte ich Vertrauen erweckend und lächelte ihn an. „Du weißt, wie es läuft, Carlo. Die dicken Fische wollen wir angeln, die kleinen schwimmen durch jedes Netz hindurch.“

Dann sah der Mann sich suchend um, verrenkte den Kopf zu seinem Auto, in dem der Beifahrer, nun gefesselt, noch mit dem Airbag kämpfte, während vom dritten Insassen nicht viel zu sehen war außer dem müden, an das Fenster gelehnten Kopf. Anschließend hob unser Gegenüber zögerlich zu sprechen an: „Ihr müsst André fragen, also den Dunkelhaarigen im Auto, der kennt die Strippenzieher. Ich habe wirklich nur den Wagen gefahren, die Garage ist bei Franconia in einem Truck Stop zu finden. Die Mädchen habe ich kaum gesehen, hätte nur zu gerne eines von ihnen gehabt, ich durfte aber nicht. Bitte lasst mich jetzt zurück ins Auto, es ist zu heiß hier und ich muss eigentlich mal pissen. Wann lasst ihr uns denn frei, erst morgen oder heute noch? Ich würde auch gerne mit meiner Mama telefonieren, die wartet doch schon auf mich.“ 

Über das Gesicht des Apachen glitt ein verächtliches Lächeln, als er das Quengeln des Mannes vernahm, und auch ich konnte mich nur schwer einer gewissen Abscheu erwehren, die die wehleidigen Worte in mir auslösten. Nun denn, eine Garage in einem “Truck Stop“, ein weiterer Hinweis also, der uns erneut auf die Suche schicken würde. Sollte uns dort einmal ein kleiner Erfolg beschieden sein, oder würden wir weiterhin dürftigen Anhaltspunkten hinterher hechten, bis Nscho-tschi verletzt, seelisch und körperlich geschunden oder gar tot war?

Wir warteten kurz, bis der Mann sich wieder auf die Beine gehievt hatte, schoben ihn dann zum Auto zurück, in das er willig einstieg. Anschließend stopfte ihm Winnetou sehr zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden ein Papiertaschentuch in den Mund und klebte ihm dann noch ein Tape vor denselben. Meine fragenden Blicke bemerkend, erklärte er: „Ich mag das Gewimmer nicht hören, er wird sonst unaufhörlich nach seinem eigenen Besten jammern.“

Ich war nicht geneigt, dem zu widersprechen, auch tat mir der Dummkopf gar nicht leid, also beließ ich es dabei. Anschließend verhörten wir den Beifahrer, nachdem wir ihn von seinem Airbag befreit hatten, oder wollten es zumindest versuchen, mussten aber bald feststellen, dass der Mann nur ein wenig Spanisch sprach und unser Englisch gar nicht verstand. Wohl konnte ich sein mühevolles Gestammel entziffern, auch Winnetou konnte einige Worte der südlichen Sprache verstehen, aber unsere Kenntnisse reichten leider nicht aus, um ihn gezielt auf Spanisch befragen zu können. Meine Versuche auf Deutsch und Französisch verliefen ergebnislos, auch Drohungen brachten keine Besserung, sodass wir uns schlussendlich zur Aufgabe gezwungen sahen. Natürlich erwogen wir die Möglichkeit, dass es sich hierbei nur um einen Trick des Mannes handelte, um unseren Fragen zu entgehen, allerdings wollten wir auch keine grobe Gewalt anwenden, um ihn zum Reden zu zwingen, und letzten Endes hatten wir zumindest schon einen kleinen Hinweis erhalten.

Wir würden warten müssen, bis der dritte und letzte Unhold aus seiner Besinnungslosigkeit erwachte, dann konnten wir auch ihn verhören. Aber mir dämmerte, dass wir mit diesem hart gesottenen Kerl nicht soviel Glück haben würden wie mit dem Jammerlappen von vorhin.  
Der Apache stimmte mir zu, als ich diese Vermutung äußerte, und schlug außerdem vor, dass wir nun wenigstens einmal Pause machen und unsere Vorräte verspeisen sollten. Das taten wir dann auch; ich erwärmte die Würstchen in Winnetous Campingkocher, während der Apache sich kurzzeitig zurückgezogen hatte, um zu telefonieren. Ich vermutete, dass er sich wieder mit seiner Familie oder mit dem verschwundenen Apanatschka absprach, wollte aber auch nicht neugierig in ihn dringen.

Dann aßen wir im kläglichen Schatten des hiesigen Gestrüpps, das uns zumindest ein wenig Schutz vor den Blicken anderer Autofahrer schenkte. Einige wenige Fahrzeuge passierten auch tatsächlich den sonst recht einsam gelegenen Highway, sie verlangsamten zumeist und gafften begierig, was sich denn hier zugetragen habe, allerdings hielt keiner an, da wir ihnen schnell signalisierten, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Leider konnten wir uns derzeitig nicht weiter zurückziehen, da der Wagen der Verbrecher durch einen Platten des rechten Vorderreifens, der mich nach Winnetous Gewehrschüssen und dem rauen Wüstenterrain nicht weiter verwunderte, nicht mehr fahrtüchtig war.

Schließlich nahmen wir uns den dritten Unmenschen vor, den wir in ähnlicher Weise aus dem Auto zerrten, sobald er leise mit den Augenlidern zu zucken begann, was der Apache treffsicher und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt beobachtet hatte.  
Der Mann war nicht allzu groß, aber drahtig gebaut und leider noch recht benommen, sodass wir ihn fast tragen mussten. In Erwartung einer heftigen Reaktion, sobald er den Apachen zu Gesicht bekäme, postierte sich Winnetou hinter den Mann, während ich mich dicht vor ihn stellte mit der Wasserflasche in der Hand, um ihm zumindest etwas Wasser einflößen zu können. Denn verdursten lassen wollten wir die Gefangenen selbstredend nicht, außerdem mochte ihn eine freundliche Geste vielleicht zum Reden bringen, oder so hofften wir zumindest.

Wir hofften falsch. Als er die Augen öffnete und mich erblickte, dauerte es mehrere Momente, bis er in der Realität angekommen schien. Ein großes virtuelles Fragezeichen war in seinem gebräunten Gesicht zu lesen, dann schienen ihn ein paar Erinnerungsfetzen heimzusuchen, er sah er sich suchend um, bemerkte das quer auf dem Wüstenboden geparkte Auto seiner Gefährten, weit abseits der Straße, und sofort stahl sich ein misstrauischer Ausdruck in seine Miene, trotz seiner offensichtlichen körperlichen Schwäche. Und dann giftete er mich schon an: „Wer bist du? Was soll das, lass mich sofort frei!“

Er wollte sich bereits mühsam aufrichten, griff gleichzeitig mit den lose aneinander gefesselten Händen nach seiner Kopfwunde, und ich beeilte mich, ihn zurückzuhalten. „Ruhig, ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr hattet einen kleinen Unfall, aber deine Gefährten sind unverletzt. Hier, trinke erstmal einen Schluck, dann wird es auch dir bald besser gehen.“

Der dunkelhaarige Mann ließ sich die Wasserflasche reichen, er riss sie mir fast aus der Hand und trank in gierigen Schlucken. Dann schien ihm endlich der richtige Gedanke zu kommen, denn seine Augen verengten sich plötzlich zu Schlitzen, er schnellte trotz seiner Fesseln auf und griff mit beiden Armen nach seinem nun leeren Halfter an der Hüfte, in dem noch vor wenigen Stunden seine Pistole gesteckt hatte: „Du gehörst doch zu diesen Wissenschaftlern, du Arschgesicht. Was hast du hier zu suchen, und wo ist dieser leidige Apache?“

Da trat dieser hinter dem Wütenden hervor und deutete seinerseits auf seine eigene Handfeuerwaffe, die kaum sichtbar aus seinem Gürtel hervor lugte. „Eure Eskapaden sind vorbei. Ich verlange Auskunft über euren Rückzugsort oder euer Lager und du tätest gut daran, zu sprechen, André.“

Wie gut, dass sich Winnetou den angeblichen Namen des Mannes gemerkt hatte, denn die Überraschung in dessen Gesicht wirkte echt und unverhohlen. Aber es nutzte trotzdem nichts, er spuckte auf den Boden und traf dabei fast Winnetous Schuhspitze, sodass ich arg versucht war, dem Verbrecher meine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. 

Der Apache ließ sich von dieser Provokation aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Zu welchem Zweck bist du bei der Polizei? Wie bist du auf unsere Fährte gekommen?“

Diesmal grinste der Mann breit und blieb uns ebenfalls eine nutzbringende Antwort schuldig. „Das würdest du gerne erfahren, nicht wahr, du Hund von Pimo? Rate doch, wenn du so schlau bist, wie du dich wähnst!“

Nun war es an dem Apachen, die Augen misstrauisch zusammenzuziehen. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht, dann besah er sich den anderen Mann, seine fast schwarzen Haare, die weit hervorstehenden Wangenknochen, die scharf geschnittene Nase genauer und schien zu einem Schluss zu kommen, denn er erklärte: „Du gehörst zu den Komantschen, ist es nicht so? Ein Halbblut! Daher also kommt dieser Hass, der dir nichts nützt, außer noch mehr Hass und Unglück hervor zu bringen. Und durch ihn allein führst du deine Brüder und Schwester ins Verderben. Habe ich richtig geraten?“ 

„Die Apachen sind nicht meine Brüder und Schwestern.“

„Oh, dieser Hass“, erklärte Winnetou aus tiefstem Herzen und entfernte sich ein Stück, „dieser Hass muss endlich aufhören! Wem soll er nützen, als allein den Wenigen, die davon profitieren?“ Dann trat der Apache wieder zu mir und sprach nun ruhiger: „Schaffen wir ihn wieder ins Auto, er wird schweigen und kein einziges Wort verraten.“

So taten wir also. Hinterher klärte Winnetou mich auf, als wir uns wieder bei unserem Essensplatz niederließen: „Du siehst hier den Grund, warum dieses Land noch immer leidet, obwohl es reich ist. Die Vorurteile stecken tief in den Menschen, so tief, dass es mehrere Generationen dauert, bis Friede werden kann. Und so viele Generationen hat die Erde seit den großen Kriegen noch nicht zur Welt gebracht. Der Mann ist ein Mestize, ein Halbblut, Karl, er hat also ein indianisches Elternteil und eines, das einem anderen Volk angehört. Diese sind oft von schlechtem Charakter, da ihre Selbstzweifel sich gegen sie selbst und gegen alles andere richten. Ich hätte eher sehen müssen, dass dieser Mann gefährlich ist, vielleicht wären wir dann schon einen Schritt weiter.“

Augenblicklich trat ich zu dem Apachen, um ihn zu trösten. „Sag das nicht; denn wir wissen es nicht genau. Vielleicht wären wir schon weiter, vielleicht hat aber gerade diese scheinbare Zeitverzögerung uns zum richtigen Hinweis geführt. Morgen fahren wir nach Franconia und untersuchen diesen Truck Stop. Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg.“

Winnetou lächelte schwach und bewegte leicht den Kopf, um diejenigen Haarsträhnen, die ihm während unseres Gespräches über die Schulter nach vorne gefallen waren, wieder auf den Rücken zu befördern. „Danke, Karl.“

„Was machen wir jetzt mit den Dreien? Wir können sie doch nicht mitnehmen.“

Der Apache nickte nun zustimmend und erklärte mir: „Du hast Recht, aber ich habe schon Nachricht gegeben, dass sie abgeholt werden. Für diese Nacht können wir hier bleiben, wir werden aber noch ein Stück weiter in die Wüste hinein fahren, um sicher zu sein. Die Verbrecher laden wir einstweilen auf meinen Wagen auf, dann folgst du mir mit ihrem Fahrzeug.“

Ich schmunzelte amüsiert. „Ich bin noch nie mit einem Platten gefahren.“

Winnetou erwiderte mein Lächeln, wobei sich sein Blick sternenklar und heiter in den meinen versenkte. „Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal. Du hast in den letzten Tagen schon weitaus Schwierigeres gemeistert, Winnetou denkt also, dass es kein Problem sein wird.“

Ich lachte leise und bald darauf trafen wir die nötigen Vorbereitungen zum einstweiligen Aufbruch. Gemeinsam schleppten und schoben wir unsere widerwilligen Gefangenen zu Winnetous Fahrzeug und hoben sie schließlich auf dasselbe, wobei ich erfreut feststellte, dass ich tatsächlich einmal der Stärkere von uns beiden war und ich somit dem Apachen auch wirklich tatkräftig geholfen hatte, anstatt ihm bloß zu assistieren. Außerdem wehrten sich die drei Männer nun mit Leibeskräften gegen unsere Anstrengungen, da sie inzwischen ahnten, dass wir sie heute auf keinen Fall mehr frei lassen würden.  
Es half ihnen aber alles nichts, und so dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis ich mich in den nun leeren Wagen setzte, den Motor startete und wendete, um Winnetou im Schritttempo zu folgen. Die gesprungene Windschutzscheibe war irritierend, allerdings war es noch hell genug, dass das Navigieren in der nackten Wüste kein unmögliches Unterfangen darstellte.

Insgesamt legten wir mehrere Kilometer zurück, bis die Felsen der Umgebung hoch genug waren, dass wir uns dahinter zurückziehen konnten. Dort bauten wir einen behelfsmäßigen Lagerplatz und verfrachteten die drei Unsympathen wieder in ihr eigenes Auto.

Dann hieß es, der Dinge zu harren. Aber entgegen meinen Erwartungen warteten wir nicht länger als etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis ein weiteres Auto am Horizont sichtbar wurde, aus der Ferne undeutlich als schwarzer Landrover erkennbar, welcher vom Highway abbog und ebenfalls den sicheren Asphalt verließ, um den Steppenboden langsam in unserer Richtung zu befahren.  
Winnetou neben mir blieb ruhig sitzen, ich aber überlegte schon fieberhaft, was wiederum am schnellsten zu tun war für den Fall, dass wir uns nun erneut gegen feindliche Übergriffe wehren mussten. Winnetou hatte wohl davon gesprochen, für den Abtransport der Gefangenen zu sorgen, ich aber war aufgrund der sich überschlagenden Ereignisse der letzten Tage übervorsichtig geworden.

Endlich machte das Auto nahe vor uns auf dem nackten Wüstenboden Halt. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann stieg aus, ein älterer Indianer mit einer würdevollen, gleichwohl Ehrfurcht gebietenden Erscheinung, den ich jedenfalls noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Denn diesen hätte ich doch nicht vergessen; er wäre mir sofort aufgefallen.

Winnetou bemerkte den Neuankömmling, dem er erwartungsvoll entgegensah, natürlich ebenfalls. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später legte sich eine freudvolle, wie von Herzen kommende Erleichterung auf sein Gesicht. „Mein Vater, Intschu-tschuna…“, sprach er fast hauchend.

Und ich starrte den Neuankömmling an und verstand plötzlich. Dieselbe hohe, würdevolle Erscheinung wie die Winnetous, dasselbe lange Haar, obwohl das des Älteren bereits von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war, sowie das ähnlich edel geformte Gesicht offenbarten hier die enge Verwandtschaft zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Winnetou lief gemessenen Schrittes auf den anderen Indianer hinzu, dann begrüßten sich die Beiden ruhig durch eine lose Umarmung, die doch soviel Nähe und Vertrautheit schenkte, dass ihre innige geistige und seelische Verbindung offensichtlich ward. Einige leise Sätze wurden gewechselt, die ich nicht verstand, dann wandte Winnetou den Kopf zu mir und wies mit kurzer Geste auf mich, woraufhin die zwei Indianer zu mir schritten.

Dann stand Intschu-tschuna vor mir, in seiner Erscheinung fast beeindruckender noch als der jüngere Apache, trotz seiner unauffälligen Alltagskleidung. Er trug ein langes graues Hemd und eine dunkle Hose, die von einem geflochtenen, mit türkisfarbenen Perlen besetzten Gürtel gehalten wurde. Er trug sein Haar im Gegensatz zu Winnetou, dessen reichliche Kopfbedeckung immer noch in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war, aber offen. Das Gesicht wirkte ernst, der Blick klar und dunkel wie der des Sohnes, Mund und Nase etwas schärfer geschnitten als Winnetous Züge, die Haut von der Sonne gegerbt. Sicherlich hatten auch die aktuellen Sorgen ihre Spuren in derselben hinterlassen, denn feine Linien zogen sich über das gesamte Antlitz, die von einem großen Erfahrungsschatz, von Leid und Kummer, aber auch von herzlichem Lachen zeugten. Trotz seines nicht mehr jungen Alters war er noch immer gut aussehend, die Haltung seiner Gestalt aber war eine königliche.

Freundlichen Auges musterte er mich, bis Winnetou mich auf Englisch vorstellte: „Dies ist Karl, der mich begleitet und mir in den letzten Tagen eine große Hilfe war. Er stammt aus Deutschland und gehört zu einer Gruppe von Archäologen, die am Grand Canyon nach den Spuren der Anasazi graben.“

Intschu-tschuna reichte mir mit folgenden Worten die Hand: „Willkommen, Karl! Eigentlich hatte ich den Komantschen Apanatschka erwartet, denn mein Sohn sprach von einem Gefährten. Und doch freue ich mich, dass wir noch einen zusätzlichen Unterstützer gefunden haben, der uns bei der Suche hilft.“

Ich drückte die mir dargebotene Hand und erwiderte höflich: „Danke, es freut mich ebenfalls. Ich hoffe, dass meine Unterstützung auch wenigstens einmal von Nutzen sein wird und wir Nscho-tschi letzten Endes befreien können.“

Der Ältere nickte verstehend, während Winnetou mir eine Hand sachte auf den Rücken legte und uns zum Lagerplatz führte, an dem wir uns gemeinsam niederließen. Dann bot der junge Apache seinem Vater von unseren Essensresten an, Intschu-tschuna lehnte aber dankend ab. „Ich habe bereits ausreichend gegessen, habe euch außerdem noch einige Lebensmittel mitgebracht, die ihr morgen verzehren könnt. Ich möchte mir nur später noch eure Gefangenen ansehen, obwohl ich ja weiß, dass mein Sohn alles Notwendige getan hat, um sie in sicherem Gewahrsam zu halten.“

Winnetou nickte. „Mein Vater hat Recht, sein Vertrauen ehrt mich.“

Ein stilles Lächeln huschte über Intschu-tschunas Gesicht und er überflog uns beide, einträchtig Seite an Seite sitzend, mit beinahe zufriedenem Blick. Dann richtete er sich wieder an mich: „Karl, möchtest du nicht zurück zu deinen Gefährten? Ich bin nun da, um bei der Suche zu helfen, möglicherweise wird auch Apanatschka wieder zu uns stoßen, sodass wir dich zurück zum Grand Canyon bringen könnten, wenn du das möchtest.“

Winnetou hielt einen kurzen, beinahe fragenden Blickkontakt mit seinem Vater. War dies ein Test? Aber ich war mir meines Entschlusses sicher, es gab für mich schon längst kein Zurück mehr.  
Darum schüttelte ich entschieden den Kopf. „Ich habe diese Suche gemeinsam mit Winnetou begonnen in vollem Wissen, dass sie nicht ganz ungefährlich wird. Nun möchte ich sie auch zu Ende bringen. Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie meine Kollegen reagieren würden, wenn ich plötzlich wieder vor ihnen stehe, so als wenn rein gar nichts passiert wäre. Diese Konfrontation möchte ich gerne noch ein wenig herausschieben.“

Winnetou lächelte leicht, sein Vater hingegen nickte respektvoll und fuhr fort: „Dann werde ich nach einer kurzen Nachtruhe eure Gefangenen fort schaffen, damit ihr euch nicht weiter mit ihnen belasten müsst. Wir können sie doch derzeitig noch nicht der Polizei übergeben. Ihren Wagen verstecken wir hier hinter den Felsen. Man wird vielleicht morgen nach ihnen suchen, somit bleibt uns noch mindestens ein voller Tag, bis die Gegend von den Menschenräubern wimmelt. “

„Wo willst du sie hinschaffen?“, fragte der jüngere der beiden Indianer.

„Ich werde sie erst einmal bis zu unserer Reservation bringen, wo sie in der Gefängniszelle sicher verwahrt sind. Meine Nachbarn sind verschwiegen, sie werden die Ganoven mit Freuden überwachen, bis sie ihrer rechtmäßigen Strafe zugeführt werden können. Vielleicht findet sich dann auch eine Möglichkeit, ihnen mehr Informationen zu entlocken.“

Ich musste schmunzeln. Auch diese „zivilisierten“ Indianer waren also nicht ganz frei von Rachegedanken; aber wer sollte es ihnen auch verdenken, wenn eins ihrer Mitglieder zu niedrigsten und unmenschlichen Zwecken entführt worden war?

„Gibt es sonst noch Neuigkeiten, die uns weiter helfen könnten?“, erkundigte sich Winnetou bei seinem Vater.

Ein bedauerndes Kopfschütteln folgte, bei dem die schwarzgraue Haarpracht des Mannes erhaben um seinen Kopf schwebte. „Nein, alle Suchaktionen in und um unser zu Hause sowie bei Albuquerque verliefen bis jetzt ergebnislos. Unsere eigenen Sicherheitskräfte sind noch im Einsatz, und auch die Bundesbehörden sind informiert und haben entsprechende Meldungen herausgegeben. Wenn ihr hier einen Hinweis gefunden habt, ist das bis jetzt noch der größte Hoffnungsschimmer, den wir überhaupt haben. Bitte erzählt mir mehr davon.“

Winnetou kam der Bitte nach und berichtete seinem Vater in knappen, präzisen Worten von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Tage. Die unwichtigen Details ließ er gleich aus und ich spürte, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, überflüssige Worte zu verlieren, wohl nur mir gegenüber offener gewesen war, als es vielleicht seiner Angewohnheit entsprach.

Als der ältere Apache auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht worden war, breitete sich eine tiefe Stille aus, derweil wir nur ab und zu an unseren mit Wasser gefüllten Bechern nippten, um den während der heißen Stunden des Tages erlittenen Feuchtigkeitsverlust wieder auszugleichen. Ich besah mir das Panorama und war erneut ergriffen von der harschen Schönheit der trockenen Wüste samt ihrer felsigen Plateaus, hinter denen die Sonne ihr ermüdetes Licht noch ein letztes Mal hervor schickte, um dann bald hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden und damit diesem Tag Lebewohl zu sagen. Welch ein Land, voller Größe, voller Erhabenheit! Und welche Menschen barg es, tapfere Menschen, deren Ahnen furchtbare Gräuel gesehen hatten, die schließlich ungebrochen aus den Trümmern ihrer Vergangenheit empor stiegen, nur um sich umso fester in ihrer eigenen Kultur zu verwurzeln. Zu diesen Menschen wollte ich gehören; ich wollte ihr Vertrauen, ihre Freundschaft, allen voran die des jungen Apachen Winnetou.

Mein Blick glitt wieder zu diesem, dessen nachtdunkle Augensterne mir sogleich warm begegneten. Ich spürte, dass ich in den letzten Tagen in seinem Ansehen gestiegen war, dass er meine Anstrengungen gesehen hatte und nun auf seine stille Art und Weise anerkannte, mir mit der Freundschaft belohnte, die ich mir von Anfang an ersehnt hatte. Und dieses Bewusstsein gab mir jetzt den Mut, offen zu sprechen: „Nun sitze ich inmitten dieser großartigen Natur und habe schon einiges erlebt, aber noch immer weiß ich nicht viel von euch, von eurem Stamm, von eurer Geschichte. Winnetou, du hast doch gemeint, dass noch Zeit zum Erzählen sein wird. Warum denn nicht jetzt?“

Der junge Apache bedachte mich mit einem nachdenklichen, sanften Blick. „Es ist gewiss nicht so, dass es über unsere Vergangenheit nichts zu erzählen gäbe, aber es ist vielleicht keine schöne Geschichte, Karl. Man braucht Kraft, um sie zu ertragen.“

Ich richtete mich auf dem nackten, steinigen Boden auf. „Habe ich in den vergangenen Tagen und Stunden keine Kraft bewiesen?“

Da legte mir Winnetou kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter, um meinen verletzten Stolz zu besänftigen. „Doch, du hast Kraft für mehrere Männer, ich hatte es dir sofort angesehen. Und du besitzt mein Vertrauen. Doch möchtest du wirklich die Geschichte dieses Landes hören, Karl, aus Sicht der Indianer? Weißt du, welches Blut über diese Erde geflossen ist? Unser Blut war es, und das der Weißen, die unsere Vorfahren getötet haben, so wie sie uns vertreiben und töten wollten. Auch in deinem Land wurde viel gekämpft, und du wirst froh sein, dass du nicht zu jenen Zeiten leben musstest, als die Deutschen die Juden umgebracht haben, nur um dann gegen andere Rassen bestehen zu müssen und letztlich niedergerungen zu werden. Ich wollte dich nur schonen, indem ich deiner Bitte nicht nachkam.“

„Bitte schont mich nicht mehr“, bat ich indessen.

„So sei es“, sprach Intschu-tschuna. „Ich werde dir von einem Teil der Vergangenheit dieses Landes erzählen, das noch nicht so weit zurückliegt. Die großen Kriege können wir vielleicht später noch besprechen, wenn sich Zeit dazu findet, sie sind ein blutiges, andauerndes Wirren, ein grauenvolles Darben in Gewalt, Hunger und Elend, ein Verstecken und Harren in der Wüste, das jahrzehntelang kein Ende fand.

Ich bin noch nicht so alt, dass ich in jungen Jahren schwer zu leiden gehabt hätte, aber ich habe die Klagen der Alten gehört und vor allem aber kenne ich das Leben meines Vaters, Chiwatta genannt, der mir von seiner Jugend erzählte. Dies ist, was er mir berichtete:  
Er wurde zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts geboren, als die verzweifelten Widerstände unserer Nation gegen die fremden Eroberer längst zum Erliegen gekommen waren. Es muss die schlimmste Zeit gewesen sein, denn alle Hoffnung war verloren und noch kein neuer Anfang gefunden, unsere großen Anführer tot, die Bisonherden ausgerottet, unsere Religion war uns verboten, die Leute arm. Arbeit gab es nicht für uns, außer der mühevollen Plage auf den dürren Feldern der Reservationen, die wenige Früchte trugen.  
Chiwatta kam nun, sobald er das fünfte Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, in die Schule. Es ist dies die gleiche Schule, die auch ich in meiner Kindheit besuchte, und doch ist es nicht dieselbe, denn in meiner Zeit war es unsere Reservatsschule, während sie zur Zeit meines Vaters einem Internat glich, das von Weißen geführt wurde und nur dazu diente, den Kindern alles Indianische gewaltsam auszutreiben. Selbst ihr Name war nach einem Weißen, dem Präsidenten Theodore Roosevelt, benannt. Alle Lehrer waren weißer Hautfarbe, der Kinder viele, denen mit dem Tag ihres Eintritts ihr langes Haar abgeschnitten wurde und denen ein europäischer Name gegeben wurde. So hieß mein Vater nun Alfred anstatt Chiwatta, und durfte seinen alten Namen und seine Sprache nicht mehr sprechen, selbst heimlich nicht, denn das war unter strengster Strafe verboten. Darum sprechen heute viele Indianer ihre eigene Sprache nicht mehr, sondern lernen die Sprache der Weißen von Kindesbeinen an.  
Die Bleichgesichter meinten, uns damit einen Gefallen getan zu haben, indem sie uns die Jagd aberzogen und stattdessen zur Feldarbeit drängten und die Frauen zum Weben und Spinnen von Stoffen zwangen, was ihren Ideen von Fortschritt und industrieller Entwicklung eher entsprach. So wurden die Mädchen zum Lernen dieser Tätigkeiten abkommandiert, während die Jungen buchstabierten, rechneten und katholische Lieder sangen, die von den heiligen Aposteln sprachen, die in die Welt ausgezogen waren, um alle Heiden zu bekehren.

Mein Vater aber war ein schlauer Junge und lernte, das Wesen der Lehrer und Lehrerinnen, die von Neid, Strenge und Missgunst geprägt waren, schnell zu durchschauen. So übte er seine Sprache, die der Mescaleros, im Stillen vor dem Einschlafen, übte die traditionellen Tänze in den Waschräumen des Internats. Natürlich wurde er entdeckt und sein Fehlverhalten mit dem Stock oder mit Einzelverwahrung in einem dunklen, einsamen Verschlag bestraft, bis die weißen Aufseher der Meinung waren, dass er sich „gebessert“ hätte und sich nun „zivilisiert“ benehmen könne.  
Auf diese Weise legten sich tiefe Konflikte in die Seelen der amen Kinder, die nichts Schlimmeres begangen hatten, als einer anderen, scheinbar schwächeren, „untergehenden“ Kultur anzugehören. Als sie älter und schließlich erwachsen wurden, waren die Konflikte in ihren Seelen nur mitgewachsen, äußerten sich in Gewalt gegen die nächsten Angehörigen, in Gewalt gegen sie selbst, in Sucht und Verkauf des eigenen Körpers.

Wer will diesen armen Seelen nun einen Vorwurf machen? Mein Vater war stark, er war es, der später nach langer Unterdrückung zum ersten neuen Häuptling der Mescaleros gewählt wurde. Aber nicht jeder ist zur Stärke geboren. Jahrzehnte gingen ins Land, in denen schrittweise, Stück für Stück, eine Besserung der Umstände eintrat, bis wir unsere Sprache wieder sprechen durften, bis unsere Tänze nicht mehr verboten waren. Aber diese kleinen Erfolge, sie wurden uns nicht frei geschenkt, nein, wir mussten hart für sie kämpfen, wieder und wieder für unsere Rechte demonstrieren, Zeit und Leben opfern und die Schulbildung erlangen, ohne die man in der Welt der Weißen keinen Gerichtsprozess gewinnen kann.

Ich erinnere mich an die Kraft, die es mich als Kind erforderte, einem blasshäutigen Menschen in die Augen zu blicken, weil wir nur Demut und Scham gelernt hatten. In wie vielen Reservaten ist es heute noch so? In wie vielen wählen die Jugendlichen, die unser aller Hoffnung sein sollten, den Tod über das Leben?  
Und wie steht es heute um uns, um die Apachen, um die anderen roten Völker? Die Weißen dieses Landes, sie denken zumeist, dass wir tot sind, da sie unsere Tipis nicht mehr sehen, unsere Wickiups und Totemhäuser. Sie fahren mit ihren großen Autos durch das Land und schauen sich verwundert um, wenn sie durch bloßes Versehen in einer Reservation gelandet sind oder eine unserer Kultstätten betreten, die noch gepflegt wird. Sie wähnen uns ausgestorben, untergegangen in den großen Kriegen, in denen sie uns vom Erdbogen tilgen wollten, so wie sie es mit so vielen Völkern getan oder versucht haben. Aber wir sind hier, auf unserem angestammten Land, das einst ganz uns gehört hat. Wir hüten unsere Traditionen, wir kriegen Kinder und lehren sie wieder unsere Sprache, damit sie beide Lebensweisen kennen lernen, so wie unsere Vorfahren lernen mussten, notgedrungen mit der fremden Kultur zu leben. Aber die Weißen, sie kennen uns bloß aus Filmen und Büchern, sie verwechseln Blackfeet mit Sioux und diese wiederum mit Apachen und denken, wir müssten alle gleich aussehen und gleich leben. Dabei sind wir hunderte unterschiedliche Völker, hier wie auch in Kanada, in Mexiko und Südamerika. Sie wundern sich, wenn sie einen Indianer mit heller Haut treffen, dabei dürften sie doch gar nicht verblüfft sein, sind doch in den frühen Westernfilmen viele Rote von Bleichgesichtern gespielt worden. Sie lesen in Büchern von uns, die in alten, längst vergangenen Zeiten spielen, auf der Suche nach einer Abenteuerromantik, die in Wahrheit weder Abenteuer noch romantisch, sondern grausam, tödlich und entbehrungsreich war. Dabei sind wir jetzt hier, und wo sind die Weißen, die sich jetzt für unser Leben einsetzen? Suchen sie Helden oder wirkliche Menschen? Wo sind unsere Unterstützer im Kampf um unser Land, unsere Bodenschätze, unser alleiniges Erbe? Suchen sie die Wahrheit oder einen Traum, eine Fantasie? Denn die meisten von uns sind keine Helden gewesen in den alten Zeiten. Wir waren nicht edelmütig, sondern haben gemordet und gestohlen wie andere Rassen auch, weil wir leben wollten.“

 

Schweigen und Stille folgten. Eine allzu schwere Stille, die ich kaum durchbrechen wollte, und die doch drückend auf mir lag. Winnetou hatte ähnliche Worte wohl schon öfters gehört, denn er saß genauso stoisch und unbewegt neben mir, wie er es zu Beginn der Ausführungen seines Vaters getan hatte.  
Ich aber war zutiefst bewegt, bestürzt, fühlte mich beklemmt ob der langen, anklagenden Rede, die Intschu-tschuna hier gehalten hatte. Winnetou nun sah meine Gefühlslage und legte mir in einer unendlich sanften, verstehenden Geste die Hand auf den Unterarm. Und ich verstand: ich war nicht persönlich gemeint, war mit diesen harten Worten nie angegriffen worden.

Und Winnetou? Wäre er ein Mörder und Räuber gewesen in jenen alten Zeiten, von denen sein Vater sprach? Denn natürlich hatten die Apachen einige Dekaden lang zu den gefährlichsten, rachedurstigsten und grausamsten Indianerstämmen gehört. Kein schönes Märchen, keine stimmungsvollen Geschichten konnten das beschönigen. Die Apachen hatten Postkutschen und einsame Siedlungen überfallen, hatten die wehrlosen Siedler skalpiert und auf ihren eigenen Öfen geröstet, um sie bestialisch und ohne Gnade abzuschlachten. Hatten ganze Pferdeherden gestohlen, Jahr um Jahr, hatten bis weit nach Mexiko hinein einfach mitgenommen, was ihnen gefiel, sei es Weib oder Kind, sei es lebend oder leblos. Es muss in jener Zeit ein allgemeines großes Morden gewesen sein, das einem grausen konnte. Ob es sich für viele der Auswanderer überhaupt gelohnt hatte, ihr Glück in der neuen Welt zu suchen, konnte man getrost anzweifeln.

Aber des Apachen warme Hand, die noch immer auf meinem Arm lag, sein dunkler Blick, der mitfühlend auf mir ruhte und in dem so viel von kaum verhohlener Milde, Wärme, ruhiger Anteilnahme und aufrichtiger Freundlichkeit glomm, belehrte mich eines Besseren. Und nun hob auch ich die Hand meines anderen Arms und nahm Winnetous Hand in die meine, drückte sie einen Moment lang innig dankend, bevor ich wieder losließ. Mit leisem Bedauern zwar, denn dies war mir ein wertvoller, wenn auch schwieriger Moment gewesen, in dem ich einen seelischen Beistand gebraucht hatte. Aber ich hatte auch viel daraus gelernt und wollte noch weiter lernen, alles, alles, bis ich diese Menschen um mich vollkommen verstand und aus ihrem reichhaltigen Wissens- und Erfahrungsschatz neue Kraft und Mut schöpfen konnte. Denn dass ich aus dieser unerwarteten Abenteuerreise verändert hervorgehen würde und nicht als der alte, meist doch eher unbesorgte Karl nach Deutschland zurückkehren konnte, stand inzwischen bei mir fest.

Sein Vater hatte diesen kurzen Wechsel verfolgt, bemerkte nun wahrscheinlich rückwirkend die Bedrängnis, in die er mich gebracht hatte, und fügte in weitaus weicherem, versöhnlichen Tonfall hinzu: „Karl, bitte verzeih, ich wollte nicht dir wehtun. Im Gegenteil, ich freue mich, dass mein Sohn einen aufopferungsvollen Freund gefunden hat, der ihm zur Seite steht. Die Lage ist schlimm und mir ist angst um meine Tochter, trotzdem dürfen wir die Hoffnung gerade jetzt nicht fallen lassen. Lasst uns nun schlafen gehen, bevor ich morgen in der Frühe, noch vor dem Morgengrauen aufbrechen muss.“

Und das taten wir dann auch, nachdem wir noch einmal nach den Gefangenen gesehen hatten. Winnetou und ich nächtigten wieder auf der Ladefläche seines Pick-ups, sein Vater hingegen zog eine Matte und einen Schlafsack aus seinem eigenen Wagen hervor und machte es sich damit auf dem nackten Erdboden bequem, während wir die Banditen, gefesselt wie sie einmal waren, in ihrem eigenen Auto, das wir außerdem verriegelt hatten, liegen ließen. Schließlich hatten wir zwischendurch auch für ihr leibliches Wohl gesorgt, sie trinken und ihre Notdurft tun lassen, dies sollte der Sorgfalt genug sein.

Ich hingegen schlief ausgesprochen schlecht, ohne Zweifel durch die anschaulichen Erzählungen Intschu-tschunas begründet, die bei mir einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen hatten. Mehr als einmal spürte ich Winnetous warme Hand auf meiner Schulter, wenn ich wieder einmal aus alptraumähnlichen Bildern hervor schreckte. Dies war mir ein Trost in dunkler Nacht, ein Halt in der Finsternis, die hoffentlich bald ein Ende nehmen würde.  
Und wenn ich es mir recht besinne, war dies die erste Nacht, in der ich, ungesehen noch selbst von meinen eigenen Augen, den Beginn von etwas Großem, Starkem und Erhabenem spürte, einem Keim gleich, der sich äußerst fruchtbar tief in mein Herz legte, um schon bald reiche Früchte zu tragen.


	15. Grenzgebiet

Ich muss wohl lange auf der Suche gewesen sein, schloss ich, als ich am nächsten Morgen aus den Nachwehen meines gestörten Schlafes erwachte, kaum dass es dämmerte. Neben mir hörte ich, wie Winnetou unser einigermaßen bequemes Lager auf dem Pick-up verließ und sich zu seinem Vater gesellte, um diesen bei den wenigen Vorbereitungen zu seinem Aufbruch zu unterstützen, bei welchem er die drei Verdächtigen mitnehmen wollte. Aber ich blieb noch kurzzeitig liegen, um mich meinen philosophischen Überlegungen hinzugeben. 

Schon zu Schulzeiten war mir von meinen Klassenkameraden nur halb im Scherz vorgeworfen worden, dass ich ein schrecklicher Grübler sei und diese schlechte Unart einmal lassen und zu leben anfangen sollte. Das Leben genießen, Spaß haben, das war es, worauf es vielen meiner Altersgenossen, die ich in der Mehrzahl dennoch gut leiden konnte, zumeist ankam. Aber ich war nicht wie sie, ich suchte oftmals die Ernsthaftigkeit und den Sinn des Lebens, während sie vergnügsame Unternehmungen wählten und alle tieferen Gedanken auf ein unbestimmtes Später verschoben. Selbst Marie, meine ehemalige Partnerin aus einer immerhin zweijährigen Beziehung, hatte mir in meinen sinnsuchenden Anwandlungen oft nicht folgen können.  
Und hier in Arizona war mir nun endlich die hohe Aufgabe zuteil geworden, ein Menschenleben zu retten. Oh, mochte es mir doch gelingen, dieses Ziel auch zu erreichen, dann hätte ich in jungen Jahren schon etwas getan, für das sich mein Leben auszahlte. Denn hier machte ich mir nichts vor: wir alle müssen sterben, und war ich mir eines Weiterlebens nach dem Tod auch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, so wollte ich die mir zur Verfügung stehenden Lebenszeit doch auch darauf verwenden, Gutes zu tun, nach Möglichkeit beispielhaft für meine Mitmenschen zu wirken und gleichzeitig mir selbst Diesseits und Jenseits zu ergründen.

 

Aber nun genug der müßigen Überlegungen, die momentan doch nirgendwohin führten. Halb belustigt über mich selber, schüttelte ich den Kopf und schälte mich aus meiner Decke. Als ich mich zu den beiden Indianern gesellte, wurde ich sofort von Winnetou freundlich begrüßt: „Guten Morgen, Karl!“

Ich erwiderte die Begrüßung und half bei den aktuellen Vorbereitungen mit, dann hielten wir ein kurzes Morgenmahl. Die drei Verbrecher ließen wir erst anschließend austreten und gewährten ihnen etwas Wasser zum Trunk, verfrachteten sie daraufhin in den Wagen des älteren Apachen.

Dann war auch schon die Zeit zum Abschied gekommen. Leise tauschten Vater und Sohn einige Sätze in der Sprache ihres Volkes aus, reichten sich fast feierlich die Hände, wie in einer stummen Übereinkunft zum Gedenken an die Vermisste. Schweigend stand ich daneben; man sah, es war ein inniger Moment, den ich nicht unterbrechen wollte. Kurz glitt ein schmerzlicher Zug über Winnetous Züge und dieser traf mich ins Herz, dann ließ der junge Apache die Hand sinken, sah betrübt zu Boden. Am liebsten hätte ich den Arm um ihn gelegt, um ihn zu trösten. Welche Angst musste er wohl um seine Schwester, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, ausstehen?

Dann trat Intschu-tschuna, der sich wohl augenblicklich besser in der Gewalt hatte, zu mir, um auch mir Lebewohl zu sagen: „Winnetou wird mich auf dem Laufenden halten und vielleicht sehen wir uns schon bald wieder, hoffentlich mit besseren Nachrichten. Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Erfolg und danke auch dir, Karl, für deine Mühen, uns bei der Suche zu helfen.“

„Nein, nein, ich habe zu danken. Für das Vertrauen, das mir hier entgegen gebracht wird, obwohl ich von weit her komme.“

Ein stilles Lächeln glitt über Intschu-tschunas Gesicht, als er mir antwortete: „Du bist in unserer Reservation und auch in meinem Hause jederzeit willkommen, Karl. Es würde mich freuen, dich einmal bei uns begrüßen zu können.“

Erfreut ob dieser unerwarteten Einladung, drückte ich die Hand des ehrwürdigen Indianers. Dann war der Moment vorbei und er stieg in seinen Landrover, in dem die drei Gefangenen aneinander gedrängt auf der Rückbank saßen. Winnetou gesellte sich an meine Seite und wir beobachteten, wie sein Vater davonfuhr, dabei in langsamem Tempo und unter beständigem Holpern auf dem rauen Boden einigen Staub unter den Reifen aufwirbelnd. 

Anschließend war ich wieder allein mit Winnetou, nun zumindest ohne die drei Störenfriede. Mitfühlend drehte ich mich zu meinem Gefährten um, der noch gedankenverloren seinem Vater hinterher sah. Als er sich nun zu mir umwandte, riss er sich fast spürbar zusammen und begegnete meinem Blick in seiner ruhigen Art und Weise. „Wir wollen nun schnell aufbrechen. Es ist noch nicht richtig hell, vielleicht hilft uns die frühe Stunde bei unseren Untersuchungen.“

Ich bestätigte; wir packten also alle Hinterlassenschaften rasch zusammen und machten uns wenig später wieder auf den Weg, diesmal in Richtung des Truck Stops bei Franconia. Als Winnetous Auto das unebene Terrain verließ, um wieder den Highway zu befahren, bemerkte ich: „Vielleicht müssen wir heute nicht den ganzen Tag im Wagen sitzen, um in der Gluthitze zu braten? Ich bin diese Temperaturen allmählich leid.“

Der Apache ließ ein schwaches Lächeln sehen. „Es ist wohl möglich, dass wir dieses Mal nicht im Auto, sondern im Freien oder in einer stickigen Lagerhalle „braten“, so wie du es sagst, um die Feinde auszukundschaften.“

Ich lachte kurz und sarkastisch. „Sehr schön, na wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Und wenn wir wenigstens Erfolg haben damit.“ 

Winnetou antwortete darauf nicht, und so fuhr ich fort: „Habe ich das gestern richtig verstanden, dass dein Großvater euer Häuptling ist?“

Der Indianer berichtigte mich sofort: „Er war es, er ist schon vor Jahren gestorben. Nun ist mein Vater der Häuptling, das heißt, er ist “Nantan“, der Anführer für den Frieden, bis er abtritt oder ein anderer gewählt wird.“

Ich stutzte. „So könntest du also auch einmal Häuptling werden?“

„Wenn ich mich als würdig erweise und dann von meinen Stammesmitgliedern dazu gewählt werde, ja.“

„Und möchtest du das gerne werden?“, trieb mich meine Neugier dazu, zu fragen.

Winnetou, der vielleicht auch froh über die kleine Ablenkung vom sonstigen Ernst des Geschehens war, überlegte nur kurz und antwortete dann: „Es ist eine große Verantwortung, und noch bin ich zu jung und nicht erfahren genug, um dieses Amt anzutreten. Aber ja, es ist das, was ich anstrebe, wenn mir die Wahl bleibt.“ Er wandte den Kopf zu mir und fragte mit einem wissenden, aber auch beinahe herzlichem Lächeln, das seinen schönen Mund zierte und eine Reihe weißer Zähne offen legte: „Und du, Karl? Was möchtest du vom Leben? Was möchtest du erreichen?“

Und nun hatte er mich tatsächlich, denn bei dieser Frage war guter Rat teuer. „Zuerst einmal möchte und muss ich meine Doktorarbeit abschließen, und hoffe, das möglichst noch im nächsten Jahr zu schaffen. Ich möchte natürlich beruflich erfolgreich sein, ich möchte die Welt sehen und viele verschiedene Menschen kennen lernen – vor allen Dingen aber möchte ich mein Leben nicht sinnlos leben. Reicht das vorerst als Antwort?“ 

Der Apache bedachte mich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick und antwortete: „Ja, das genügt als Erstes. Hast du auch Geschwister?“

„Ich habe zwei Schwestern und einen Bruder, alle drei wohnen in Deutschland zurzeit. Hast du nur diese eine Schwester oder gibt es noch weitere?“

„Nein, es gibt nur Nscho-tschi. Wolltest du schon immer Archäologe werden?“

„Als Kind habe ich davon geträumt, Lehrer zu werden, habe das dann aber aufgegeben, es wäre mir wahrscheinlich langweilig geworden. Warum fragst du?“

Wieder huschte ein schelmisches Lächeln über Winnetous Gesicht. „Du fragst auch viel, deshalb dachte ich, ebenfalls mehr über dich erfahren zu können.“

Ich erschrak etwas. „Oh, bin ich etwa zu neugierig? Das tut mir leid.“

Aber Winnetou drückte nur kurz meinen Unterarm und ließ dann wieder los, um sich auf das Fahren zu konzentrieren. „Nein, Karl, entschuldige dich nicht. Deine Wissbegier freut mich, sie entspringt einem wachen und offenen Herzen. Frage alles, was du willst. Du bist neugierig auf eine Kultur, die dir bislang vollkommen fremd war, und es ist besser, wenn ich sie dir erkläre, als jemand, der den Weißen nicht so wohl gesonnen ist.“ 

Das machte mich betroffen. „Also steht es wohl noch nicht so weit mit der Gleichberechtigung? Mit gleichen Chancen für alle Rassen?“

„Nein, leider nicht. Wie du gestern gesehen hast, gibt es noch viel Hass und Vorurteile allerorten, zwischen Weißen und Indianern. Aber auch einiger der alten Konflikte zwischen verschiedenen Stämmen schwelen nach wie vor im Verborgenen und es ist noch kein Mittel gefunden, deren glimmende Glut ganz auszulöschen.“

Das brachte mich fürs Erste wieder zum Schweigen. Der Truck Stop, den wir auskundschaften wollten, lag auf derselben Landstraße, die wir bereits gestern befahren hatten, außerdem nur eine knappe Stunde Fahrtzeit von unserem nächtlichen Lagerplatz entfernt. Somit waren wir schnell dort angekommen, als die Sonne gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont schickte. Das Terrain wurde hier wieder bergiger, was unseren Plänen nur zugute kommen konnte, da wir das Auto somit leichter verbergen und auch uns im Bedarfsfall unauffälliger wieder zurückziehen konnten.

Wir erwogen sorgfältig unsere Optionen und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es noch früh genug war, um keine ungewollte Überwachung seitens der Menschenhändler befürchten zu müssen, da der Verbrecher, ganz dem Klischee gemäß, bekanntlich vor allem zur dunklen Nachtzeit zu Gange ist. Wir gedachten folglich, die große Raststätte direkt zu befahren. Schließlich handelte es sich dabei letztlich um einen normalen Park- und Rastplatz, auf dem auch zahlreiche ungefährliche LKW-Fahrer zugegen sein sollten, die sich kaum um uns bekümmern würden. Auch, dass unsere Fahrgemeinschaft aus einem Indianer und einem Europäer bestand, durfte andere Reisende heutzutage nur am Rande interessieren. 

Als wir uns dem Ziel näherten, war dort tatsächlich nichts besonders Auffälliges zu sehen. Im Einfahrtsbereich stand eine Tankstelle mit dazugehörigem Restaurantbereich, zur Seite ein geräumiger LKW-Parkplatz, der zur Straße hin von einer aufgeworfenen Erdschicht, auf der künstlich angebaute Palmen wuchsen, abgegrenzt war. Dahinter schmiegten sich einige ältere Lagerhallen in die karge Landschaft. Ansonsten war der Platz leer, von zwei Schwertransportern einmal abgesehen, die wie verlassen da lagen. Aber das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich: wer hätte sich bei den auch heute wieder zu erwartenden Temperaturen länger als irgendwie notwendig, hier im sprichwörtlichen Nirgendwo, wo Fuchs und Hase sich Gute Nacht sagten, sehen lassen wollen?

Wir parkten auf einem der anderen Parkplätze, so als ob wir rasten wollten, verspeisten einige Kekse und sondierten unterdessen die Lage. Ganz so wie wir es erwartet hatten, ließ sich keine einzige Person blicken, deshalb verschlossen wir schließlich den Wagen und begaben uns zu den Lagerhallen, des Apachen Pistole und verschiedene andere Ausrüstungsgegenstände sorgfältig verdeckt bei uns führend.

Die erste Halle gewährte uns überraschend einfach Zugriff, da Tür und Schloss alt waren und bald nachgeben, nachdem wir feste genug am Griff rüttelten. Beide spähten wir hinein, aber zu unserer Enttäuschung war sie leer, von ein paar alten Kisten und unbenutzten Getreidesäcken einmal abgesehen.

Der nächste Versuch brachte eine weitere Enttäuschung mit sich. Die geräumige Toranlage war fest verriegelt, die wenigen Fensterluken schienen einbruchsicher. Als wir durch diese einen Einblick in das schummrige Innere gewinnen wollten, sahen wir undeutlich eine große Erntemaschine, die uns den Blick auf weitere, möglicherweise interessantere Inhalte versperrte. Einen Keller gab es nicht. Also blieb uns erneut nur der Weg über das Dach, obwohl wir nicht wussten, ob sich die illegale Aktivität überhaupt lohnen würde.

Also ließen wir vorerst von diesem Gebäude ab und begaben uns zur letzten Halle, die nun erst Recht wie ein Bunker anmutete, da gar keine Fenster vorhanden waren. Das war nun schon fast eine Einladung an uns, hier einen Einbruch zu versuchen, um das sich hier verbergende Geheimnis aufzudecken. Aber wie hereinkommen? Wir hievten uns erneut per Räuberleiter gegenseitig auf das Flachdach, nachdem wir sicher waren, noch immer unbeobachtete zu sein. Der Tankstellenwart konnte uns von seinem Arbeitsplatz aus glücklicherweise nicht entdecken, da der Eingang zum Shop zur Straße hin lag.  
Oben auf dem Dach angekommen, mussten wir feststellen, dass keine lose Dachplatte, kein Schornstein, keine Luke oder ähnliches vorhanden waren, und wir uns somit unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurückziehen mussten.

Schnell standen wir wieder unten auf dem Erdboden und widmeten uns nun aufs Neue der vorigen, zweiten Halle, um sie in derselben Art und Weise zu besteigen. Und sahen sogleich, dass eine Einstiegmöglichkeit in Form einer Dachluke vorhanden war, die wir sogleich in Augenschein nehmen wollten. Auf Händen und Knien robbten wir auf der von der Sonne angewärmten Dachpappe vorwärts, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass das Fenster verschlossen, noch relativ neu und mit unseren wenigen Mitteln unmöglich aus der Verankerung zu heben war. Das Glas einfach zu zerschlagen, wäre zu auffällig und vielleicht auch zu laut gewesen. Also wiederum ein Fehlversuch!  
Verärgert schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah zu dem Apachen, der mir einige Sekunden lang sinnend entgegen blickte. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? War unsere tagelange, aufwändige Suche vergebens gewesen? Aber Winnetou wollte augenscheinlich noch nicht aufgeben, hebelte weiterhin mit seiner Zange am Fensterrahmen herum. Hoffentlich hinterließ er dabei keine auffälligen Spuren! 

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf, um wenigstens einmal einen besseren Blick über die Peripherie des Gebäudes tätigen zu können und ging ein paar Schritte, um mir beim Beine vertreten noch ein paar Gedanken zu machen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen inzwischen über den Horizont und verwandelten das Himmelsgrau nun in ein sattes Goldgelb, das wunderschön aussah. Ein frischer, strahlender Morgen in dieser Einöde, dessen Helligkeit sich überraschend schnell in tiefdunkle Düsternis verwandelte, als ich plötzlich rutschte, etwas mit einem polternden Geräusch unter mir nachgab und ich jäh ins Bodenlose fiel, ohne dass ich den Fall noch irgendwie hätte aufhalten können. Ich musste wohl auf eine lose Diele getreten sein, schoss es mir noch kurz den Kopf, bis ich schon in einer seltsam nachgiebigen, aber auch rauen amorphen Masse landete, die sich sogleich um mein schmerzendes Hinterteil und meine halb ausgestreckten Beine schloss. Wo war ich nur gelandet?  
Der Schreck kam erst jetzt, und mit ihm die Erkenntnis, dass mein Rücken von der unerwarteten Erschütterung reichlich schmerzte, ich aber durchaus Glück gehabt hatte, nicht auf einer härteren Oberfläche aufgekommen zu sein, die mir unter Umständen auch das Leben hätte kosten können.  
Wie dumm von mir, nicht vorsichtiger gewesen zu sein! Aber nun gewöhnten sich meine vor Schmerz noch tränenden Augen allmählich an die Dunkelheit, und ich konnte etwas erkennen. Ich war mittig auf der Ladefläche der Erntemaschine gelandet, deren lose Plane ich bei meinem Fall mit mir gerissen hatte. Der Wagen war befüllt gewesen, was mir Leben und Gesundheit bewahrt hatte. Ich schob die Plane ein Stück beiseite, bis mein Blick auf die vielen, vielen abgeernteten Getreideähren fiel.

Nun steckte Winnetou seinen Kopf durch das hell erleuchtete Loch im Dach, wobei ihm ein Teil seiner Haarpracht nach unten über die Schulter fiel, sodass einzelne Strähnen sich lösten und zu mir herab baumelten, und fragte besorgt: „Karl, geht es dir gut?“

Mühsam rappelte ich mich hoch und auf die Füße, die spitzen Getreiderispen, die an meinen Knöcheln kratzten, dabei ignorierend. „Ja, ich denke schon, ich bin unverletzt. Nun sind wir zumindest endlich drinnen.“ Mich diesmal umgehender umsehend, fügte ich hinzu: „Hier stehen noch zwei andere Fahrzeuge, die wir untersuchen könnten.“

„Ich komme herab“, entschied Winnetou knapp, schickte sich schon an, mit den Beinen in die gewaltsam aufgebrochene Öffnung zu klettern, und ich beeilte mich, ihm Platz zu machen und von der Ladefläche der Maschine zu springen. Wie gut, dass meine Knochen hierbei ihren Dienst noch taten!

Winnetou lugte noch einmal nach unten, nahm Maß und sprang ab, landete eine Sekunde später schon geschmeidig in derselben Position, die auch ich bei meinem unfreiwilligen Fall wahrscheinlich in weitaus stilloserer Art und Weise eingenommen hatte. Offensichtlich war Eleganz leider etwas Ererbtes oder der Person Eigenes und nichts, das ich mir für künftige Einbruchversuche noch antrainieren konnte.

Ungerührt stand der Apache auf, als ob ihm der Sprung in knapp zwei Meter Tiefe überhaupt nichts ausgemacht hätte, schwang sich neben mich auf den Boden der Halle und sah sich um. „Hier muss sich ein Hinweis finden lassen, es ist jetzt unsere einzige noch verbliebene Möglichkeit. Wir untersuchen die Fahrzeuge, ich nehme den linken Wagen.“

Er entfernte sich bereits und trat zu dem linken, sich halb hinter der Erntemaschine befindlichen Fahrzeug, einem „Hundefänger“, wie man so schön sagt. Sein Einbruchswerkzeug führte er augenscheinlich mit sich, denn er hantierte kurz an der Verriegelung, die wenig später nachgab. Er öffnete die Fahrertür und verschwand halb in derselben, bis ich mich endlich aus meinen Betrachtungen löste und es ihm mit dem anderen Fahrzeug gleich tat.  
Hierbei handelte es sich um einen kleinen LKW, wie Handwerksbetriebe ihn oft nutzen. Ich untersuchte den Laster von allen Seiten, bekam ohne Hilfswerkzeuge aber keinen Zugang dazu, bis Winnetou sich endlich meiner erbarmte und mir assistierte. Kurz darauf steckten wir beide in dem Fahrzeug, um das Wageninnere zu inspizieren. Mir fiel sofort das Navigationsgerät ins Auge, das wir anschalteten und auf die letzten angefahrenen Ziele untersuchten. Mojave City, Powell, Needles, weitere Ortschaften, vermutlich hier in der Gegend, deren Namen mir nichts sagten. Aber je unauffälliger diese Orte waren, desto besser den Zwecken dieser Verbrecher dienlich.

Winnetou schien ungefähr das Gleiche zu denken, denn er sagte: „Wir werden alle diese Orte abfahren.“ Dann den Kopf zu mir drehend und mir ernst ins Auge sehend: „Es wird langsam gefährlich, Karl. Wir kommen der Sache näher. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich morgen oder heute Nacht schon meine Schwester wieder in die Arme schließen darf.“

„Ja“, stimmte ich ihm zu, „lass es uns angehen. Heute müssen wir doch endlich mal Erfolg haben.“

Einvernehmlich untersuchten wir den Rest des Wagens. Es befanden sich keine von Hand gemachten Notizen, Pläne, Waffen oder ähnliche verräterische Gegenstände im Fahrerraum, aber hinten auf der Ladefläche fanden wir einige zurückgelassene Stricke und eine leere Wasserflasche. Hier waren also möglicherweise Menschen gefesselt und transportiert worden. Ein weiterer Hinweis, den wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt auch der Polizei vorlegen konnten.

Wir verließen die Lagerhalle, indem wir wieder auf die Erntemaschine kletterten und Winnetou sich dort von meinen Schultern aus wieder durch das Loch im Dach hievte. Oben angekommen, warf er mir die Stricke aus dem Laster zu, die wir mitgenommen hatten und die zusammengedreht ein einigermaßen stabiles Seil ergaben.

Rasch verließen wir den Ort des Zugriffs und begaben uns wieder zu Winnetous Pick-up. In diesem sitzend, beratschlagten wir alles Weitere und kamen dabei zu dem Schluss, dass wir heute einfach einen Erfolg verzeichnen MUSSTEN, da sonst einerseits Nscho-tschi weiterhin unvorstellbarem Leid ausgesetzt war, andererseits das Loch in der Lagerhalle bald auffallen musste, denn die restliche sich dort befindliche Getreidefuhre musste jedenfalls bald abtransportiert und vor dem Verderb bewahrt werden.

Wie gesagt, so getan. Kaum eine Stunde nach unserer Ankunft hier bei Franconia, fuhren wir wieder ab, wiederum mit neuen Zielen vor Augen. Mojave City, beziehungsweise eine unbekannte Adresse auf dem Needles Highway in der Nähe der Kleinstadt, sollte unser erster Versuch sein.  
Für einige Zeit fuhren wir weiter nach Westen, dann ein Stück weiter in nördlicher Richtung, bis wir das kleine Nest mit den üppigen Obst- und Gemüseplantagen passierten und auf den Needles Highway kamen, eine einsame Straße schon halb in den Bergen, die wie geschaffen schien für illegale Aktivitäten verschiedenster Art. Außerdem befanden wir uns hier im Grenzgebiet zwischen den US-amerikanischen Bundesstaaten Arizona, Nevada und Kalifornien, wo die Gesetzeslage sicherlich nicht immer eindeutig geregelt war.

Die Handynavigation lotste uns noch einige Kilometer weiter, bis wir vom Highway abbiegen und einen kaum befestigten Feldweg befahren sollten. Es waren schon Reifenspuren von anderen Fahrzeugen zugegen, wodurch wir uns keine Gedanken machen mussten, selbst Spuren zu hinterlassen, jedoch mussten wir nun höllisch aufpassen, nicht aus Versehen zu weit und damit direkt in die Arme der Entführer zu gelangen.  
Deshalb parkten wir beizeiten, sobald wir nur noch wenige Kilometer vom Zielort entfernt waren, bargen unser Auto hinter Steinen und Gebüschen weit ab vom Weg, verwischten in aller Akribie die Spuren, die dorthin führten, und wandten uns dann gut ausgerüstet ins Hinterland, um zu Fuß weiterzugehen.

Die Sonne drückte vom Himmel, aber Winnetou marschierte unaufhörlich vorwärts, ich ihm hinterher. Ich mag mich darum nicht beklagen, des Menschen Leistung offenbart sich erst mit den Schwierigkeiten, die er zu bewältigen hat. Wir stiegen über Steinhalden, durch die dürre Einöde, deren Farben viel matter waren als die des Grand Canyons, auch fehlten schattige Überhänge oder Bäume, die einen Schutz vor der Hitze gewährten.  
Nach der mühevollen, etwa einstündigen Wanderung erspähten wir aus der Ferne ein Haus, ein altes, stabiles Steingebäude, das so gar nicht aussah wie ein Ort, an dem man Gefangene versteckt hält. Ich jedenfalls hätte eher eine Baracke oder einen halb zerfallenen Schuppen erwartet. Konnte es also sein, dass wir hier auf dem falschen Dampfer waren?  
Als ich Winnetou meine Spekulationen mitteilte, meinte er dazu nur: „Sie werden mehrere Lager und Orte haben, die nicht alle gleich aussehen können. Wir müssen uns hier auf die Lauer legen und noch Geduld bewahren, bis wir Genaueres wissen.“

Es war nun bereits später Vormittag und die Aussichten vorerst nicht besonders viel versprechend. Wir postierten uns möglichst bequem auf dem spärlichen Gras in einer kleinen Mulde, die einen natürlichen Sichtschutz darstellte. Winnetou hatte sein Fernglas zur Hand und sah von Zeit zu Zeit hindurch, betrachtete auch die Geröllhalden hinter uns, aus deren Richtung wir genauso keine unangenehme Überraschung erleben wollten.  
Ich beobachtete ebenfalls die Umgebung, zunächst ergebnislos. Nach mehr als einer Stunde aber fiel mir plötzlich ein Auto auf, das sich dem Gebäude von dem schmalen Feldweg aus näherte. Die Spannung, die ich verspürte, stieg augenblicklich ins Unermessliche! Unseren Pick-up hatten sie wohl übersehen; ich wischte mir, nicht nur gedanklich, den Schweiß der Erleichterung von der Stirn.

Der Apache hatte das Fahrzeug ebenfalls entdeckt und richtete sein Fernglas sofort in die betreffende Richtung. Wir sahen dann zwei dunkel gekleidete Männer, die ausstiegen und das Haus von der gegenüberliegenden Seite betraten, sodass wir alles Folgende nicht mehr einsehen konnten. Das war nun noch nicht sehr eindeutig, außer, dass das Domizil nicht gänzlich unbewohnt war und diese Typen ganz ähnlich aussahen, wie unsere unsympathischen neuen Bekannten von gestern. Wir blieben gespannt und wollten keinesfalls etwas verpassen, aber nichts geschah! Die Fenster auf der rückwärtigen, uns zugewandten Hausseite wirkten düster und unbewohnt, bedauerlich.

Und dann mussten wir notgedrungen wieder warten, bis sich etwas tat. Wie die Hitze beschreiben, die vom Himmel aus eindringlich auf uns hernieder strahlte und die um die Mittagszeit nur umso brennender wurde, die mir trotz meiner Mütze als Sonnenschutz schon bald zu Kopfe stieg? Die gleichfalls den Boden unter unseren ausgestreckten Gliedern unangenehm erwärmte, sodass der Schweiß in alle Körperritzen und dort weiter rann. Wir tranken reichlich, und doch wurde mir nicht wohler, zudem mussten wir gut mit der wertvollen Flüssigkeit haushalten. Wann hatte ich eigentlich zuletzt eine Dusche gesehen?  
Verdrossen wischte ich mir erneut den Schweiß von der Stirn, beobachtete ab und zu Winnetou aus den Augenwinkeln, der immerhin weniger zu schwitzen schien als ich, widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Haus zu und langweilte mich aber inzwischen so sehr, dass mir jede noch so kleine Ablenkung Recht gewesen wäre.

Der Apache warf mir schließlich einen kurzen Blick zu, wobei ein fast mitleidiges Lächeln seine Züge erhellte, und wandte sich dann wieder unserem Beobachtungsposten zu. Nach einer unbestimmten Zeitspanne sprach er schließlich: „Du wirst wahrscheinlich hinein gehen müssen, wenn wir mit diesem Ort richtig liegen, Karl. Ich würde sofort auffallen, wenn ich mich in das Haus begebe und gesehen werde, du aber kannst jederzeit eine Ausrede gebrauchen.“

Bestürzt drehte ich mich zu dem Indianer um. War das sein Ernst? „Das kannst du nicht meinen! Warum ich? Du kennst dich generell hier viel besser aus, du bist geschickter und schneller als ich, kannst außerdem mit Waffen umgehen. Und wie sollte ich deine Schwester erkennen, wenn sie überhaupt hier drinnen ist, und warum sollte sie mir, einem Weißen, vertrauen?“

„So viele Fragen“, lächelte Winnetou halb belustigt, „ich fürchte, es geht nicht anders. Es müssen verschiedene weiße Männer hier Ein und Aus gehen, Schmuggler und Transporteure verschiedener Art, wenn viele Mädchen eintreffen. Man wird dich nicht als Eindringling erkennen, sondern dich für einen der ihren halten. Deshalb besteht für dich keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Und einer von uns muss abfahrbereit mit dem Auto warten, alles überwachen und in der Not mit der Waffe eingreifen, wenn unser Plan schief geht.“

“Aber wir haben doch noch gar keinen richtigen Plan“, wand ich ein, mich innerlich noch immer gegen diese haarsträubende Idee wehrend.

„Wir werden ihn haben“, erklärte Winnetou bestimmt, und mit dieser Notwendigkeit musste ich ihm wenigstens unfreiwillig beipflichten.


	16. Endlich Rettung?

Wir hatten nach einigem Hin und Her beschlossen, dass wir den Rest des Tages hier verharren und erst nach der Dämmerung aufbrechen würden, um Nscho-tschi zu befreien. Wohl wären die Verbrecher in der Glut der Mittagshitze träger und schläfriger, und doch wussten wir noch nicht, ob die kostbare Gefangene überhaupt hier verweilte. Es lag nun an Winnetou, dies auszukundschaften.  
Außerdem war es möglich, dass sich die Verbrecher hier in der Einöde sowieso sehr sicher wähnten und nachts keinen Wachposten aufstellten, um ihre Gefangenen zu bewachen. Wohl verstrichen dadurch weitere Stunden, in denen Nscho-tschi ihrer Freiheit beraubt war, andererseits war unser Vorhaben auch einfach brandgefährlich, besonders für mich, den im Nahkampf Ungeübten, und wir brauchten jedwede Sicherheit und nutzbringende Information, derer wir vorher schon habhaft werden konnten.  
Für den Fall, dass heute noch ein Weitertransport der menschlichen Ware anstand, hofften wir, schnell genug reagieren und die Verfolgung aufnehmen zu können; Geräusche herannahender Fahrzeuge sollten wir vom Highway her jedenfalls rechtzeitig ausmachen können. 

Und wenn sich Nscho-tschi gar nicht hier, sondern an einem anderen Ort aufhielt? Das wollten wir uns in der Tat gar nicht erst ausmalen, denn in dem Fall wäre sie vielleicht schon auf ewig verloren gewesen, ihre unschuldige Seele zerrüttet, ihr Körper beschmutzt und zerstört, während wir immer weiter und weiter unsicheren Hinweisen hinterher jagten. War sie nicht hier, so begann die Jagd von vorne, und Gott gnade demjenigen, der sich dabei dem kühnen jungen Apachen in den Weg stellte.

Natürlich hätte ich es auch voraussehen können oder sogar müssen, dass sich Winnetou einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand aufbewahrt hatte, und dass leider ich dieser Trumpf sein sollte. Es gefiel mir nun gar nicht, dass ich das Bauernopfer sein sollte, das die vermutlichen Menschenhändler ablenkte, während Winnetou die wirkliche Heldentat, die Befreiung seiner Schwester, vollbrachte. Da uns aber wirklich kein besserer Plan in den Sinn gekommen war, hatte ich mich inzwischen wenigstens halbwegs in das schier Unvermeidliche gefügt, dazu bereit, die Aufmerksamkeit jener Unholde auf mich zu lenken, dem Apachen damit Zeit zu geben und dann selbst aber noch genau rechtzeitig zu verschwinden, um in der dürren Steppe einen Bogen zu schlagen und das glückliche Geschwisterpaar spätestens beim Pick-up wieder zu treffen.

Es sollte jedoch anders kommen! Davon ahnte ich aber noch nichts, als sich Winnetou nach weiteren langen, müßigen Minuten des ergebnislosen Beobachtens und Ausharrens aufmachte, um die verdächtige Örtlichkeit aus nächster Nähe zu untersuchen. Ich blieb derweil zurück, da meine Fähigkeiten im unbemerkten Anschleichen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gut genug ausgeprägt waren, was ich auch recht schnell einsah, als ich mich diensteifrig dazu anbot, ihn zu begleiten.

Winnetou hatte sich schließlich davon gestohlen, lediglich mit der Pistole im Gürtel, während er mir sein Gewehr überlassen hatte. Aus der Ferne bewunderte ich noch etliche Minuten lang seinen leichten Gang und seine wendige Gestalt, die fast über die steinige Einöde zu schweben schien, bis er mit der Umgebung gänzlich zu verschmelzen schien und ich ihn trotz seines schwarzen, auffälligen Haupthaares nirgendwo mehr ausmachen konnte. Er hielt sich wohl hinter Gestrüpp oder größeren Felsbrocken, die es hier durchaus gab, verborgen. 

Ich behielt das Steingebäude weiterhin im Auge, um jederzeit eingreifen zu können. Und doch musste ich wieder warten, eine geraume Zeit sogar, bis sich etwas tat. Ich war schon halb am Eindösen, hielt mich aber dadurch wach, dass ich Winnetous Gewehr ausführlich studierte, mir jeden Hahn, jeden Hebel, auch jede Verzierung genau einprägte und im Kopf die Bewegungsmuster durchging, die ich auszuführen hatte, um mit der Waffe einen Schuss zu tun. Ich hatte es noch nicht ausprobiert, der Apache hatte mir aber für den Notfall eine kurze Einweisung gegeben, und ich wollte ganz sicher darin gehen, dass ein erster Schuss auch gelingen und wenn nicht sein Ziel treffen, dann den Feind doch zumindest abschrecken sollte.

Als ich jedoch wieder einmal aufsah, um zu dem Haus und zu Winnetou zu spähen, der sich dort noch aufhalten musste, gewahrte ich endlich ein Lebenszeichen von drinnen, etwas, dessen wir heute schon stundenlang verblich geharrt hatten: kurz, ganz kurz nur sah ich ein dunkles Gesicht am Fensterglas, mehr einer Fratze gleich, dann war sie wieder verschwunden und das Haus lag da wie unbewohnt. Ich hatte aus der Ferne nicht erkennen können, ob es sich dabei um einen Mann oder um eine Frau gehandelt hatte. Kein einziges Geräusch drang bis zu mir. Ich wettete aber darauf, dass Winnetou den dunklen Kopf auch gesehen hatte und vielleicht auch mehr hatte erkennen können. Die Fensterscheiben besaßen überdies keine Vorhänge, sodass der Apache eigentlich eine nicht üble Sicht in das Hausinnere haben sollte.

Ich ließ mich jetzt natürlich nicht weiter vom Studium der Silberbüchse ablenken, sondern beobachtete ganz genau, was da vor sich ging. Immer noch tat sich nichts Besonderes, viele Minuten, vielleicht sogar eine halbe Stunde lang. 

Aber das Gesicht, das ich kurz hatte sehen können, hatte doch sicherlich etwas zu bedeuten gehabt. Handelte es sich dabei um einen der Entführer, der den Zustand der Mädchen überprüft und anschließend einen Blick nach draußen geworfen hatte, absichtlich oder aus zufälligen Gründen? Lagen die jungen Frauen und Mädchen am Boden gefesselt? Oder hatte sich eines davon seiner Fesseln entledigen können und suchte nun nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit? Aber dann mochte es wohl länger am Fenster hängen und nach Hilfe Ausschau halten. Und warum war mir besagtes Gesicht so seltsam, fast unmenschlich, vorgekommen?

Selbstredend bestand auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass hier keine Entführten zu finden waren und etwas ganz anderes in dem Hause vor sich ging.

Während ich noch sann, ereignete sich plötzlich doch etwas, so überaus schnell und unerwartet, dass ich niemals damit gerechnet hätte. Schüsse fielen im Inneren des Hauses, zwei, drei, die dumpf von den Wänden widerhallten. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es sich dabei auch um Kugeln aus der Pistole des Apachen handelte, denn dass man Schüsse verschiedener Waffen an ihrem Klang voneinander unterscheiden konnte, wusste ich damals noch nicht. Dann wischte eine Gestalt an eben jenem Fenster vorbei, darauf eine andere, schlankere Gestalt, ein Gerangel folgte. Ein kurzer Kampf mochte sich entfalten, denn die menschlichen Gestalten vermengten sich kurzzeitig in heftiger Bewegung, dann scheinbare Ruhe, denn nur Sekunden später wurde das Fenster aufgerissen und jemand erschien im Fensterrahmen. Ich hätte jubeln mögen, da es sich dabei um Winnetou handelte, ich erkannte ihn an seiner langen Haarpracht und an der Farbe seiner Kleidung. 

Aber er achtete nicht auf mich, sondern zog jemanden zum Fenster, wobei es sich um eine etwas kleinere Gestalt handelte, die ebenfalls langes, schwarzes Haar trug. Dabei konnte es sich wohl um eine Frau oder einen indianischen Knaben handeln.  
Dann rutschte mir das Herz in die Hose, denn Winnetou sprang kurzerhand aus dem Fenster. Eine beachtliche Leistung, dies aus dem ersten Stock zu wagen, möglicherweise mit mehreren Verfolgern im Rücken. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wie er am Boden aufkam, da mir die Sicht von einer kleinen Senke vor dem Haus versperrt wurde, aber er rappelte sich gleich wieder auf und breitete die Arme aus, das Gesicht erwartungsvoll nach oben zum offenen Fenster gewandt.  
Dann sprang auch die kleinere Gestalt, nachdem sie flugs die Beine über die Fensterbrüstung gehoben hatte, und zwar direkt in Winnetous Arme. Dieser ging unter der Wucht des Aufpralls erneut zu Boden, und doch wollte ich frohlocken, war dies doch fast schon der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Bruder und Schwester sich endlich wieder gefunden und letztere vertrauensvoll gesprungen und aufgefangen worden war. Gerettet aus Seelennot und Angst, in die Freiheit zurückgeführt von der eigenen Familie, dem eigenen Blut: konnte es überhaupt etwas Schöneres, Rührenderes geben? 

Aber dann wunderte ich mich sehr, da sich die zwei so dem Gebäude Entkommenen keineswegs zu mir wandten, sondern in andere Richtung, halb um das Haus herum und dann weiter südlich. Aha, dachte ich mir, vielleicht wollten die beiden Apachen auf geradem Weg zu Winnetous Pick-up gelangen und mich dort treffen. Das war natürlich klüger, als wieder den Halbbogen über den garstigen, rauen Steppenboden zu nehmen; demnach musste ich mich aber sputen, um von meinem einsamen Beobachtungsposten aus zum Wagen zu eilen. 

Ich eilte auch schon davon, erschrak aber ungemein, als in meinem Rücken ein neuer Schuss fiel. Ich war nicht getroffen, hatte den Schuss auch nicht in den trockenen Boden neben mir eindringen sehen, drehte mich aber ängstlich um, die Silberbüchse nutzlos über die Schulter geschlungen. Und ich musste leider erkennen, dass ich einen Verfolger hatte, der nicht hinter Winnetou, sondern vielmehr hinter mir hereilte. Ich wollte wieder fliehen, hielt aber rasch ein, als er sein Gewehr empor hob und erneut in meine Richtung zielte. Er kam rasch näher; es war ein Indianer, ebenfalls mit malerisch wehendem Haar.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich außerdem wahr, dass zwei weitere Männer vor dem Haus erschienen. Es mochte sich bei diesen um jene handeln, die ich mit Winnetou früher am Tag hier hatte ankommen sehen. Auf sie konnte ich jedoch nicht weiter achten, als vor mir der Indianer näher kam. Fieberhaft überlegt ich, was nun zu tun war, da ich die Silberbüchse doch nicht mehr zum Anschlag führen und schießen konnte.  
Dann war der Rote nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt, und ich erkannte in ihm schlussendlich einen, den ich schon vor Tagen gesehen hatte: es war dies Apanatschka, der geheimnisvolle Komantsche. Er trog noch dieselbe Jeans und die selben alten Stiefel wie bei unserer glücklichen, ach so harmlosen Exkursion in den Grand Canyon, lediglich das schwarze Hemd hatte er gegen ein anderes, sichtlich abgenutzteres ausgetauscht. Ich hätte mich nun meines guten Gedächtnisses für Gesichter rühmen können, doch das löste die vielen sich mir aufdrängenden Fragen nicht. Freund, oder Feind? Rettung, oder neuerlicher Verrat?

Und was war unterdessen mit Winnetou geschehen? Mit dem jungen Apachen hatte ich schließlich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder die Empfindung gespürt, vielleicht einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden zu haben, jemanden, der wie ich nach Ziel und Sinn suchte, nach etwas Höherem strebte als nur nach seinem eigenen, persönlichen Glück. Einen treuen, aufopferungsvollen Freund, wie ich ihn sehr lange, vielleicht zu lange gar, gesucht hatte. Wo waren er und seine Schwester jetzt, für deren Wohlergehen ich mich längst auch verantwortlich fühlte? War Winnetou mir nun auch verloren, verfolgt von Schwerverbrechern? Und wenn ja, konnte ich ihn retten, mit oder ohne die Hilfe des rätselhaften Komantschen?


End file.
